MANON
by Hana Note
Summary: En un universo alterno, en donde la felicidad no es algo que esta presente en todos, mucho menos para nuestros protagonistas, el dolor, el abandono ahora es... lo que reina. Ranma&Akane
1. Chapter 1

1a Parte.

Kana una bailarina exótica del club más exclusivo en el centro de Tokio ubicado frente al Jardín Koishikawa Korakuen. Un club clandestino al que solo gente importante de los círculos más altos del poder y aquellos pertenecientes a las clases económicas más privilegiadas alrededor del mundo sólo pueden darse el lujo de asistir bajo reservación previa debido a que es muy exclusivo y además cada noche se abarrota de gente, con todo tipo de gustos, adicciones y manías. Tiene fama mundial y se sabe que las mujeres que ahí bailan tienen los rostros más infantiles los cuerpos más sensuales y las técnicas más exóticas de baile, para todos los gustos.

Entre las estrellas de ese lugar está Asuza Shiratori una chica rica de familia respetable, con técnicas de patinaje artístico grandiosas pero con un hábito de cleptomanía deplorable que la llevó a trabajar en ese lugar. En uno de sus episodios maníacos decidió robar a la familia que administra el lugar y prefirió quedarse ahí a que su adinerada familia supiese uno de sus más peligrosos hábitos. Asuza era una chica de cabello castaño abundante ojos enormes y aspecto inocente con unas curvas de campeonato, pero, peligrosa y un poco loca. A pesar de todo estaban conforme con lo que había pasado con el caso de ella y lo que hacía, nunca se vio haciendo nada más, además que, de vez en cuando, cuando el nivel de alcohol de sus clientes lo permitía, su manía salía a relucir y robaba a sus desafortunados clientes.

Kaori es otra de las bailarinas del lugar; una hija de un empleado de la familia, dueña del lugar. Una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y rostro hermoso junto a un cuerpo bien formado, pero amargada ya que su padre había pedido un préstamo a la familia para la que trabajaba y al no poder pagar dio a Kaori en pago. La familia la incluyo de inmediato en el club amenazándola con la integridad de su madre y demás hermanos si no hacia lo que ellos querían. Alguna vez un cliente intentó propasarse con ella dentro de uno de los llamados "bailes privados" pero Kaori casi lo asesina. Eso le costó aún más dinero a los dueños del club por lo que no tenía escapatoria estaba atada al club por demasiadas razones, aunque hubiese preferido la prisión que seguir ahí, pero, era una mujer realmente hermosa y los dueños no podían permitirse perderla, se había hecho fama de bailes de gustos especiales y algunos clientes disfrutaban con instrumentos o artilugios en el baile como látigos, esposas, foetes; así que la hermosa Kaori tenía ya un público definido.

Kogane es otra de las chicas de ahí con un rostro pálido y ojos sin ningún brillo. Nadie ahí sabía nada de su pasado ya que, ella es una mujer callada o reservada, con este último adjetivo la mayoría la calificaba; también es amigable, con un rostro frágil y una mirada perdida parece que estuviera ausente aun así es una niña hermosa. Nunca habla con nadie, no se sabe nada de su pasado pero es una de las más asediadas bailarinas del club, por el misterio que la rodeaba, eso hacía que los clientes del lugar la eligieran. Vive entre las sombras en el club y de sus «compañeras», nunca habla con nadie y no tiene amigos; admira en secreto a Midori, pero tampoco se atreve a hablar con ella.

Midori es la más antigua de todas cabellos largos cuerpo escultural, ya no es una jovencita, te lo dicen sus ojos al mirarla pero simplemente tiene una belleza japonesa única. Fue la obsesión de muchos hace algún tiempo ya. Tanto que el ex primer ministro japonés Happosai decidió destruir su matrimonio antes de renunciar a la hipnotizante belleza de Midori se pensaría que lo embrujo desde el primer día. Fue el escándalo del Japón haría unos 16 años en que todo el mundo sabía que la mujer que realmente ocupaba el corazón del 1er ministro era una bailarina del club Koishikawa y no su esposa. Happosai seguía casado hasta la fecha con su esposa para cubrir las apariencias aunque todo el mundo sabía que Midori lo había embrujado con su danza que para Happosai le recordaba la época de oro de las geishas. Midori ya no bailaba tan seguido en el club, el ex 1er ministro daba una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que ella pudiera vivir cómodamente y el club tuviera el dinero para que Midori no tuviera que bailar para extraños, alcohólicos y drogadictos que ahí pasaban sus noches porque a pesar de ser un club exclusivo los vicios no respetan clases sociales.

Kana había aparecido por ahí con una desesperada necesidad de trabajar y de ganar un buen sueldo. Su madre Naoko la había criado sola, su padre las había abandonado para ir a entrenar fuera del Japón con un amigo de la familia pero nunca había vuelto. Kana había estado casada con un peleador y entrenador de artes marciales llamado Ranma Saotome al que conoció por equivocación, hacía ya algunos años. Durante su adolescencia y juventud Kana tuvo un cerdito negro al que bautizó por nombre P-chan, Kana lo adoraba era su confidente, su mascota, su compañero. Un día el cerdito había huido y ella al saberlo salió desconsolada por toda la ciudad a buscarlo, no lo halló esa tarde por ningún lado, cuando volvió a casa decidió hacer de todo para recuperarlo, al día siguiente había pegado letreros por toda la ciudad ofreciendo una recompensa no muy grande pero al fin y al cabo recompensa.

Ranma Saotome un joven apuesto, varonil pero tímido, excelente artista marcial, vivía con su madre en un departamento no era precisamente rico pero había estudiado artes marciales y pensaba poner su dojo algún día y dar clases. Había comenzado a competir en algunos torneos pero la inscripción era costosa entonces no siempre había oportunidad de pagar una competencia. Cuando salió del trabajo esa tarde de camino a casa mientras llovía en la ciudad oyó unos gritos extraños, encontró un cerdo negro pequeño, lo vio desprotegido y chillando junto a un bote de basura y mojado por la lluvia, sintió lástima por el animalito así que decidió llevarlo a casa, le alimento y se dio cuenta de que era sociable con humanos. La madre de Ranma al ver al animalito y el pequeño lugar en el que vivían puso cara de extrañeza a su hijo, pero este le explico las condiciones en que lo encontró y que lo tendría mientras encontraba una familia para el pequeño cerdito. La madre de Ranma que admiraba el corazón generoso de los humanos y más si era el de su hijo, pensó para ella que no podía oponerse en ayudar a un ser que cayó desgracia y ayudó a Ranma para poder cuidar del pequeño cerdo; así que una semana después caminando por la ciudad Ranma vio el letrero y la palabra recompensa supuso que había sido un golpe de suerte encontrarlo, llamo al móvil sonó un par de veces.

\- ¿Aló, el Dojo Tendo?

\- Si, aquí es ¿Diga? -dijo una mujer de voz apacible y sencilla.

\- Llamaba por el anuncio del cerdo perdido y claro la recompensa.

\- ¡Oh P-chan! Claro, gracias le diré a mi hija que pase a buscarlo a casa de usted enfatizó en P-chan gracias a que al fin había aparecido la preciada mascota de su adorada hija.

Jamás se imaginó que con aquella conversación, su destino aparecería esa tarde en la puerta de su departamento.

-Hola mi nombre es Akane Tendo, busco a Ranma Saotome decía una jovencita de hermosos ojos y voz aterciopelada, la cual miraba tímidamente al chico de miraba mar.

Ranma miraba boquiabierto y nervioso al ver a la chica de no más de metro y medio de ojos avellana enormes que ocupaban todo su rostro, nariz respingada pero pequeña y unos finísimos labios, cabello largo y suaves como el algodón, este le llegaba hasta la finísima cintura de unos 42 kg por mucho, busto pequeño pero firme y caderas proporcionales.

Carraspeo un poco para buscar su tono de voz que había desaparecido por instantes con sólo verla

\- Hola soy yo, yo soy Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto Akane.. Tendo ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, soy yo, el gusto es mío el joven se dio cuenta que ella miraba hacia el interior de la casa, como si buscara algo y no se equivocaba, buscaba a su mascota.

\- Si buscas a tu mascota está aquí -enseñando el interior de la casa.

P-chan oyó la voz de Akane y salto a sus maternales brazos.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarlo tan bien es muy importante para mí y mi familia.

-Es un chico listo -respondió Ranma ruborizado- se vio en líos y empezó a chillar como loco clamando ayuda y a su dueña.

\- Jejeje tienes razón, este pequeñín es muy listo, porque supo con quién irse ¿No, P-chan? al joven por poco y se le sale el corazón de la boca con la mirada que ella le dedicó, era tan tierna y transparente, nunca había visto una mirada como aquella.

A pesar de que Akane no tenía el dinero de la recompensa, le había ofrecido ir pagando cada semana hasta juntarlo. Estudiaba danza clásica y ya daba clases en una escuela para niños así que con su modesto sueldo una parte era para la casa y otra para pagarle a Ranma. Este desde el primero momento que la vio quedo prendado irremediablemente de la chica así que cambio la recompensa por estar con ella. Y en vez de encontrar una familia para el cerdito, encontró una para él mismo y su madre que desde el abandono de su padre habían estado muy solos.

\- Hola, buenos días, soy Akane Tendo, mucho gusto.

-Oh que alegría, con que tú eres la hermosa chica que mi hijo habla hasta en la sopa, sí que eres hermosa.

-Mamá por favor deja de decir eso Ranma solo quería que el suelo lo tragaran con su dignidad.

\- Ay hijo pero solo digo la verdad jajajaja ojalá y no sea solo tu amiga, ojala que muy pronto sean algo mas jajajaja y así se fue riendo la señora dejando a dos muchachos rojos hasta la médula.

\- Puede que tengas razon, madre.

\- ¡Qué! la peliazul estaba más que roja, no sabía dónde poner su rostro, si esto no paraba su corazón y su rostro explotarían de tantos sentimientos y emociones que estaban ocurriendo en un solo día.

\- Quiero que seas mi novia, Akane Tendo.

\- Yo también quiero que seas mío. es ahí donde comenzó todo, unas simples palabras llenas de sentimientos, las cuales después se transformarían en recuerdos.

Un par de años después y con la madre de Akane agonizante se casaron. A la madre de Akane le habían diagnosticado cáncer de páncreas hacia un año y la enfermedad la había consumido a tal grado que deseaba dejar a su única hija en brazos del hombre que la acompañaría toda la vida como no pudo hacer su esposo con ella. En su lecho de muerte le había hecho jurar a Ranma que nunca abandonaría a su hija, Naoko y la madre de Ranma habían estado juntas el último año y Akane veía a la madre de Ranma como una madre también. Una semana después de que la madre de Akane muriera. Ella recibió la noticia de que estaba embarazada, un rayo de esperanza alumbró la mente del matrimonio Saotome.

-Ranma

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermosa? Te veo un poco decaída.

\- No lo sé desde hace días me siento un poco extraña.

\- Porque mejor vamos al hospital para que te examinen, no me gusta verte así. Tal vez es estrés.

\- Tienes razón, vamos hoy mismo.

Sin esperar más tiempo se dirigieron al hospital, después de unos cuantos exámenes de rutina, decidieron sacarle una prueba de sangre ya que últimamente había una extraña enfermedad que justo daban con los síntomas que tenía la joven. Esperaron unos minutos y vieron cómo se acercaba un doctor con un extraño semblante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposa, doctor?

\- Dígame lo que tengo, por favor la pobre estaba al borde del llanto.

\- No se preocupen, no es nada malo y si se preocuparon por mi rostro serio, pues así es mi rostro decía esto mientras se sobaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

\- ¡Oh! Pensé que tenía algo mal.

\- No nada de malo, al contario, quiero felicitarles. Ustedes serán padres.

Sin esperar cual iba a ser la reacción de los futuros padres, el doctor decidió darles su espacio y retirarse a su consultorio. El artista marcial no dudó y salió corriendo como endemoniado dejando a la futura madre llorando a mares con una pose de querer abrazar a su marido. De pronto escuchó como alguien gritaba en plena vía pública VOY A SER PADRE ese alguien era su marido, su Ranma quien gritaba de felicidad para que todo el mundo se enterase de la buena nueva. Aquel día quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria.

La madre de Akane se había ido pero ahora la vida estaba por renacer y ellos estaban muy ilusionados, la señora Nodoka y el mismo Ranma cuidaban de Akane parecía una chica frágil pero en realidad tenía un espíritu fuerte e invencible.

-Ranma estoy embarazada no enferma, así que déjame en paz le había dicho su dulce esposa.

\- Esta bien, entonces me voy a trabajar, nos vemos.

\- ¡Qué! Te vas y dejarás a la futura madre de tu hijo aquí sola, eres un desconciderado.

\- Entonces llamo al trabajo y aviso que no iré hoy para poder cuidarte.

\- No, yo puedo cuidarme sola o es acaso que crees que soy una inútil.

\- Bueno entonces me voy a trabajar.

\- Que no, no puedes dejarme así para estas alturas Akane lloraba a mares como una niña que le quitan un dulce.

\- ¡Quien te entiende! Pero no, no llores, mi vida, por favor no llores. repetía el trenzado, desesperado al ver a su esposa llorar de ese modo, hasta hipaba. Me quedaré, haré lo que sea, pero no llores.

\- ¡No estoy llorando y desaparece de mi vista! su dolor se convirtió en cólera en segundos.

\- ¿Qué? quien la entendía. Como un ángel caído del cielo apareció su madre.

\- Hijo ve a trabajar, yo mimaré mucho a mi adorada Akane y mi nieto.

\- Esta bien madre, nos vemos más tarde Akane.

\- Vete ya.

Sin duda alguna era un pequeña fiera.

Nueve meses después nació un varón en la familia Saotome, un niño precioso de ojos azules como su padre y cabellos azulados como los de su madre. Akane dejo el trabajo desde que se supo embarazada y ahora se dedicaba a cuidar al hombre que amaba y a su pequeño hijo, vivía junto con su suegra en la casa de su propia madre y Ranma alquilaba el pequeño departamento para poder obtener algo más de dinero, ya que él era el único ingreso de una familia de 4. Su suegra antes de morir le había contado que el padre de Akane era experto en artes marciales y que había ido a entrenar para volver y arreglar el viejo dojo y ponerlo a funcionar como escuela de combate libre. Pero nunca volvió igual que el padre de Ranma. El artista marcial pensó que en cuanto fuese más conocido pediría un préstamo al banco y arreglaría ese viejo dojo para cumplir el sueño de la familia de su esposa y el suyo propio también.

Una vez le dijo:

-¿Quieres que arreglemos el dojo?

\- Si, sería estupendo, pero no tenemos el dinero necesario.

\- Deja todo en manos de Ranma Saotome, que cuando sea más famoso podré hacer tus sueños realidad.

\- Eres un bobo, ya tengo uno de mis sueños cumplidos -dijo mirando hacia la cuna en donde descansaba su pequeño.

\- Tienes razón, Akane.

Y con un dulce beso terminó aquella conversación.

.

.

Cuando el pequeño Ryu hijo de Ranma estaba por cumplir los 4 años de edad, fue invitado a un torneo de artes marciales en China cuyo premio era una fuerte cantidad de dinero ya se había hecho notar en Japón pero no vivía mal solo que quería un mejor futuro para su familia y además quería tener más hijos y para ello tendría que tener más dinero para ofrecerles más que un plato de comida y una cama.

Aún no arreglaba el dojo así que si no quería una deuda segura con el banco lo mejor sería que aceptará la invitación que había sido enviada por el ex primer ministro Happosai quien era un admirador y fuerte contendiente si es que de artes marciales se trataba.

El en su juventud y hasta la fecha había sido un experto y apoyaba a las nuevas promesas jóvenes del Japón así que cuando vio en un combate a Ranma Saotome se dijo a sí mismo que había visto nacer a una nueva leyenda de las artes marciales y decidió apoyarlo para que pudiese ir a él torneo mundial en China. Había enviado pasaje de avión redondo, había cubierto gastos de hospedaje comida y ropa además de darle una cantidad en efectivo para que dispusiere de gastos personales y familiares. Akane, Nodoka y el pequeño Ryu habían ido a despedirle al aeropuerto con la promesa de volver dentro de un mes. El ojo azul había aceptado debido a que era una invitación del ex 1er ministro japonés, en segundo lugar necesitaba la fama y el dinero que esto podría darle para darle un mejor futuro a su familia.

\- Akane, espérame por favor, cree en mí, cree en que ganare por ustedes - habían sido las últimas palabras que habían cruzado antes de que Ranma abordará el avión con destino a China.

Un destino sin fin.

Ranma tenía un móvil. Él y Akane hablaban todas las noches hasta que un mes y medio después de su partida, sin explicación aparente Ranma no contestó más los mensajes ni las llamadas. Akane fue a la oficina del ex 1er ministro Happosai pero este se negó a recibirla, reporto como desaparecido a su esposo pero no había muchas cosas que pudiera hacer un ama de casa, de clase media con un esposo desaparecido en otro país. 1 año y 8 meses después Akane se vio sin dinero, aquel que había dejado Ranma se había terminado hacia 6 meses y eso que lo habían administrado muy bien la peli azul pasaba las noches esperando ver a su amado entrar por el portón, extrañándolo en su cama y viendo al hijo de los dos crecer sin él. Su historia se estaba repitiendo, era idéntica a lo que pasó su difunta madre. La señora Nodoka insistía en que su hijo debía tener un motivo para tardar tanto y no perdía la esperanza de que apareciera cualquier día por ahí. Ella confiaba en que su hijo era un hombre fuerte al que no pudo sucederle nada y lo esperaba día a día, además veía a su hijo en su nieto que a excepción de esos cabellos azulados era la viva imagen de su hijo.

\- Akane-chan a que mi nieto es igual a su padre -decía una emocionada Nodoka mientras veía a su querido nieto practicar unas katas que amablemente su madre le había enseñado.

\- Claro, es igual a él, sólo que no tiene su cabello ¡Es increíble que hasta lo egocéntrico sacó!

\- Jajaja tienes razón querida, hasta en es igual a él, pero también tiene tu mirada, es dulce y tierna. Espero que mi hijo vuelva pronto ¿No? -se volteó para ver a su nuera y la imagen que pudo ver fue, es y será la más triste que sus pupilas pudieron distinguir, Akane tenía entre sus manos la ropa de su hijo que esperaba pacientemente ser tendida, mientras que los ojos de la chica estaban inundados en lágrimas, soportando todo sus dolor en ellas, para que su amado hijo no vea su sufrimiento, era duro, terriblemente duro aguantar esa angustia.

\- Yo lo siento Akane, no debí decir eso, mi hijo volverá -le decía mientras daba pequeños golpes como consuelo al acercase a ella.

\- Él me prometió que volvería, él me lo prometió y tengo fe en que así será, lo esperaré toda la vida si es posible.

\- Así es hija, así es, él volverá, de eso estoy segura.

.

.

Akane sin decirle había conseguido trabajo de maestra de danza en una escuela para niñas pero la paga era muy poca y no había mucho trabajo, llego un punto en que las deudas la estaban acabando y no quería mortificar a su suegra, así que decidió ir a Tokio, es así como había llegado a ese lugar.

Conoció a Mouse por accidente, iba tan distraída pensando en las cuentas por pagar, la comida, la medicina para su aun suegra, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico chino, además, a todos sus problemas se sumaba la extraña actitud de Ryu que de ser un niño alegre y desenvuelto se había transformado en un niño callado, apático y de una salud frágil.

En la clínica de Nerima que manejaba el Dr. Tofu. Él es un apuesto cirujano casado con 2 hijas hermosas y una esposa que cuando sonreía le recordaba mucho a su madre fallecida; el doctor le había tomado afecto o lástima a su hijo y a ella, ya que no le cobraba siempre la consulta de hecho él nunca le cobraba, sabía que era madre soltera y que su esposo se había ido para no volver pero ella insistía en pagar porque el costo de los medicamentos ya había subido considerablemente. Iba pensando eso cuando chocó de frente con Mouse, se disculpó mientras la tomaba en brazos y la depositaba en el piso con sumo cuidado, la vio afectada y la invitó a tomar un vaso de agua y sentarse un momento mientras se recuperaba dentro del club que de día no parecía más que una casa elegante con un jardín amplio por fuera.

-¿Vives aquí?-pregunto ella.

-Soy el administrador- respondió el mirándola escrutadoramente viendo la belleza en cada una de sus facciones y la sensualidad en su cuerpo.

-¿Ya te sientes bien? ¿No eres de aquí verdad? - pregunto curioso por esa belleza que encontró Mouse.

-No, vivo en Nerima, si ya estoy bien-dijo ella levantándose de la silla acomodándose el cabello que llevaba en un prendedor a la vez que buscaba la salida con la mirada - gracias y hasta luego _se disponía a salir cuando Mouse la tomo del brazo y le dijo - que haces perdida en Tokio, es una ciudad peligrosa, yo puedo ayudarte si quieres- le dijo con un brillo en la mirada.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario - le dijo con una mirada ausente.

Mouse es un chico que estudió administración de empresas en Japón, uno muy astuto y sabía encontrar la desesperación en la mirada de la gente. Le basto mirarla a los ojos para saberlo.

-Yo puedo prestarte el dinero - lanzó al aire.

La chica perdió el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones y de inmediato lo miro - no quiero un préstamo- contestó furiosa por ser tan transparente pensó. - vine a Tokio a buscar un empleo- lo miro furiosa.

-¿Qué sabes hacer? Vamos yo puedo ayudarte -contesto Mouse- tengo muchos contactos.

-Estudie danza clásica- contesto ella

-Así que bailarina eh! - dijo Mouse interesado hasta la raíz.

La miro un par de veces y la imagino, era muy hermosa y esbelta además de esa mirada de inocencia y sufrimiento a la vez, sintió que algo muy duro apretaba en su pantalón pero cruzo la pierna y trató de apartar esos pensamientos.

-Puedes trabajar aquí, la paga es buena y el horario no es tan pesado, ¿Qué dices? -

Ella lo miro estupefacta - ¿Qué hay que hacer? - pregunto - esto no parece una academia de danza - miro a su alrededor la pequeña oficina.

Ven pasa, te muestro el lugar.

Mi nombre es Mouse por cierto yo administro este lugar.

-Un placer Soy Akane Saoto perdón Akane Tendo-

Cuando Akane vio los tubos las plataformas las mesas, imagino lo peor y quiso salir corriendo, ¡Donde demonios había caído! Desde que se fue Ranma había caído no había duda pero esto estaba fuera de cualquier imaginación qué pensaría su madre muerta o su padre que nunca estuvo o su suegra de ella o Ranma de su honor. Con una incomodidad palpable le dijo a Mouse que tenía que retirarse y salió no sin antes tomar su tarjeta la cual guardo en el bolso y salió. Estuvo caminando toda la tarde por las calles de Tokio solo tenía lo necesario para volver a casa y pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y Akane solo había desayunado una taza de té, la verdad era que no comer se había vuelto su costumbre no quería preocupar a su suegra así que se fingía sin apetito o salía largos ratos en la tarde y así no tenía que comer en casa. Nunca había sido de comer mucho pero en su cabeza representaba una forma de ahorrar. De vuelta a casa y sin un panorama alentador. Había visto ofertas en escuelas pero ninguna pagaba mucho más que Nerima y en otras simplemente no había trabajo. Le ofrecieron un empleo de bailarina en una compañía un poco mejor pagado pero con un niño de salud frágil y triste como se había vuelto Ryu desde que se fue su padre era difícil aceptar giras de meses así que tuvo que rechazarlo. Se dijo a si misma que ya era suficiente crecer sin uno de tu padres como para que por un poco de cash el otro también decidiera abandonarlo.

La salud de Ryu siguió siendo frágil. El siguiente mes ya había adelgazado bastante, la señora Nodoka estaba preocupada por el niño pero más por Akane quien estaba en los huesos y la oía llorar por las noches clamando por Ranma. Cada noche la señora Nodoka pedía por que su hijo volviera.

«Ranma, hijo, cuando regresas, te extrañamos tanto, tu esposa, tu hijo y yo. Sé que vas a cumplir tu promesa, lo sé porque te conozco y se lo obstinado que eres, no podrías concebir tu vida sin tu familia.»

La semana siguiente el Dr. Tofú había decidido hospitalizar al niño para hacerle pruebas y le dio a Akane una terrible noticia «el niño tenía leucemia» una enfermedad de la sangre que podía no ser tan grave si se trataba de forma adecuada. Así que era mejor conseguir un trasplante de médula ósea a tiempo y que lo monitorearan mejor desde el hospital, Ryu era un niño muy callado pero no se quejaba por los estudios o pruebas. El problema vino cuando el Dr. le dijo a Akane el costo de todo. Era un dinero que no imaginaba, que no tenía y que no ganaría en la escuela de Nerima como Maestra de Danza, pero la vida de su hijo valía más que la de ella misma, así que haría lo que fuera por él.

Esa noche Akane se lo contó a su suegra, está la abrazo y lloro junto a ella. Akane le prometió que todo estaría bien; pero esa noche en la bañera se derrumbó, que haría ella sin su hijo.

« ¡Ranma, vuelve, te lo pido no sabes la falta que me haces, tu hijo te necesita!»

Si la ausencia de Ranma la estaba matando lentamente la ausencia de su hijo la llevaría con el de inmediato. Contra todo lo establecido por su educación y valores tomó su bolso y sacó la tarjeta. Tomo su móvil aún en toalla y llamo a Mouse.

-Hola soy Akane Tendo me recuerdas? Fui hace más de un mes a Tokio y nos conocimos accidentalmente...

-Hola Akane Saot… Tendo, quien podría olvidarte- recalcó.

Akane comprendió que Mouse era un sujeto mucho más listo de lo que parecía.

-Te espero mañana a las 7, donde nos conocimos - le dijo por el móvil.

Esto era oro puro le daría unos cuantos miles de yenes a Mouse, él lo sabía...

...

Kana, como era conocida, era la estrella del club, hermosa inocente y con un aire de sufrimiento profundo si la observabas mejor y más de cerca; era la joya secreta e inaccesible del lugar. Desde que Kana había entrado ahí las ganancias del club se habían multiplicado considerablemente, su fama y belleza habían hecho oídos no solo en Japón sino también en otros lugares.

La familia Kuno dueña del club en Tokio y quienes eran dueños no solo del lugar, del nombre, si no de la vida de las chicas que ahí trabajaban, Tatewaki el hijo mayor estaba casado con Nabiki una mujer muy hábil para los negocios quien estipulaba reglas del lugar público para el que estaba diseñado, contratos y sueldos de todos los empleados, a Nabiki no se le escapaba un solo yen y ella había designado a Mouse como gerente del club mientras estaba abierto por las noches, había estudiado, con él sabía que era listo, y junto con el escribió las reglas para los empleados del club. En cuyos contratos estaba estipulado:

No revelar su lugar de trabajo.

No revelar su nombre real.

No revelar a nadie los nombres de clientes o personas que frecuentan el lugar.

No involucrar a la compañía Kuno en cualquier actividad sexual ni sus consecuencias.

No relaciones interpersonales entre empleados.

No es válida la renuncia, la empresa se reserva el derecho de despido.

Kana había podido solucionar en estos meses de trabajo la situación medica de su hijo que aún estaba hospitalizado en espera de recibir un trasplante, pero no había podido solucionar las deudas de la casa y la comida en casa seguía siendo una cuestión de modestia; había pensado que era mejor engañar a su suegra y a su hijo diciendo que trabajaba de maestra en una escuela de danza en Tokio cuyos horarios comenzaban a las 7 debido a que eran los horarios más cómodos para las mujeres que trabajaban en el día y como su suegra se quedaba a cuidar al niño por las noches en el hospital cuando llegaba la hora del desayuno del pequeño Ryu ahí estaba Akane ya bañada y lista para pasar el resto del día con él. La señora Nodoka temía por la vida de Akane es que ahora era tan delgada y tenía unas ojeras permanentes además de que había empezado a fumar desde que se fue Ranma, Nodoka se preguntaba que había podido pasar con su muchacho para no haber vuelto por la mujer que se consumía de dolor todas las noches en su ausencia y del pequeño que luchaba contra la enfermedad solo en su ausencia.

Kana llego al club como de costumbre y saludo a Shinnosuke se había creado entre ellos un vínculo especial, Shinnosuke era el empleado de seguridad del club era un sujeto de cabellos castaños de 182 centímetros con cuerpo atlético delgado pero con muchísima fuerza y habilidades para la pelea y agilidad en las situaciones peligrosas además que era experto en armas de alto calibre, el pobre no tenía educación alguna, sus padres habían muerto en un terremoto y su abuelo que era un carpintero humilde solo había podido enseñarle el oficio de la carpintería; desde joven empezó a vagar en las calles haciendo amigos con gente "no grata" y después de eso termino como peleador callejero sin ninguna técnica . A los 14 años ya tenía un historial de delitos menores con arma de fuego en el Japón. Poseía una mirada tan dulce que comprometía a sus propias víctimas en el momento de atacarlas, nunca se había enamorado hasta aquella noche que a las 7pm vio parada afuera del lugar a una jovencita que más bien parecía una niña vestida humildemente y con cara de espanto. Se acercó a ella como un felino sabia como llegar sin ser invitado y cuando la miro sintió que algo dentro de él había cambiado para siempre, ella con su natural dulzura lo había hechizado en un momento. Durante la convivencia Akane noto que Shinnosuke no sabía leer ni escribir y se ofreció a enseñarle en el tiempo libre dentro del club que aunque no era mucho había logrado sacar el lado humano aunque solo fuera hacia ella de Shinnosuke, ella lo veía con agrado y él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero Kana nunca dejaría de amar a su esposo, Shinnosuke lo sabía había escuchado la historia con lágrimas de ella mientras, una tarde mientras compartían un cigarrillo antes de que empezara el turno en el club, eran las 6:30 pm cuando Shinnosuke y Kana estaban esperando a que Mouse terminara de entrevistar a la chica "recomendada" una mujer de hermoso cuerpo y cara de niña (como todas ahí) que poseía habilidades amazónicas de pelea según lo descrito en la carta de recomendación que había traído al club. La chica no hablaba una palabra en japonés nadie podía entender nada de lo que decía de no ser por la carta que para buscar a Mouse había entregado a Shinnosuke mientras se esforzaba en llamar su atención. Cuando Mouse la vio, torció el gesto y la hizo pasar.

-Akane tenemos que hablar de la víspera de Navidad- fue lo último que había dicho Mouse cuando la vio afuera del club a punto de encender un cigarrillo.

Akane puso cara de fastidio, mientras Shinnosuke se acercó a ella y le dijo -Akane yo...-

Akane sospecho de la situación lanzó el cigarrillo al piso lo aplasto e intento huir a toda prisa-debo cambiarme y maquillarme, se está haciendo tarde sonrió y se apresuró a la entrada.-

Shinnosuke le dio alcance rápidamente y la tomo de la muñeca y le dijo suplicante al oído - quiero pasar la navidad contigo, no huyas de mi por favor...-

Akane lo miró enternecida, se había olvidado que era un ser humano, que era una mujer, que era atractiva, hacía tanto que nadie le hacía ver eso, pero el recuerdo de Ranma de su mirada, de sus labios recorriéndola, le golpeó fuertemente...y se encontró a si misma llorando con Shinnosuke sujetándola tras de ella, que la miraba asustado y le susurro complaciente-no tengas miedo, no es el sentimiento que quiero hacia mí de ti-

-No... No es eso...yo no soy para ti Shinnosuke, no tengo nada que ofrecerte- le dijo con la boca seca.

-Somos iguales…- le dijo cada vez más cerca

Akane estaba parada frente a la puerta del club, se dio media vuelta Lo encaro

-Soy casada- le dijo con una mirada fría y los labios contraídos

-Mientes…- le dijo Shinnosuke acercándose cada vez mas

-¿Por qué te mentiría?- dijo ella intentando mirar un espacio para poder escapar de esa situación.

-Porque si fueras mi mujer... Tu no trabajarías aquí- dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Desapareció... el... no volvió- y Shinnosuke pudo sentir el nudo en la garganta mientras ella decía esas palabras...

-Entonces yo...- y cuando estaba demasiado cerca

-¡Estúpido vete a tu puesto de trabajo! ...no te acerques a ella- espetó Mouse con todo el desprecio que sentía por los de la clase social de Shinnosuke, para Mouse Shinnosuke era un desecho viviente, no merecía un lugar en la sociedad.

Akane no soportaba la manera de Mouse de tratar a Shinnosuke había visto su mirada de resentimiento cuando Mouse le había dicho estúpido, pero estaba agradecida por que Mouse la había salvado de un momento muy incómodo. Tenía que hacer entender a Shinnosuke que ella solo lo veía como un amigo, ella no podría tener nada con nadie, aun no, Ranma seguía ahí en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, en sus más profundos deseos, cuando se masturbaba por las noches era Ranma Además estaba su hijo, y ese niño llevaba la sangre Saotome, ella debía ser una mujer honorable como lo fue su madre y como lo era su suegra, si su empleo no parecía honorable su actitud si lo era...

Entro a trabajar y cuando iba para los vestidores Mouse la tomo del brazo...

-Hola Akane...tenemos que hablar linda- le dijo de manera cínica

-Que quieres Mouse- le dijo con un dejo de fastidio.

-Conoces el reglamento, no puedes hablar con la basura que cuida el lugar, la basura va afuera y ahí es el lugar de Shinnosuke, no quiero decir lo obvio pero estaban muy juntos, si no salgo, además tu estas aquí por mí- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la barbilla mientras su lengua se aproximaba a ella -eres bonita, consigues que a todos se nos ponga dura cuando sales a bailar , pero no olvides que eres una gran nadie fuera de este lugar- Akane volteo el rostro.

-Lo sé... déjame en paz, voy a vestirme...

Salió apresuradamente... Mouse era un verdadero imbécil... como si pudiera olvidar que no era nada, Ranma se lo había dejado muy claro cuando no volvió...

Salió a bailar vestida de encaje azul. Era el color del dolor vivo que sentía cada vez que recordaba esos ojos. Un sostén de encaje azul y unas bragas sujetas a un liguero que tapaban solo lo realmente necesario, zapatillas de aguja de 15 cm y una cinta en el cabello de encaje azul también...odiaba el maquillaje la hacía sentir vulgar.

Camino hacia su mesa mientras vio la cara de Kirin, al mirarla tenía una mano dentro del pantalón mientras la miraba, Taro, el que estaba a su lado le sonreía de manera provocativa, mientras pasaba un pase discreto por debajo de la mesa.

.

Kirin era el hijo del emperador, el descendiente en línea directa a suceder al emperador, era un chico raro, un hombre delgado de 176 centímetros, cabello hermoso, facciones finas y entrenado lo básico en las artes marciales, pero no tenía un propósito en la vida que no fuera ir al club todas las noches a meterse todo tipo de sustancias y pagarle a Kana para que bailara para él.

Taro todas las noches se sentaba en su mesa y parecía ser su sombra, incluso cuando Kirin pedía bailes "privados" de Kana esta había tenido que soportar que el más joven estuviera ahí mirando. Este llegaba todas las noches ahí y rondaba las mesas de todos, miraba a Kana como la mayoría pero nunca intento nada o al menos eso parece.

Mientras Mouse tomó el micrófono y anuncio - y ahora la chica que los acompañará toda la noche... Disfruten de Kana...-comenzó a sonar los primeros acordes de "Side to Side" de Arianna Grande y la joven apareció dentro de una tela colgante donde comenzó a bailar mientras los ojos de Kirin parecían desorbitados, estaba en éxtasis mirando a Kana y tocando su pantalón, parecía que el mundo había desaparecido y solo estaban Kana y el.

\- ¿Hermosa, verdad?

\- Hum- esa fue la escueta respuesta del acompañante.

\- Oh vamos Taro, sí que es hermosa, tu pantalón me dice que para ti también lo es -decía mientras señalaba la parte inferior del joven.

Taro disfrutaba con una fuerte erección en el pantalón, al igual que el resto de los caballeros ahí sentados. Shinnosuke también había observado el baile y a ese, tal Kirin, lo odiaba por mirar a la que desde ya consideraba su mujer y sobre todo por poder pagar sesiones de baile privado solo para él.

Cuando acabó el primer baile Kana salió hacia los vestidores...Mouse la intercepto.

\- Dile a Kirin que solo necesito un minuto para cambiarme y voy al privado- dijo ella con la boca seca... refiriéndose a Mouse.

\- Esta noche será doble Kana, otro cliente ha podido pagar tu privado- dijo Mouse sonriente.

-¿Quién es?- dijo ella con dejo de fastidio en su voz.

\- No lo sé, quien sea, ¿Tu hijo necesita ese dinero no linda?- Mouse sabía dónde clavar el puñal; rió por lo bajo, rozó sus dedos por la suave piel de la peli azul, mientras se paraba detrás de ella con la erección al máximo.

Kana solo asintió con los ojos vidriosos, no se iba a rendir, su hijo era lo único que había quedado del amor de Ranma y ella, porque ella misma se consideraba ya un despojo. Se fue a cambiar por un sostén de lunares y unas bragas tipo tanga del mismo estampado.

Cuando entro al privado sonaba "struggle for pleasure " de Wim Mertens, miró a un hombre de unos 50 años de traje elegante cabello oscuro corto y bigote, de facciones fuertes sentado ahí, subió a la mesa y comenzó a bailar, era una de su melodías favoritas; el hombre ni la miraba. Decidió acercarse y encararlo mientras bailaba y cuando puso sus pechos a la altura de la cara de él, el hombre la miro a la cara un poco incómodo y le dijo- y si mejor charlamos un poco-

Kana se sorprendió, no es que no le gustara la idea simplemente no quería perder su empleo, como dijo Mouse «su hijo necesitaba el dinero..»

-Vamos no seas tímido...yo solo estaré aquí una hora- dijo Kana intentando convencer al sujeto que bajo la vista.

Kana se subió encima de la mesa, y comenzó a bailar acercándose más y más a él. El sujeto se paró en el momento y salió del cuarto - Disculpa, no puedo-... Kana se sintió confundida.

La chica nueva Xian-Pu como sabía por Mouse que así se llamaba, la miro y se burló de ella al ver salir un cliente de un privado ni bien se cumplía el tiempo de la sesión. Murmuro algo en chino mientras reía frente a Kana.

Pensó que Mouse la regañaría pero no sucedió, y cuando salió ya no vio al sujeto del privado. Fue a cambiarse para Kirin a él le gustaba la seda y las telas ostentosas pero transparentes y se vistió en gasa blanca que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Cuando Kana entro al privado vio a Kirin sentado con mirada perdida, y a Taro en una esquina sentado devorándola con la mirada, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Kirin cambio al instante.

-¡Taro esta noche no!- dijo Kirin con una posición dominante, el hombre la vio tan hermosa, en gasa blanca transparente que la quería solo para él. Taro lo sabía desde que la vio llegar, se enfureció con Kana por ser tan malditamente hermosa, con Kirin por poder pagarla solo para él y por desearla; y más aún con él mismo, porque deseaba a la joven en secreto. Fingía que no frente a Kirin pero se descargaba pensando ella con las mujeres que llevaba a su cama.

Shinnosuke había visto a Kana entrar vestida en gasa blanca, tenía una mirada asesina en los ojos...

\- No puedo tolerar que otros la vean de esa forma, pagará todo aquel que la vio.

La quería para él solamente.

Kirin sintió un líquido mojar su pantalón al mismo tiempo que sentía alivio en su erección mientras Kana terminaba de bailar "Lillies of the valley" de Jun Miyake...tomo una toalla y el dinero que kirin dejaba para ella, era muy generoso solo con ella. Cuando salió de ahí, vio de nuevo a la chica extranjera mirándola con furia, le dio igual...paso por el centro del club y vio a Kogane bailando al ritmo de "Crazy in love" mientras el bar comenzaba a despejarse alrededor de las 3am.

Salió a fumar un cigarrillo y vio a Shinnosuke hablando con el otro guardia del club el chico de los colmillos.

\- Hace frío hoy.

\- Tienes razón, pero todo sea por mi familia.

Hibiki era nuevo, hacía un par de meses había vuelto de un viaje que hizo y como no encontró empleo y tenía 3 hijos pequeños con la cocinera de la familia Kuno, una hermosa chica llamada Ukyo Hibiki; la había visto la última vez que había venido temprano a recibir su paga, era una chica castaña de ojos azules y no había podido admirar su figura ya que el chico del colmillo la traía con faldas hasta los tobillos y venía cargando un pequeño de no más de 18 meses de edad llamado Koishi, y tras de ella tirando de su falda un pequeño de cabello castaño de unos 6 años llamado Ken, y una niña de colmillos como el padre que respondía por Kyoko, Ukyo no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera el saludo les daba, su esposo era muy celoso y pensaba que ese era un ambiente peligroso para su familia, además el joven Hibiki había sorprendido a Mouse un par de veces mirando a su esposa mientras amamantaba al más pequeño de sus hijos, y le hervía la sangre de tan solo recordarlo, tenía ganas de matar a ese cretino, pero como eran muy pobres en este momento mientras Ukyo cocinaba en casa de la familia Kuno en las mañanas él había entrado como seguridad al club por las noches y así no dejaban demasiado tiempo solos a los hijos; era muy reservado con todos y tenía una buena relación con Shinnosuke. Por un instante Kana pensó que hubiese preferido enfrentar la miseria junto a Ranma, y no haber caído hasta el fondo donde se encontraba ahora.

-Ranma fue su última palabra y pensamiento de la noche antes de entrar nuevamente al local para seguir trabajando. Eres un bobo.

Continuará

Este fic es gracias a la colaboración de Hana Note y Sailor Dancer.

Esperamos que esta nueva historia guste de todos los seguidores de Ranma 1/2.

Agradecer de la misma forma nuestra querida Sakura Saotome quien gustosamente es la beta reader como también a Lily sensei y por último a las chicas Locas por el Dios Griego, quienes apoyaron fervientemente para que esta historia salga a la luz.

Esperamos sus hermosos comentarios, nos leemos, hasta la próxima.

Hana Note & Sailordancer.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando salió del lugar ahí estaba Shinnosuke esperando por ella. Cada madrugada la acompañaba hasta Nerima y la dejaba un par de cuadras cerca de casa, Akane no quería que la llevase, temía las murmuraciones que podrían decir los mal intencionados vecinos.

\- ¿Cuando voy a conocer a tu familia?- le dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo azul de su rostro, de una manera tan cariñosa que asustó de cierta forma a Akane.

-No tengo a nadie- respondió ella, intentado con toda su fuerza no dejar que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante a esa caricia tan suave proporcionada por el chico de ojos agua Marina.

\- Entonces.. ¿Por qué no puedo llevarte hasta tu casa? si no tienes a nadie podríamos ir a desayunar un día y después no se...podríamos hacer lo que tu quieras- le brillo peligrosamente la mirada.

\- ¿Por quien me tomas? -Akane intercepto los deseos del chico y en el acto hablo con voz tenue pero firme -vivo con mi suegra, y soy madre soltera de un hermoso niño al cual debo respetar- Shinnosuke palideció al oír a Akane. Esta mientras hablaba iba perdiendo la voz y comenzaba a sollozar por el dolor que suponía su corazón.

-No puedo salir con nadie, a ningún lado, mi hijo tiene leucemia y esta recluido en el hospital, necesita un trasplante- le dio la espalda, no quería que la viera así, no quería percibir su lástima, la lástima con la que la miraba su suegra, sus vecinos que habían conocido a su desaparecido esposo, Tofú, Moose,o Kirin que sabía lo de su hijo ( Moose se lo había contado a Kirin para así obtener más dinero en los bailes privados de Kana), de ahí que Kirin le dejaba más que generosas propinas y además tenía un contrato con él de exclusividad para baile privado, aunque de vez en cuando Moose como la otra noche dejaba que algún adinerado cliente que pagara más de la cuenta y mientras Kirin estuviera borracho ,Kana podría bailar para alguien sin que este se diese cuenta. El chico de las gafas sabía a la perfección que Kirin se sentía atraído al punto de la obsesión por Kana así que la usaba para llenarse los bolsillos.

Shinnosuke la abrazo por detrás y pego su aliento al cuello de Akane, y le susurro- yo podria..si tu quisieras. Yo ...Akane ..Yo...- ella se soltó de prisa

\- Es tarde...tengo que ir a casa...adiós y por favor no insistas en ello, como te dije, debo respeto a mi familia- alguien observaba sigilosamente a la «pareja» sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Akane siguió hasta llegar a casa y al entrar a la ducha explotó en rabia, llanto, frustración, tantos sentimientos encontrados, a la misma vez se sentía culpable por desear amor de alguien, culpable por haber sentido como su cuerpo se estremecía cuando Shinnosuke era tan cercano a ella; se odiaba a si misma por seguir amando a Ranma y al mismo tiempo desear que Shinnosuke la quisiera de esa forma.

Salió del baño y de camino al hospital paso a una tienda de juguetes donde encontró un barco de juguete para su hijo, se imaginó lo que haría Ryu si lo viera, supuso que gritaría de la emoción, tomó la caja con el juguete y miro el precio 7650 JPY era una cantidad que no tenía, pero un nuevo aspecto de su personalidad apareció en medio de la desesperanza. Tomó el juguete y lo guardo en su bolso, mientras caminaba deprisa a la salida. el guardia de seguridad la siguió y le dijo

\- Señorita necesito revisar su bolso antes de que se retire- Akane quiso huir pero un hombre con rostro familiar la tomó del brazo y le dijo

\- Donde has estado, te estuve buscando- Akane recordó al hombre del privado de la noche anterior, el que había huido.

El hombre miro al guardia y le dijo- disculpe ha sido culpa mia; yo pagaré por eso en la caja.

Cuando salieron de la tienda y él le dio el bolso con el juguete dentro...

-Por que me estas siguiendo, ¿Cómo averiguaste donde vivo...?- Akane miraba furiosa al sujeto de bigote.

-Tranquila, solo quería disculparme- le dijo amablemente - puedo invitarte a comer algo?- aquel hombre le sonreía de una manera que nunca nadie lo había hecho, hasta se podría decir que cabía es su mirada la ternura.

Akane lo miró con desconfianza pero había algo en él que le dió seguridad o es que ya estaba enloqueciendo con todo lo que tenía encima, pero confió y con una sonrisa tímida asintió. El hombre sonrió también de vuelta y le cedió el paso.

\- Llegamos, puedes pedir lo que gustes.

\- Gracias -respondió la chica apesadumbrada por el actuar del señor.

Era una pequeña cafetería del centro de Nerima, ella pidió un helado al que solo le dio una probada y él Matcha.

Ella le contó un poco acerca de su vida sobre su infancia, decidió no hablar de su matrimonio fallido ni de su hijo y menos de su precaria situación económica que había sido evidente con el incidente de hace un rato no quería que la viera con lástima, mientras doblaba un barquito con la servilletas del lugar .

\- ¿Y cómo era tu Padre?- le pregunto, al no oírlo mencionar en el relato

-El murió cuando yo era muy chica- mintió.

El sujeto sonrió con tristeza, - pero, siempre que trato de imaginar como era, pienso que es un hombre fuerte, valiente y honorable- le sonrió mientras se levantaba de la mesa -gracias por el helado- dijo sonriendo.

-No comiste nada- le respondió el sujeto sonriendo de la misma manera.

-¿Irás a verme bailar hoy?- le preguntó ella.

-Ahí estaré- le dijo con un gesto formal y la vio alejarse perdiéndose entre las angostas calles de Nerima.

Akane llegó al hospital un poco después de las 11 ante la mirada sorprendida de su suegra por la tardanza de la misma.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste querida? Te estuve llamando al móvil- dijo Nodoka con preocupación cuando vio entrar a la chica por la puerta.

\- Me demore comprando algo, ¿Cómo está hoy? he perdido el móvil- dijo la chica mientras veía al niño en la cama.

-Mal..., querida -dijo Nodoka con un nudo en la garganta, ya casi no abre los ojos..empezó a sollozar.. -Dios ¿Dónde está mi hijo?... ¿Por qué no está aquí Akane?- Akane la abrazo y tomo la mano de su hijo, no podía derrumbarse frente a ellos.- Por cierto Tofú ha venido a preguntar por ti, dijo que en cuanto puedas pases a buscarlo; pero cielo santo hija que delgada estás es que acaso estarás enfermando tu también, no me quiero quedar sola Akane por favor- suplicó la mujer cuando vio como se marcaba cada vertebra en su espalda alta tras la camiseta.

\- No es nada, de verdad yo estoy perfectamente bien, ¿Ve? -haciendo el gesto como si hiciera fuerza con sus bíceps.

\- Eso espero hija. No soportaría perderte a ti también, no podría.

\- No se preocupe tía, yo siempre estaré para usted y para mi hijo.

Akane salió a buscar al Dr. Tofú en cuanto su suegra estuvo más tranquila.

soy yo - dijo la chica cuando apareció por la puerta, Akane noto como el hombre se veía exhausto y sudoroso, tenia el comienzo de la barba crecida y el bigote.

El Dr levanto la vista y la miro un segundo, la enfermedad del niño estaba consumiendo también a Akane, estaba demasiado delgada y se veía débil y pequeña.

-Akane..pasa- le dijo el médico.- Mira Akane... siéntate por favor- le ofreció una silla y cerró la puerta.

\- Estoy bien asi Dr, ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo con voz cortada.

-Akane...-Tofú se revolvió el cabello y puso una mano dentro de la bata y la otra sosteniendo los lentes. -Tu no eres compatible para ser donante de Ryu y tu suegra tampoco... y la verdad se nos esta agotando el tiempo...-al fin había dicho, se sentía terriblemente mal por tener que decirle eso a esa chiquilla, pero el tiempo estaba jugando en su contra y no quería engañarla.

Akane se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, no, ¿por qué su hijo?, ¿por qué él?, era tan pequeño y ella no había podido disfrutarlo, era el hijo del amor de su vida, era lo único bueno que ella tenía lo único que Ranma había dejado de él en ella; las lagrimas solo caían mientras ella estaba arrodillada en el piso de la pequeña oficina. Tofú se acerco a ella , se inclinó para levantarla y le dijo -Akane si tan solo hubiera alguien más, si el Papá estuviera..-Un extraño sentimiento de furia se apodero de Akane, quien levantó la mirada hecha una fiera.

-Es por el dinero, es eso ¿Verdad?, ¡cree que no puedo pagar eh!, pero lo reuniré, ya tengo una parte, voy a vender mi casa, por favor usted es médico juro ayudar- Le gritaba la chica a Tofú. Éste solo la observaba, no sabía que decir, él tenia hijas, sabía lo que Akane sufría, no quería imaginar a su esposa en esa situación; se limitó a mirarla solamente. Akane lo noto y entonces con lagrimas en los ojos se quito la playera, frente a un Tofú totalmente sorprendido que volteó de inmediato la mirada- es eso verdad, es lo que quieres, si es por esto, tómalo Tofú, pero salva a mi hijo, ¡sálvalo!-

Tofú caminó hacia ella y levanto la camiseta de Akane del suelo, se la dio en mano; beso su frente y le dijo -Lo siento Akane, si no consigo el donador, no hay más que hacer...- salió de la oficina frustrado, enojado, con un genio de los mil demonios, definitivamente odiaba fallar, necesitaba un trago. Sacó el móvil y llamó a un amigo, lo necesitaba, no podía más. Después de colgar con su amigo sacó el móvil y le dijo a Kasumi que esa noche llegaría tarde.

Cuando entró en su casa, y no encontró a nadie se asusto; pero miro que todo estaba igual que el día que se había ido, le entró una extraña nostalgia. Ingresó a la recámara principal y observo en la mesa de noche la foto del día en que se había casado hacía unos años, se recostó en la cama y olió su perfume, abrió el closet y empezó a oler su ropa, vio que había mucha ropa vieja y zapatos desgastados; y ahí estaba el vestido de novia, lo tomó y lo pegó a su cuerpo simplemente estaba intacto, aún tenía su aroma, no pudo contener su reacción corporal, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado; quería ver a su muchacho seguro sería el hombre de la casa, cuidando a su madre de las miradas codiciosas de los demás.

Akane llegó al club esa tarde, Shinnosuke estaba esperando por ella con una gesto de tristeza y enojo mezclados.

-Te estuve llamando al móvil, lo hice tan mal que ya no contestas mis llamadas - le dijo con un aire de tristeza en su voz.

-Lo he extraviado- le contestó con voz cortante, cuando Shinnosuke la miró se dio cuenta que hoy se veía mas pálida que nunca, tenía la nariz afilada y un cierto aire oscuro en la mirada.

-Akane perdóname, ¿tú estás bien?- le dijo el chico de manera dulce mientras se acercaba a ella.

Akane sintió que ya no podía lidiar más contra los deseos de Shinnosuke, sintió que hoy si necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí para ella, justo cuando el joven de ojos agua marina estaba por tomarla del mentón se acercaba Mouse gritó su nombre.

-¡Kana!, que demonios estas haciendo, que te he dicho sobre esta basura, olvidas que tienes un contrato aquí; ¡entra! tenemos que hablar.

Akane se sobresaltó y entro deprisa...

-Debemos hablar- dijo Shinnosuke al deslizar sus manos mientras la soltaba. Unos metros atrás el joven Hibiki observaba todo desde su lugar. Akane paso primero al baño a calmarse un poco, había estado a punto de dejar que Shinnosuke la besara, ¿realmente quería eso?, era obvio que no, es solo que estaba al límite de su vida. Ya no podía mas, necesitaba un escape.

Entro a la oficina de Moose sin llamar y lo que observo fue "literal", la chica china de rodillas en tanga, se inclinaba directo a la entrepierna de Mouse con la boca muy abierta mientras el chico sentado con el pantalón y la ropa interior abajo tenía los ojos en blanco y la tomaba del cabello marcando el ritmo; cuando Mouse vio a Kana dentro de la oficina con los ojos clavados en la escena se quito a Xian-Pu de encima de su entrepierna y se subió el pantalón haciendo señas de que se fuera y lo dejara solo con Kana. La china pasó junto a Kana sosteniendo la mirada y limpiándose la boca de lo que había quedado fuera.

-No pienso trabajar en víspera de Navidad, estas loco si crees que lo haré, estaré con mi hijo. Tengo un hijo en el hospital lo olvidas, ¿qué clase de Madre crees que soy?- le gritó al pelinegro.

-Una madre muy abnegada y que lo ama y sabe que si trabaja en víspera de Navidad podrá liquidar la cuenta del hospital...Kirin ha ofrecido una fortuna para ti y otra para el club a cambio de la noche del 24, pero Kirin te quiere para él toda la noche, solo para él... piénsalo.

-¡No soy una maldita prostituta!- espeto Kana.

-Deja de pensar en ese esposo tuyo, te abandono con un hijo, no fuiste suficiente linda acéptalo, no dejarás que muera tu hijo solo por serle fiel a aquel que te abandonó con todo y tu hijo, no le importaron en lo más mínimo- Mouse sabía dar en la herida abierta, no por nada era la mano derecha de la joven señora Kuno.

-Piénsalo, linda -le dijo pasando una mano por sus caderas y lamiendo su cuello -una noche en la cama de Kirin y tu hijo tendrá lo que necesita- Akane le retiro la mano y se limpió el cuello con un gesto en el rostro de asco.

-Mi hijo necesita un donador urgente- dijo con la cabeza gacha- mi suegra y yo no podemos donarle- se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Si aceptas ser de Kirin él puede salvar a tu hijo, él es la línea directa a sucesor al emperador, él puede poner todo su poder a tus pies, si te le entregas ..Piénsalo Kana.

Kana salió de la oficina de Mouse con la cabeza revuelta y el estómago también, no había comido nada pero sentía el estómago hecho un nudo, fue al baño y devolvió solo ácido y un poco de sangre "se alegró" le dio placer.

Kana se puso unos zapatos tipo "heels shoes" negros con cuerdas alrededor de las pantorrillas, un bustier de color rosa con franjas negras, y una peluca lila. Salió del vestidor caminando por el centro del club cuando escucho su nombre en los labios de Mouse presentándola, oyó silbidos y palabras de los hombres ahí presentes, vio a Xian-Pu sentada con las piernas abiertas mientras Taro metía un dedo en medio de las bragas, decidió cambiar la mirada, cuando Taro noto que pasaba Kana por ahí retiró la mano rápidamente, subió a la plataforma junto al tubo y comenzó a escuchar los acordes de " Apple " de Cat Jahnke mientras subía por el tubo y se dejaba caer, hacía un giro en martini, un escorpio muy bien marcado, y media bandera que dejaba ver sus oblicuos y abdominales. Desde la entrada Shinnosuke observaba, ya no podía esperar más, haría a Akane su mujer, la sacaría de ahí y aceptaría al niño como suyo. Ya no podía soportar a Taro comiéndose a Akane con la mirada, tampoco al cretino de Mouse, y el estúpido niño rico de Kirin comprando el tiempo de Kana y hasta había notado como la miraba el joven Hibiki a pesar de estar casado, esa mujer realmente era una mujer deseada, y después de que él sintió que se acercaron más hace un rato, ya no quería esperar más.

Kana bailo "Siren" de Tori Amos y el club estaba repleto y expectante, era verdad que ella era la estrella del lugar, siempre que ella bailaba era el momento donde nadie se movía de sus asientos y los tragos corrían en todas direcciones, ni el mismo Taro se atrevía a dejar su asiento, Akane tenía una presencia en el escenario, una técnica de baile perfecta y un cuerpo joven y hermoso ademas de unos ojos suplicantes, era una peligrosa combinación. Mouse se masturbaba viéndola bailar.

Cuando bajó de la plataforma, anunciaron a Asuza, y sonaron los primeros acordes de "Candy man" de Cristina Aguilera mientras Asuza salía vestida con un leotardo sin espalda y con un óvalo por delante que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero en el bar el movimiento se recuperó por unos momentos y algunos aprovecharon para ir a la barra, otros se retiraban, Taro seguía promocionando su mercancía y algunos más charlaban.

Luego siguió el turno a Xian Pu, era sin duda una exótica belleza, pero demasiado vulgar para bailar, al arreglarse, y en la manera en que se relacionaba con los chicos. Sonaron los primeros acordes de "amor porteño " de Gotam project y Xian-Pu solo vestida con bragas y unos bombori en las manos comenzó a moverse, no es que estuviera mal, Taro y Mouse sabía que no, ya habían probado la mercancía, pero definitivamente esa chica no tenía ni un poco de clase.

-¡Kana!- gritó Mouse mientras la vio pasar a los vestidores, -cámbiate Kirin quiere verte y después está el hombre de la noche anterior-

-De acuerdo- dijo, se sentía exhausta.

Entro al privado de Kirin, hoy tampoco estaba Taro, llevaba unas bragas rojas y un bustier sujetador rojo de encaje transparente, con liguero y medias y empezó a sonar "sexy back" de Justin Timberlake en la habitación mientras Kana hacía lo suyo Kirin miraba como las gotas de sudor de la mujer caían hacia sus pezones que se tranparentaban y se endurecían, quería succionarlos y poner sus labios en las areolas rosadas de la chica, empezó a masturbarse frente a ella, mientras Kana bailaba finalmente terminó en su pantalón como de costumbre. Ya había hablado con Mouse de dinero tenía que tener a Kana, anhelaba estar dentro de ella, poseerla y verla suplicar de placer mientras la poseía.

 _Si fuera por Kirin el haría emperatriz del Japón a una bailarina exótica, poco le importaba_ -al diablo con todo, el amaba a esa mujer- _ó eso creía él_ \- en un intento desesperado la toco, lo había hecho acarició su muslo con el dorso del dedo índice, tenía una piel tersa, y muy suave, pensó que eso apagaría un poco su necesidad por ella, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, solo pudo desatar su deseo irrefrenable por ella. Kana en el instante que sintió el índice de Kirin sobre su muslo, recorriendolo con suavidad, se asustó, pero recordó las palabras de Mouse sobre el poder que tenía Kirin para salvar a su hijo y le sonrió con ojos asustados, tomó su dinero y salió apresurada; sabía que Kirin estaba seguro que ella aceptaría la oferta, lo veía en su mirada.

Fue a cambiarse por un baby doll en palo de rosa, con liguero y zapatillas tipo "high heels" en blanco y entro al privado de el hombre que había pagado el barco de su hijo, entró con una sonrisa en la cara. -hola- lo saludo y comenzó a sonar "Kissing in the rain" de Patrick Doyle y la peliazul comenzó a bailar al igual que la otra noche el hombre no la miraba, Kana se acerco y le dijo -vamos no tengas miedo, este es mi trabajo- el hombre la miró y este le respondió -¿ y si mejor hablamos un poco?- Kana bajo el volumen y se sentó,- ¿de qué quieres hablar?- dijo la chica, -¿vas a pedirme mi teléfono?, por ahora no tengo móvil lo he extraviado, creo que fue aquel día en la tienda y la verdad no tengo teléfono en casa.

\- No, quiero hablar un poco de mí, es decir, quiero estar más cerca de ti, hija. –el hombre guardó silencio, esperando pacientemente la reacción de la joven pero esta solo lo miraba como si ni existiera, así que decidió romper ese incómodo momento- mi nombre es Soun Tendo, viví en Japón por mucho tiempo en la ciudad de Nerima, soy experto en artes marciales estilo libre, siempre soñe con tener un Dojo y poder enseñar artes marciales...Tuve una esposa llamada Naoko Tendo y...-Kana estaba en shock, comenzo a lanzar golpes y se lanzó contra él, Shinnosuke y Hibiky entraron -que quieres aquí...por que me haces daño- gritaba la chica- lárgate..- sollozaba a gritos pero dentro de ella sentía un poco de felicidad al saber que no estaba tan sola en este mundo.

Shinnosuke entendió que había querido abusar de Kana y le propino una golpiza a Soun, éste se defendía pero el chico era hábil. Cuando Shinnosuke estaba por sacar una arma, Akane se interpuso –Basta, fue suficiente, el señor no me hizo nada malo, solo sáquenlo de mi vista –Ryoga intervino de inmediato - ya está bien, está bastante golpeado y no creo que se levante-. Afuera estaba nevando lo dejaron botado en medio de la calle hacia donde daba la puerta de proveedores del lugar . Kana salió del bar por la madrugada muy afectada, tanto que uso toda su astucia para escabullirse de Shinnosuke, le había pedido ayuda al joven Hibiki y este la ayudó de buena gana, era una mujer hermosa sin duda y le simpatizaba, si él no estuviera casado sin duda se atrevería con ella, estuviese quien estuviese en medio.

Así que con la ayuda del chico de la pañoleta, Akane salió sin ser vista, fue directo a casa y en la bañera se desahogó, en su mente sólo se formulaba una pregunta _¿cómo pudo aparecer?_ , después de tanto tiempo, cuando ella más lo necesitó no estuvo, su madre murió pensando en él, ella lo sabía y a él solo le importaron las artes marciales... Y de nuevo ahí estaba llorando y sin querer Ranma en su pensamiento... será que cuando ella muriera él aparecería de nuevo para buscar a Ryu...Salió de la ducha y cuando entró al closet encontró su vestido de novia fuera y la ropa revuelta, aquel vestido de novia... _Ranma otra vez_...No tuvo apetito para desayunar y se durmió un par de horas antes de relevar a su suegra en el hospital.

Tofú y Nodoka vieron entrar por la puerta a una cosita pequeña de ojos avellana, con cabello largo, jeans, tenis, una sudadera de los sex pistols y una cara muy pálida. Tofú sabía que algo no andaba bien con Akane pero no quería ofuscarla más, ya que necesitaba concentrarse en Ryu.

-Querida, que bueno que llegas, déjame besar esa cara bonita- le dijo su suegra- hija de verdad has desayunado, es que pareces un fantasma de lo pálida que estás-

-Estoy bien -respondió Akane y la abrazo, se lanzó de inmediato a la cama de su hijo y comenzó a besar su frente y su carita, al mismo tiempo las lágrimas brotaban sin poder controlarlas. A Nodoka y a Tofú se les hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Tofú salió del cuarto de Ryu no podía con esa escena, Nodoka recogía sus cosas para salir rumbo a casa, beso la cabeza de su nuera y la manita de su nieto, y antes de salir se volvió hacia Akane y le dijo- por cierto linda estuve llamando a tu móvil un par de veces y en el segundo intento me contesto una chica llamada Ranko, le he pedido su dirección para que puedas recogerlo y le he ofrecido una pequeña suma de dinero que yo tengo ahorrado hija no te preocupes, pero es que en estos días nadie devuelve nada tan fácilmente, además me ha simpatizado por teléfono, ella insistió en que no era necesaria la recompensa pero, tu insiste; ahora me voy por que voy a darme un baño y a prepararte algo de comer, necesitas comer Akane, Ryu te necesita sana, pasó una noche tranquilo- le dijo la señora antes de acariciarle el cabello y saco de su bolsa un pequeño rollo de dinero- para la recompensa- Akane tomo el dinero y lo devolvió a la mano de su suegra- No se preocupe, puedo pagarle a la chica , gracias por buscarme el móvil, debo ser un desastre tía, hasta el móvil tienes que buscar por mi; discúlpame, nunca fui lo suficiente..- agacho la cabeza frente a su suegra. La señora Nodoka la abrazo, y le dijo- no digas eso, Ranma no pudo haber elegido mejor, ánimo.- y salió del cuarto. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del hospital, pensaba para si misma que Akane estaba muy extraña últimamente, delgada, pálida y su carácter se había vuelto frágil y cambiante. Algo muy malo le ocurría a su nuera; de camino a casa paso al templo e hizo una plegaria por su nuera, su nieto y su hijo que debía volver antes de que ocurriera algo fatal.

Era 23 de Diciembre, Akane tenía el día libre hoy por que trabajaría la víspera de Navidad, Moose accedió a darle el día previo con la condición de que aceptara a Kirin, de todas maneras planeaba hacerlo, necesitaba conseguir un trasplante para su hijo urgente, no lo dejaría morir. No se animó a contárselo a su suegra, sabía que solo la llenaría de pena y tal vez la despreciaría por deshonrar el apellido Saotome, pero a estas alturas, lo único que importaba era salvar la vida de Ryu y le daría lo que fuese a quien sea a cambio de la vida de su hijo, daría su vida si eso pudiese salvar la de Ryu, estaba nevando terriblemente, Akane sentía como caminando por las calles de Nerima el frío calaba sus huesos.

Subió al pequeño edificio donde habían muchas puertas pequeñas y vio el número 8 y tocó, cuando abrió la puerta la golpearon 2 ojos azul intenso como los de él y se desmayó.

Continuará...

Hola ¿Qué tal? lo sé estoy desaparecida jejeje.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, en realidad sólo es la mitad pero decidí dejarlo en la mejor parte *risa malvada*.

Esta semana que viene no podré subir capítulo porque tengo un examen así que ni modo tengo que estudiar.

Sin mas, espero sus comentarios. AHAHAHA me olvidaba, el próximo capitulo hay lemon.

Ahora si me voy bye bye.

Hana Note y Sailordancer.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la chica ojiazul escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta y se dispuso a abrir, la situación real se presentó ante ella como un huracán, arrasando todo lo que tiene frente a su paso, una chica de ojos avellana, demasiado pálida, de mirada triste, cabellos azules hasta la cintura, la miró a los ojos y se desmayó, la pelirroja la tomó en brazos, cuando lo hizo noto la delgadez de la chica y eso estrujó su corazón fuertemente- cielos Akane , como te he extrañado, pero ya, estás aquí y no te dejaré ir nunca, despierta- decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. –nunca más me volveré a separar de ti y de mi hijo, nadie nos alejará, ni siquiera…

En ese mismo instante Akane abrió los ojos y vio a una hermosa chica pelirroja de ojos azules que le recordaba mucho a Ranma y se le quebró la mirada, estaba a punto de llorar, cuando, la pelirroja le dijo - ¿estás mejor, te sientes bien?- viendo su rostro intensamente -si gracias- dijo bajando la mirada, no podía ver ese color de ojos, es que eran tan idénticos a los de él.

-Tú debes ser Ranko, yo soy Akane Saot..Tendo, mucho gusto- le tendió la mano. La peliroja sintió como le hervía la sangre al escuchar el nombre de presentación de la chica

\- Mucho gusto Akane, yo soy Ranko- le dijo tomando su mano, el contacto entre ambas fue electrizante, Akane se sintió confundida y miró al piso, Ranko la miraba intensamente

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerte té, agua, o algo? ¿Desayunaste?- dijo preocupada y de manera suplicante

-Agua, gracias, si desayune-mintió, -es solo que tus ojos me recordaron a alguien...dijo con tristeza y la cabeza baja. Ranko se vio desarmada...

-¿Ah sí, a quién?- dijo nerviosa, Akane se quito la chaqueta, la bufanda y el gorro y Ranko termino de observar cuan delgada estaba desde la última vez que la había visto.

-Puedo usar tu baño- dijo la pelizaul con la boca seca.

-Claro, pasa- dijo la pelirroja. Se veía demasiado diferente a como la recordaba, nunca fue una mujer escandalosa pero ahora simplemente se había apagado aquel brillo en la mirada y esa sonrisa que tenía y que lo había hechizado, simplemente no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte.

Akane salió del baño, estaba más tranquila, pensó que debía parar de pensar en Ranma, es solo que los azules ojos de la chica se habían clavado en su cabeza, salió, se sentó, tomo el vaso de agua le dio un sorbo, y saco algo de dinero de su bolso.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con el móvil, no todo el mundo los devuelve en ésta época- dijo haciendo una reverencia a la chica pelirroja, la pelirroja miró las huesudas y pequeñas manos ofreciendo dinero, y se lo devolvió como ella había hecho con su suegra por la mañana.

\- No es necesario- le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos...Siéntate toma agua ...cuéntame porque te desmayaste -le dijo de manera sutil y muy bajito, no dejaba su mano...ella levanto la cabeza...

-¿Te gustaría intentar algo?- dijo la peliazul.

Ranko la miró sonrojada, dime.. -contamos hasta 3 y nos damos un abrazo...- Ranko la miraba intensa...-lo siento, es una tontería dijo la peliazul llevando el móvil a su bolsa y caminando a la salida; la chica pelirroja le dijo.

-Espera, si quiero intentarlo, Akane- la peliazul volvió y contaron juntas 1..2..3...y se abrazaron, Akane se sintió muy bien, comenzó a sentir vida de nuevo en ella, y al mismo tiempo un vacío en el pecho cuando el olor de la pelirroja penetró sus sentidos...Ranko por su parte sentía que ahí en ese momento en esos brazos estaba todo lo que había pedido en la vida, pero se asustó cuando la peli azul comenzó a sollozar...

\- ¿Akane que tienes?- le dijo asustada la pelirroja.

-Es que hueles tanto a él, y tus ojos. -decía esto mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro confundido de la chica- discúlpame -tomó su bolso dispuesta a salir por segunda ocasión y Ranko la tomó por la cintura lo que la sorprendió, su tacto había erizado su piel, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Akane, cuéntame por favor... no quiero que te vayas así, quizás necesitas decírselo a alguien...-dijo suplicando.

-¿Por qué te interesaría?- dijo con desconfianza la peliazul.

-Porque veo en tus ojos, sufrimiento...- dijo dolida y solemne la pelirroja.

Akane comenzó a sollozar, con la cabeza baja - perdoname, es que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos- le dijo y Ranko se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Me recuerdas a mi esposo...-dijo bajando la cabeza y tomando más agua.

\- ¿Y dónde está él, Akane? Claro si se puede saber- preguntó Ranko.

\- Se marcho y no volvió mas... supongo que no fui suficiente. -dijo la peliazul con la voz cortada por el nudo en su garganta- y tus ojos son iguales a los de él y a los de mi hijo- dijo Akane, que se iba derrumbando frente a la otra chica.

-Así que tienes un hijo- dijo Ranko.

-Ryu, lo único bueno que hice en mi vida, pero tampoco para él soy suficiente, no he podido salvarlo, ni a él...- ya no pudo hablar más no le salían más que lágrimas de sus avellanos ojos.

Ranko estaba petrificada- ¿qué le había pasado a su muchacho?- Akane estaba muy mal, que fue lo que sucedió...

Akane se levantó, seco sus ojos, y le dio las gracias por el agua...iba a la puerta una vez más cuando Ranko le dijo...-se que te parecerá extraño pero me gustaría que te quedes hoy aquí, si no tienes algo que hacer. –todo aquello parecía un sutil ruego.

Akane la miro y le dijo -no tengo nada mas que hacer ¿pero estás, segura?

Ranko asintió, le ofreció una taza de té y se sentó frente a ella.

-Dímelo Akane que ocurrió con tu esposo y el pequeño-

Akane la abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Ranko la abrazo y se quedó junto a ella acariciando su espalda y su cabello, seguía siendo muy hermosa. Pero que había pasado..necesitaba entender, Akane enredaba sus deditos en sus cabellos y lentamente se quedaron dormidas abrazadas. La madre de Ryu se levantó primero se puso la chaqueta, la bufanda y el gorro rápidamente, tenía que estar a las 9 a.m en el hospital si quería pasar todo el día con el niño, y eran las 8:40 a.m, vio que no estaba la pelirroja leyó la nota de que había salido a buscar el desayuno que la esperara por favor. Akane se marcho deprisa al hospital, ¿qué le había pasado?, se había quedado en casa de una desconocida solo por que sus ojos y su aroma le recordaban a Ranma, definitivamente se había convertido en un despojo que mendigaba afecto humano.

Llegó al hospital, Nodoka la vio y sintió que su corazón le avisaba que la chica estaba por colapsar. Se veía aun peor que el día anterior y tenía los ojos hinchados se veía que había estado llorando. Su suegra ya no sabía más que decirle, sabía que lo que fuera, Akane había cambiado muchísimo desde que se fue Ranma y la enfermedad de Ryu la tenía al borde.

Se marcho discretamente a casa y cuando llego notó que su nuera no había probado bocado el día de ayer, una lagrima se deslizó por su rostro...-Ranma, hijo, Akane se desvanece -susurró para sí misma.

A las 5 p.m Akane salía de la ducha para marcharse al club, hoy era el día que Kirin y ella cerrarían el negocio, por que eso era, un sucio negocio, que le devolvería a su hijo la vida y ya solo eso importaba para ella, cuando salió, sintió un ambiente raro en la casa. De pronto sintió como una mano cubrió sus labios y la otra la envolvió metiendo la mano dentro de la toalla, sintió unos dedos deslizarse por sus entrañas y una fuerte erección empujando por detrás de ella, Akane gemía y temblaba de miedo. El individuo empujaba los dedos cada vez más fuerte y sintió como sus dedos se mojaban mientras exploraban el interior de ella y el brazo que la sujetaba sintió erguir sus pezones; por un instante pensó que Akane estaba respondiendo, decidió soltar su boca y darle la vuelta. Cuando la giro Akane estaba llorando desnuda frente a él, tenía un gesto de destrucción en la mirada esto había acabado de matarla y la humedad en sus piernas caía en una gota que iba recorriendo su muslo, pantorrilla y pie hasta llegar al piso dejando un camino por el lugar donde pasó. Shinnosuke se lamió los dedos y un segundo después se sintió como un ser miserable, quería que Akane lo golpeara, que le dijera algo, pero ella, se dirigió al closet se vistió y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra.

Después de dar una gran bocanada de aire se dirigió a la estación, total sumar esto a otra cosas horrible en su vida, no tenía importancia. En tiempo pasado hubiera estado furiosa, le habría propinado una paliza que lo hubiese dejado inválido pero toda esa fuerza se había ido con el abandono de su esposo, su hijo postrado en una cama de hospital y lo que tuvo que hacer en la vida para sobrevivir.

Shinnosuke se limpio la ropa, había terminado solo, tocándola de esa manera. Salió corriendo a la estación ¿qué había hecho? Había perdido la cordura, solo fue a su casa con la intención de encararla, con la clara convicción de decirle que no permitiría lo que iba a pasar esta noche entre Kirin y ella, el joven Hibiki se lo había contado ayer en el club; Ukyo le había contado durante la comida, que en casa de el matrimonio Kuno había escuchado a Mouse y a Nabiki hablando de la cantidad que habían pedido a Kirin por una noche con Akane de lo que ella solo vería el 20%, Shinnosuke ardió de rabia, esa mujer era suya, iría a su casa y le diría que la amaba, que quería cuidar de ella y su hijo, que quería hacerla su mujer. Iba a pedirle que huyeran juntos a Ryugenzawa que allá el buscaría una cura para su hijo, que lo vería como si fuera de él, y lo amaría por que era de ella, su abuelo los ayudaría.Y que había sucedido se había dejado llevar por su deseo, había terminado asustándole prácticamente violándola y seguro ahora no querría escucharlo.

Kana llego con la mirada perdida al club; el día ya había sido demasiado para ella, Shinnosuke se había transformado frente a sus ojos, ahora era otro más en la lista de los hombres que no le interesaban,si en algún momento lo pensó, no se había percatado de que se equivocó con él y ademas estaba esa chica Ranko que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, su contacto fue electrizante pensó y luego se reprendió a si misma; estaba pensando en una chica, ¡oh, por Dios en una chica!, ¿hasta donde pienso caer? que ya hasta las chicas me pone.

Iba hablando consigo misma que ni siquiera noto al joven Hibiki, cuando pasó junto a él, le dio una mirada y sonrió, sin duda amaba a su Ukyo, pero esta mujer tenía algo que te la ponía dura de inmediato. Que imbécil podría haberla abandonado y atreverse a deshonrarla haciéndole un hijo sin responsabilizarse de él.

Akane iba ensimismada cuando unos quejidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, al asomarse por la puerta de donde provenían la imagen quedo grabada en su cabeza, Xian- Pu introducía el miembro de Mouse en su boca y lamía de arriba abajo mientras con sus manos no paraba de pellizcar sus pezones enrojecidos y erectos, en tanto del otro lado Taro empujaba fuerte detrás de ella mientras tiraba de su cabello hacia atrás. La china gemía escandalosamente y Taro termino diciendo el nombre de Akane en voz alta; cuando eso sucedió la chica China se enfureció, se removió furiosa para sacar a Taro de su interior y se le fue encima a golpes, se veía que era hábil para las artes marciales. Mouse se había percatado de que Akane observaba y sonrió, dejo que la china se desquitara un poco con Taro, después entro a calmarla llevándosela con él a su oficina para terminar lo que ya había empezado.

Kirin tenía que atender asuntos con su padre así que mando con uno de sus criados un mensaje a Mouse avisando que estaría en el club hasta un poco después de las 11 ; para que Kana estuviera lista, pensaba llevarla a sus aposentos, ya había pagado por ella y no la tomaría en el club, en el cuarto donde se hacen los privados, la llevaría a un lugar donde solo fueran ella y él, aunque solo fuera por una noche quería tratarla como si de verdad fueran una pareja, quería vivir la fantasía. La chica no solo le parecía hermosa y sensual, le parecía dulce y siempre había sido amable y respetuosa con él. Quería hacerla feliz por lo menos una noche- o quién sabe -pensó con una sonrisa.

Mouse y un Taro golpeado charlaban en la oficina cuando llegó el criado de Kirin informando la situación, a la primera cabeza de ese lugar se le ocurrió que Kana saliera a bailar mientras llegaba Kirin, el no tendría que saberlo y el club estaba a reventar, eso generaría mayores ingresos.

-Cámbiate linda -dijo Mouse besando la clavícula de Kana mientras esta se cepillaba el cabello -sales en 5, ufff que aroma, como desearía ser Kirin esta noche - le dijo el chico mientras salía del vestidor de Kana. Ella solo miró con asco el camino de saliva que había dejado el sujeto.

\- Y ahora con ustedes, para que le deseen feliz Navidad, esta la muy dulce y hermosa Kana – con una gran presencia salió Kana vestida de Gitana con un bustier de monedas sueltas y unas bragas tipo tanga con un pareo de monedas amarrado a la cadera y un pandero en la mano. Mientras comenzaba a sonar "Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves " de Jasha Alain Klebe, ella se movía. Se oían silbidos, aplausos y gritos de feliz Navidad Kana, cuando estaba a punto de terminar el sonido de la música, Kana arranco la parte de arriba del sostén , dejando solo una tira tapando sus botones rosados, y el pareo quedando en bragas mientras sonaba "Tainted Love" el cover de Marilyn Manson y subía por el tubo mientras realizaba un movimiento fenix, después una inversión para luego un movimiento de carrusel, hasta deslizarse al suelo y quedar de rodillas frente a los clientes, Mouse le hizo la seña de que continuara con la playlist, y Kana asintió aunque comenzaba a sudar y a sentir una terrible opresión en el pecho. Le faltaba en aire.

Eran más de las 5 p.m cuando Ranko volvió a su apartamento, unos asuntos le tomaron un poco más de tiempo y cuando entró en casa con un ramo de rosas rojas colgado que pensaba darle a su Akane se dio cuenta que la chica ya no estaba, no había una sola nota, solo su aroma en la almohada donde se habían quedado juntas con la sensación de su piel y su cuerpo en sus manos. -Arrrrghh- pensó porque con Akane todo tenía que ser tan difícil- salió decidida a encontrarla en su casa. Cuando llego a la casa Tendo, llamó varias veces pero nadie salió; se fue y marcó como loca el móvil de Akane, hasta que después de la llamada 16 contestó un sujeto...-diga- dijo Mouse en el móvil en medio del barullo del club, Xian Pu había oído el móvil timbrar una y otra vez que fastidiada se lo llevó al chico diciéndole que era de la chica fea. Mouse sonrió sarcásticamente y contesto el móvil por si era algo urgente que tuviera que ver con el hijo de Kana. -¿estoy llamando al móvil de Akane Tendo?- dijo la voz de una mujer, -¿si, ha pasado algo con el niño?- contesto Mouse, -¿eh? ah , no nada, fingió Ranko soy una ami..- Mouse no la dejó terminar

\- Escucha no me importa quien diablos eres, no tengo tiempo, Kana esta en el club trabajando, no puede atenderte- colgó.

-¿El club?- pensó Ranma, usando el Internet comenzó a buscar el club, aparecía demasiadas opciones, probó con trabajo en el club y tampoco era una opción, mientras lo hacía seguía pensando en que demonios había pasado con su hijo. Se transformó en hombre cogió el móvil e hizo una llamada a un amigo.

-¿Hibiki?- dijo del otro lado del auricular.

-¿Sa-o-to-me?- dijo el chico de los colmillos parado fuera del bar, hizo señas a Shinnosuke de que atendería la llamada.

-Si estoy en Japón de nuevo y con ganas de salir, me han recomendado un lugar que llaman el Club, ¿Que dices, te gustaría acompañarme?, o ¿U-chan te lo prohíbe?-, Hibiky se rió con un colmillo de fuera.

-No seas bobo, y no puedo acompañarte por que estoy trabajando- Ranma hizo una mueca que mala suerte.

\- Sé que eres la última persona a quien debería preguntarle pero sabes como llegar- dijo el chico de a trenza.

-Claro, yo trabajo ahí- dijo el chico.

Ranma sonrió -¿dime dónde es?

\- ¿Tienes donde anotar?- dijo Ryoga.

Hoy sabré todo Akane -fue lo que iba pensando Ranko que otra vez se había convertido en mujer, mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar.

Decidió ir como chica, cuando llegó Shinnosuke le sonrió y la dejó entrar, el muy idiota era el que estaba con su esposa hace unos días. Definitivamente era una chica hermosa, no como Akane quien poseía una belleza atormentada pero esta chica era hermosa sin duda. No vio a Hibiki por ningún lado el cual había ido a sacar a unos impertinentes que querían tocar a Kana mientras bailaba al ritmo de "life in Mono" de Mono.

Cuando la pelirroja entro en el club vió que había muchos hombres adinerados dentro y un chico que le parecía familiar pero no recordaba de donde, le daba el ligero presentimiento de que lo había visto hace mucho en un lugar lejano _¿Dónde lo habré visto, se parece a… no, no lo creo, él ya no está en este mundo?_ mejor le restó importancia. Este estaba sentado hablando con hombres que tenían guardaespaldas detrás, era un típico lugar de delincuentes y mafiosos...- _¿que haría su esposa ahí?_ \- pensó, y sus dudas se despejaron cuando se dio media vuelta y miró a la pequeña peliazul en un tubo bailando al ritmo de "Werewolf" de Cat power, estaba bailando en bragas diminutas "high heels" con cuerdas negras y un sostén negro que solo cubría su botón rosado solo eran tiras al cuello y la espalda. Ranma se llenó de furia, de celos, de indignación, empezo a odiar a Akane, como ella se había atrevido a deshonrar su matrimonio de esa manera, a su hijo y a ella misma, pero es que él se lo había pedido" espérame Akane " habían sido sus últimas palabras y ella había roto su promesa, se había convertido en una prostituta, eso acabo de partirle el alma, peor aún después de haber pasado por todo aquello en ese lugar, alejado de su familia, sin el calor de su esposa, luchó muchos años para volver a verlos y ahora que regresa se encuentra con su vida más destrozada de lo que podía suponer. Era un trago difícil de pasar.

Cuando Kana miró a la pelirroja y esos ojos, comenzó a sollozar sin soltar ninguna lágrima por ello se vació la cera de las velas que rodeaban el escenario en la espalda para infringirse dolor pero no sentía nada -en que torbellino iba cayendo que ya no sentía nada-. Salió de bailar y Mouse la vio muy afectada así que le dijo que fuera a cambiarse mientras llegaba Kirin.

Ranko se quedó mirando a la nada, mientras su esposa se perdía entre los pasillos. Todo esto era como si le estuviesen sacando las vísceras por la boca, nunca imaginó sentirse tan traicionado, traicionado por el amor de su vida. Miles de conjeturas se armaron en su enmarañada cabeza pero ninguna tenía un sentido lógico.

Kirin arribó al club al mismo momento en que Kana había bajado de bailar y ahora Xian- Pu bailaba al ritmo de "Naughty girl" de Beyonce, la gente comenzó a despejar el club y a pedir tragos se comenzó a mover la mercancía que Taro ofrecía, cuando Kirin se acerco a Taro le dijo.

\- Esta noche solo quiero la mercancía y ya te puedes largar-

Taro le respondió- Claro su majestad, disfruta tu, "gran noche" - le entregó el pase.

Kirin paso al baño a usar lo vendido por Kirin sin saber nada.

Ranko se acerco al personal de seguridad; Shinnosuke que cuidaba la entrada del vestidor de Kana como un lobo, y le dijo.

\- Disculpa Kana y yo...somos amigas, yo quisera saber si...- fue interumpida por el chico que le contesto apático.

\- Nadie puede entrar con Kana- y lo ignoró, Ranko se enfureció y se lanzó a golpes contra Shinnosuke, este se lanzó contra la chica y mientras Mouse la sujetaba cuando el chico de mirada agua marina estuvo a punto de propinarle un par de golpes y lanzaban fuera a la pelirroja, se oyeron gritos en el lugar, Kaori gritaba impactada, mientras Midori estaba haciendo maniobras de resucitación a Kirin, la gente salió del lugar y llegaron los servicios de emergencia. Taro sonreía.

\- Te dije que esta era tu gran noche..., primo-dijo para él mismo

-Kana es mía- una escandalosa risa salió de él.

El club estaba casi vacío cuando Kana salió. Muy poca gente se había quedado a ver a Kogane bailar y Shinnosuke junto con Ryoga estaban siendo interrogados junto con Mouse fuera del lugar por algunos oficiales de policía, en realidad querían cerrar el lugar, el hijo del emperador había conseguido llegar al hospital con vida pero había sufrido una sobredosis hasta el matrimonio Kuno había arribado al lugar, ni bien se habían llevado a Kirin.

Kana llegó a su casa en la madrugada del 25 de Diciembre y vio a la chica Ranko dormida sentada en la puerta que da a la calle, Kana la miró ahí afuera pero decidió entrar, se hallaba frustrada, no deseaba intimar con Kirin pero él era su única esperanza para salvar a Ryu, y el tiempo con la vida de su hijo se le iba de las manos. Abrió la llave y entró a la tina mientras se sentaba en la tina de espaldas a la entrada, sintió como alguien le mojaba la espalda. Sonrió, sabía que era la chica Ranko y un escalofrío agradable recorrió su cuerpo, era placentero.

Esta sensación me hace recordar a Ranma ¿por qué siento esto cuando ella está conmigo, si en realidad no es él? –no quiso pensar más y se abandonó a las sensaciones que la peliroja le brindaba.

La rabia que había sentido hace un momento había quedado a un lado cuando la vio desnuda en la tina.

-¿Por qué te fuiste del apartamento Akane, no has dejado ni una nota?

-Siempre me dejan a mi primero, solo te ahorraba el trabajo- dijo la peliazul sintiendo como las lagrimas recorrían su cara mirando a la pared, la pelirroja la forzó a mirarla y le dijo

-Te equivocas conmigo Akane- mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, Akane bajo la cara, su dolor estaba reflejado en el.

\- Tengo un hijo con leucemia, que esta hospitalizado en espera de un trasplante, que tal vez no llegará, soy casada pero mi esposo me abandonó, nunca fui suficiente para él , vivo con mi suegra, debo la cuenta del hospital de mi hijo, trabajo desnudándome para hombres en el club también soy una torpe y fea marimacho- dijo con la cabeza gacha frente a la chica de la trenza, y esas palabras ardieron como fuego.

Akane su esposa,la madre de su hijo, su mujer, estaba frente a ella con el corazón hecho trizas en la mano, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable frente a él, no pudo más y la beso.

Cuando Akane sintió los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, sintió un calor inexplicable recorrerla, desde lo más profundo de su ser, nació algo inexplicable, abrió más la boca mientras la pelirroja profundizaba el beso, sintió su lengua dulce recorrer la suya; la chica de la trenza mientras la besaba sintió la pequeña y delgada mano de Akane tocarla por encima de la camisa, y eso acabó con su poco autocontrol, cuando se dio cuenta estaba desnuda metiendo un pie a la tina, el agua estaba helada, -ah! - grito; Akane le sonrió y le dijo.

\- Discúlpame, me baño con agua fría para que mi suegra pueda usar el agua caliente, hace tanto tiempo que lo hago que olvidé decírtelo- dijo la peliazul un poco avergonzada.

Ranko no pudo más con el amor que siente por Akane, le ofreció su mano viéndola directamente a los ojos y Akane no lo pensó un segundo; tomo la mano de la chica pelirroja y salió de la tina escurriendo, Ranko miro sus pechos escurriendo agua y el resto de su larga cabellera mojada y se lanzo a succionar sus senos, la peliazul no supo que hacer, pero no quería pensar, quería dejarse llevar, quería sentir a la pelirroja cerca de ella, cuando sintió los labios de la pelirroja succionar sus botones no pudo menos que gemir, es que hacía tanto tiempo..que ya no recordaba lo que se sentía, comenzó a sentir una presión en su vientre, Ranko lamía, succionaba y tocaba, mientras Akane gemía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la mano acariciando la cabeza de la chica pelirroja. Ella la miró complacida, como había ansiado estar así con Akane. Se levantó, tomo a su esposa de la mano y la llevo a la habitación, de camino la pelirroja la llenaba de besos en la espalda mientras Akane sentía en la espalda los pechos excitados de la chica de la trenza. La joven cayó en la cama y la pelirroja se recostó al lado de ella, se acerco a ella y la beso mientras con una mano tomaba uno de los pechos de la peliazul y con la otra empezaba a recorrer sus caderas, la peliazul cuando sintió las manos de la chica Ranko gimió de manera muy dura y abrió los ojos de repente, cuando los abrió miro el azul de los ojos de la chica y volvió a cerrar los ojos entregándose a las sensaciones.

 _Esos ojos son de Ranma, azules como el cielo en primavera, esos ojos azules que me enamoraron_ -eso es lo único que quería pensar.

Una vez que Ranko beso sus piernas y sus muslos, deslizo su lengua en dentro de la cavidad de la chica, sintió y olió la humedad de Akane y quiso probar la intensidad de ella; con la lengua lamía y cuando la sintió suficientemente lista, succiono y lamió también su botón hasta que le exploto el orgasmo de la peliazul, Ranko lo disfruto como nunca. Subió y la beso tan intensamente aún cuando Akane aún no se recuperaba, le dio a probar su sabor, introdujo un par de dedos dentro de ella y siguió penetrándola con los dedos mientras lamía sus senos y su cuello.

 _Eres mía Akane, mi esposa y ningún hombre tendrá el privilegio de tenerte como te tengo ahora_

Akane ya no podía pensar había sido sometida por una chica voluntariamente y estaba en un tobogán de sensaciones que no podía y no quería parar, estallo de nuevo en un orgasmo pero esta vez vaginal y cuando abrió los ojos, Ranko la miraba, acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba por la cintura con su otra mano como si estuviera acariciando lo más sagrado de su vida. La beso y le dijo algo que desconcertó a Akane- **_eres mía Akane no lo olvides_** \- Y como languidecía de tener a Akane para ella, la volteo de espaldas la tumbó en 4 puntos sobre la cama y se montó en ella y mientras con una mano estrujaba sus senos, con la otra introducía sus dedos y cada vez jalaba su botón, mientras al oído le susurraba- eres deliciosa, y toda mía- mientras jadeaba, la chica asentía mientras arqueaba el cuello y tocaba ella misma con su mano su botón y Ranko aumentaba el ritmo de los dedos dentro de ella y Akane gemía fuertemente y se liberaba de nuevo.

En un último momento en el clímax pronunció el nombre -¡Ah Ranma!

Todas sus sensaciones estaban focalizadas en el amor de su vida.

Ranko sonrió era verdad era suya siempre lo había sido, así que ahora tenía que arreglar todo de una vez por todas.

La chica reaccionó un momento después y cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, se había dejado llevar, no había medido sus actos y ahora había traicionado a su palabra, a su honra. Instintivamente tomó la sábana de la cama y tapó su cuerpo desnudo, cubriéndolo de la pelirroja. Por otro lado la chica de la trenza le había parecido grandioso estar nuevamente con su esposa aunque haya sido de esa manera. Un extraño presentimiento se instaló en su pecho cuando vio a su mujer taparse de su mirada.

\- Yo traicioné a mi marido –decía Akane entre sollozos –lo traicioné, soy una desgracia. _Ranma perdóname._

Con esas palabras se dio cuenta que ella nunca lo había traicionado así que no podía verla de ese modo, necesitaba decirle la verdad, luchar a su lado, ahora nadie ni nada los separaría, Ranma Saotome había regresado desde lo más infrahumano, venciendo a todo el mundo, saliendo de injusticias, de culpabilidades hacia su persona; todo eso lo superó siempre con la mira de ver nuevamente a su familia, ahora, como un Saotome juraba solucionar todo.

Continuará…

Bien, este es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, poco a poco las cosas se van aclarando.

Muchas gracias Chat'de'Lune por tus críticas constructivas, y si nuevamente las hay pues yo agradecida que me las digas.

Un agradecimiento especial para SakuraSaotome por ser nuestra b-reader. Y también a "las trastornadas por los fics" y nuestras queridas amigas de "locas por el dios griego". Lo sé estamos medias locas jajaja.

Espero sus hermosos comentarios.

Nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note y Sailordancer


	4. Chapter 4

Parte III

Cuando despertó, estaba tapada. Sintió un olor familiar y un posesivo brazo sobre su abdomen; era Ranko quien la abrazaba y estaba dormida al lado de ella, una paz llena de plenitud que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

Se sentía como cuando despertaba en brazos de su amado _Ranma_ , inmediatamente recapacitó en lo que había sucedido y un fuerte golpe de moral vino a su mente.

\- _¿Que he hecho?, he traicionado lo que soy y ni siquiera lo hice por mi hijo, soy un monstruo_ \- comenzó a llorar, se levantó y fue directo a bañarse a la planta alta, se puso unos jeans, unas botas y uso una camiseta con las letras "We´ll always have París" y cuando la miró pensó- _perdóname Ranma, te fallé_ \- sin saber que ya lo había hecho hace unas horas.

Caminó hacia la cocina y se dio cuenta que había comida en la casa por lo cual dejó una nota para le sexy pelirroja que había compartido su lecho la noche anterior, salió sin desayunar, abrió un paquete de cigarrillos y los tiró en el sofá que se encontraba en el recibidor, tomó su bolso para salir a la calle. Se dirigía al banco a ver cuánto había crecido sus ahorros, no había gastado mucho, trataba de vivir modestamente para poder pagar la cuenta en el hospital, sabía que no reunía aun el dinero, pero quería pasar a ver a cuanto ascendía su esfuerzo y evaluar la posibilidad de vender su casa, para poder así conseguir el dinero.

Cuando iba por la calle, se encontró con un rostro familiar pero desagradable.

-Hola bonita, pensé que nunca aparecerías por aquí- dijo el chico mientras la desnudaba con la mirada.

-Que es lo que quieres Taro, sabes que yo no compro tu basura, no me imagino que haces aquí- dijo la peliazul mientras lo ignoraba y seguía caminando.

-Estoy aquí por ti linda- se acercó en un solo movimiento y la tomó del brazo mientras la atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que quedara pegada a él, mientras la chica hacía una mueca de desagrado al sentir su notable erección.

Taro sonrió- ¿lo sientes?, así me pones, a todos, pero eres demasiado presuntuosa, te dedicas a despreciar a todos, eso hace la cacería más interesante... pero eso es que lo que eres… una presa -dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Hasta el idiota de mi primo está al borde de la muerte por tu culpa...pero yo no, yo tendré lo que quiero- le dijo mientras Akane forcejeaba inútilmente con él para soltarse, le parecía absurda la fuerza que tenía ese tipo, Ranma era el único que ella conocía con esa fuerza.

Taro era un hombre fuerte, alto y vigoroso. Akane apenas si alcanzaba el 155 cm y era un palillo comparado con él, además de que estaba en pésimo estado físico y emocional, pero tenía un espíritu infranqueable.

-Suéltame idiota - le dijo la chica francamente alterada , Taro se reía al verla a su merced, Akane se volteó y en un último deje de valentía le escupió la cara, y le dijo

\- ¡Nunca, lo oyes! Nunca ¡Yo jamás seré tuya! Me das asco, eres un tipo despreciable… - en ese mismo instante sintió un golpe en la mejilla que la envió al suelo noqueada. Alguien la cargaban al interior de un lujoso auto, y cuando abrió los ojos con el dolor del golpe que le había marcado hasta el ojo vio a Taro frente a ella y alrededor cuatro guaruras entre ellos el joven Hibiki, el cual agacho la cabeza cuando vio un hilo de sangre escurrir de la boca de Akane quien ponía una mano en su ojo intentando poder recuperar la visión, Taro la tomó del mentón de forma violenta oprimiendo su rostro y se acercó a ella de forma amenazante y de un solo golpe.

\- Escúchame bien basura, tú vas a ser de mi propiedad y me darás un hijo que lleve mi sangre para que él pueda ser el siguiente emperador del Japón, así como yo lo seré muy pronto, solo así podrás salvara tu hijo, y si vuelves a retarme lo enviaré a la tumba antes de que puedas volver a abrir ese ojo. ¿Estamos claros zorra?- Le dijo y cuando la soltó, los guardaespaldas la ayudaron a bajar del auto.

\- Pero, yo…

\- Nada de peros, sé que me escuchaste perfectamente bien Kana -haciendo énfasis en el nombre- más te vale hacer caso.

Hibiki le dio su pañuelo amarillo con motivos negros y le dijo -lo siento mucho Akane-mientras la dejaba en una calle de Nerima con un ojo hinchado, un pómulo amoratado y el labio sangrando, debido al golpe que le había propinado. Akane cayó de bruces al piso llorando, definitivamente Taro tenía que estar en una equivocación, ¡Cómo él podría ser el primo de Kirin, de Kirin! La había amenazado con su hijo, haciéndole prometer que concebiría otro hijo pero esta vez con él, y además había amenazado la vida de Ryu si no lo hacía, tenía que encontrar a Kirin y rogar por su ayuda. Se levantó como pudo, se secó las lágrimas, con el pañuelo del chico de los colmillos; pero ¿Desde cuándo Hibiki era escolta de ese malnacido de Taro? No lo conocía mucho pero le parecía un buen hombre, esposo preocupado y padre de familia, tal vez Taro tenía mucho más poder del que ella pensó y siempre fue la sombra detrás de Kirin. Se encaminó hacia el hospital, no podría ir al banco en ese estado. Y quería estar con su hijo, era lo único que le devolvía la calma. Tomar su manita y ver sus tiernos deditos mientras ella le cantaba una canción de cuna "Akane no Komoriuta", la única canción que calmaba su pobre y resquebrajada alma.

La pelirroja se despertó con un rayo del sol que se filtró a través de las cortinas de seda. Se dio cuenta que su amante ya no estaba en la cama... se levantó sobresaltada y bajó a la cocina tomó un vaso de leche y encontró una nota en la mesa junto a una foto de Akane de la última vez que estuvieron de excursión en familia, se apreciaba a sí mismo en su versión masculina con una mano tomándose la cabeza sonriendo, la otra asía de la cintura a su esposa, su madre del otro lado de Akane y el pequeño Ryu en medio sonriendo. Mirando esa foto se dio cuenta cuanto peso había perdido Akane, estaba probablemente en balance negativo, era muy delgada ahora, y esa sonrisa se había ido. Tomó la nota escrita de puño y letra de su esposa y no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar la noche anterior, es que hasta como mujer la había vuelto a enamorar el olor a jazmín que emanaba de su cabello..."Mi querida amiga Ranko, sé que no vas a entender como me siento en este momento, lo que vivimos anoche, no era lo que yo quería que sucediera entre nosotras, y tampoco quería que interpretaras eso de mi parte...No ha sido culpa tuya ... Quizá en otra situación yo... no, no puedo mentirte. Ni en otra situación ni en ningún caso; yo amo a mi esposo, aun cuando se fue y no ha vuelto y tal vez él no regrese nunca pero yo jamás podría "estar" con nadie más que con él; no lo hice en todos estos años y no lo volveré a hacer nunca, amo a Ranma como el primer día y no pararé de hacerlo hasta mi último día. Desde que vi tus ojos la primera vez y percibí tu aroma lo único que pudo pasar por mi mente fue que te parecías a Ranma y por eso me he liado contigo… Lo siento... hay comida en la nevera y puedes darte un baño, recoge tus cosas y márchate por favor... firma Akane Saotome.

Ranko sonrió, inflando el pecho orgullosamente -Mi Akane, mía. Así que jamás me traicionaste... perdóname por pesar mal de ti ¡Nunca que me engañó! –de la emoción gritó, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se tapó la boca, se dirigió a la ducha y se alistó para ir al hospital.

Cuando iba para el hospital en su versión masculina, de vaqueros botas y chamarra, llevaba un gorro para cubrirse de la nieve, notó como una chica caminaba a traspiés por la calle, la miró bien y su instinto le dijo que era Akane, corrió hacia ella, la tomó en brazos y miró su cara, noto el labio sangrando y el ojo junto con el pómulo golpeados. Akane lo vio y dijo- _**Ranma, has vuelto**_ \- con una sonrisa y se desmayó...

Cuando volvió en si estaba en casa con hielo en la cara y recostada en su cama, se levantó de golpe -¿Dónde está Ranma?- dijo, cuando abrieron la puerta apareció Nodoka con una taza humeante y un plato lleno de arroz, al ver su rostro quiso llorar pero se contuvo, aunque una lágrima inoportuna cruzó su rostro infranqueable

-Akane, hija ¿Qué te ocurrió? Puedes contarme, lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando la mano de la peliazul.

\- Tía he visto a Ranma-dijo con una voz cortada y la boca seca -Él ha vuelto, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó.

-Hija te ha traído una chica pelirroja llamada Ranko dijo que era "íntima" amiga tuya, te encontró malherida, ella y yo hemos platicado y está aquí en la casa. Ha estado muy preocupada, estuvo contigo todo este tiempo- la señora Nodoka estaba con un semblante tranquilo y feliz -me ha simpatizado mucho, es una chica linda, aún más porque te ha traído a casa, cuando necesitabas ayuda- .

Akane notó cierta jovialidad en la voz de Nodoka al referirse a ella -Lo siento por preocuparlas tía ya estoy bien, necesito estar con Ryu -se levantó la peliazul con la clara intención de salir buscando su bolso.

Fue cuando su suegra se impuso como nunca lo había hecho desde que se habían vuelto familia, algo no estaba bien con ella.

-No irás a ningún lado Akane, quiero que descanses y que te recuperes ¿Me escuchaste?, cómo piensas ir así, si Ryu te ve se asustará, además del personal del hospital, hoy vas a comer y descansar y tira ese maldito paquete de cigarrillos que te está consumiendo lentamente ¿He sido clara?- dijo Nodoka con un tono que no dejó lugar a peros, -no permitiré que dejes a mi hijo viudo y a mi nieto sin su madre, aunque tenga que luchar contra ti misma -se dispuso a servir él te para Akane, que por primera vez asintió y se quedó callada, con la cabeza agachada tomando el té, no sabía que decir, cada vez las cosas que ponían más difíciles.

\- Lo siento- dijo con voz cortada Akane- me he vuelto una carga pesada, no quería que usted me viera así -sin poder abrir aún el ojo por el golpe y con la cabeza agachada las lágrimas caían en la mano que sostenía la taza de té que acababa de servirle su suegra, en un tierno gesto y cuidado Nodoka acariciaba su pelo, le susurró.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Akane?, porque no es verdad que te caíste linda... yo lo sé pero quiero que tú me lo digas- dijo la mujer mientras tocaba el cabello de su nuera.

-Tía tengo sueño ¿Puedo dormir?- dijo la peliazul, Nodoka sabía que ya no lograría nada más esa criatura había cambiado demasiado, ahora era tan dispersa y frágil.

-Hija no tocaste tu desayuno...- dijo la suegra.

-Después… tía por favor- dijo Akane con tono melancólico y con la mirada baja, dio un último sorbo de té a la taza, recostándose en la cama, cerró los ojos. Nodoka salió de la habitación y en el primer piso todo estaba fuera de control.

Una preocupada pelirroja esperaba en la sala. Cuando vio que bajar su madre se levantó y le dijo- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo esta Akane?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su madre y le tomaba las manos para preguntarle, esto hizo que se miraran fijamente las dos. Nodoka sonrió tristemente.

\- No lo sé...- contestó a la pelirroja sin dejar de mirarla, -solo sé lo que tú sabes, ella no se ha caído, hay algo oscuro en Akane desde hace un largo tiempo ya- dijo acercándose más a la chica, y sin poder evitarlo, la pelirroja la abrazo... al darse cuenta del atrevimiento Nodoka se dejó hacer y la chica pelirroja se soltó instintivamente.

-Perdón, me marcho al hospital a ver a Ryu- dijo la pelirroja y dio media vuelta.

Nodoka cuando la vio de espaldas le dijo

-Ranma, cuando te vi entrar con Akabe en brazos, supe que eras tú pero mis ojos quisieron engañarme... por qué te ves distinto pero sigues siendo tú, eres Ranma, mi hijo, yo lo sé, lo siento. La manera en que la miras, tus ojos, tu aroma... He visto a través de tu mirada y sé que tú eres mi hijo, a una Madre no se le puede engañar; no sé qué te haya pasado hijo pero... - lo tomo de espaldas por la mano mientras su voz se volvía sollozante y la mujer besaba su mano, una pelirroja paralizada con lágrimas de hombre en los ojos la escuchaba pero no podía moverse, si, definitivamente una madre lo sabe todo- pero yo sabía que ibas a volver, como sea, de una manera o de otra, aún en otro cuerpo, en otra vida ...pero tú eres mi hijo Ranma Saotome el guerrero invencible-seguía llorando de rodillas agarrando la mano de Ranko; cuando la pelirroja se dio media vuelta, abrazó a su madre desesperadamente.

-Mamá, perdóname, soy un tonto. Pensar que podía engañarte. -La ayudó a incorporarse y le contó todo. Se transformó en hombre, al instante su madre se le fue encima con besos y caricias, para ella también había sido un infierno estos años sin él, pero una madre a veces debe sufrir en silencio para proteger a los demás.

-Akane hijo, Akane es otra persona, está cada vez más delgada, y nunca come, fuma todo el día y la he oído llorar por las noches encerrada en la bañera o en su habitación mientras te llama, dice que trabaja en Tokio pero no estoy segura de eso. Está cayendo silenciosamente en la oscuridad y a estas alturas no sé si aún tú puedas salvarla. Pero debes intentar, no, debes decirle Ranma que has vuelto...-

\- Mamá yo iría por mi mujer hasta al mismo infierno y la traería de vuelta, así tenga que luchar contra todos... ella es mía... pero hay algo muy tenebroso todo en esto.

Su Madre le contó que Ryu estaba en el hospital desde hacía ya algún tiempo, le habían diagnosticado leucemia y ni Akane ni su abuela eran compatibles para el trasplante de médula ósea que sería lo único que salvaría la vida del niño, además del dinero que se debe en el hospital y que para desgracia de Akane el niño había empeorado en el último mes, ahora ya no estaba consiente, el pobre estaba en coma. Ranma lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

 _¿Por qué se había ido dejando a su mujer sola y a su familia? La respuesta era por dinero, dinero que no había obtenido al final y su familia había caído en la desgracia_ \- pensó furioso, renegando de todo lo que había pasado, todo se estaba yendo al mismo infierno, tanto dolor, sufrimiento que nunca en su vida pensó sentir peor aún ¿Cómo fue capaz Akane se soportar todo este tiempo? Realmente es una mujer admirable.

-Hijo, no te culpes, Akane ha hecho todo por el niño... si vieras como le ha dado su vida misma -le dijo Nodoka a su hijo a quien conocía tan bien que hasta sabía que estaba pensando con solo mirarlo.

 _"Su vida misma"-_ pensó Ranma furioso con él mismo

-Mamá iré al hospital a ver a Ryu y a hacer algunas cosas- se levantó dándole un beso en la frente a su madre, -cuida de mi mujer, y no le digas nada hasta que yo haya vuelto- tomó su chaqueta y gorra con ello salió de casa maldiciéndose internamente.

En el hospital más exclusivo de Tokio, estaba cerrada todo el ala Este porque Kirin, hijo del emperador de Japón está recluido ahí por sobredosis de estupefacientes. El emperador preguntó sobre el estado de su hijo.

-Está fuera de peligro, cuando despierte haremos una evaluación general y más completa. Pero todo estará bien su alteza- dice el médico.

Happosai uno de los más allegados servidores del emperador, está ahí, escuchando, observando. -Su alteza- hace una reverencia

\- Happosai querido amigo, has venido y tu presencia me trae una gran alegría en medio de este desastre, debemos investigar que pasó en ese Club que ha puesto en peligro la vida del futuro de nuestra tierra- refiriéndose a su hijo.

En se momento entra al piso Taro ahijado de Happosai y sobrino del emperador. -Tío se inclina y besa la sortija del emperador- ¿Cómo está? no entiendo cómo pudo pasarle tal cosa... hay que dar con la gente que hizo esto y dar un castigo ejemplar para que no vuelva a ocurrir- dijo el joven.

El emperador sonrió a Taro y le palmeó el hombro- buen muchacho, buena madera- le dijo dirigiéndose a Happosai que sonrió. El médico dijo que podía pasar a ver a Kirin y el emperador se retiró.

Happosai le hizo una seña a Taro, como el ala oeste del hospital estaba cerrada se fueron caminando hacia el pasillo que daba a unos cuartos del hospital que estaban vacíos también, Taro hizo una seña al joven Hibiki de que cubriera el área donde hablarían en privado ahijado y padrino. Ryoga se movió hábilmente y dejó al resto en la parte frontal del ala por donde había entrado. En esos días el joven del colmillo se había ganado la confianza de Taro, éste se había dado cuenta de que Hibiki era inteligente, hábil artista marcial, manejaba bien las armas, tenía un historial limpio en Japón y lo mejor de él es que era callado se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, además lo había mandado a investigar y sabía que tenía una familia de hijos pequeños, Taro tenía el blanco perfecto si se le ocurría traicionarlo.

Taro y Happosai entraron a un cuarto privado, cerraron la puerta y Hibiki se quedó afuera.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo el anciano a su ahijado.

-Sí, solo necesito su apoyo- dijo Taro con una rodilla en el piso y la cabeza abajo.

-Tendrás que jurar que una vez que seas emperador, harás todo lo que yo diga y servirás a los "Black Shadow"- dijo el viejo

-Lo juro - dijo Taro y de rodillas volvió a besar el anillo en la mano de su interlocutor.

-Hasta pronto- salió Happosai, dejando a Taro de rodillas de espaldas a la puerta.

Ryoga lo escuchó todo, pero no había entendido bien y no le interesaba entender; después del incidente en el club, habían suspendido a todos hasta que se reabriera. Pensó que sería ideal estar fuera unos días del trabajo. Había pensado en la posibilidad de ver a su amigo Saotome y entrenar un poco con él, en su última estadía juntos en China Saotome le había comentado que se había casado y que cuando volvieran a Tokio presentaría a su familia con el matrimonio Hibiki, así que Ryoga pensó que esto era una oportunidad perfecta para tomar un descanso y estar con su hijos. Pero cuando llego a casa vio a sus hijos correr jugando con zapatos desgastados, eso lo entristeció de sobremanera. Esa misma noche, en la recamara de los esposos, Ryoga tomaba la mano de Ukyo para buscar un momento íntimo entre ellos, notó las quemaduras en las manos de su joven esposa, y sintió que no podía descansar cuando su familia estaba necesitando tantas cosas; deseaba sacar a Ukyo de trabajar para los Kuno para que así pudiese estar para sus hijos las 24 horas y tenerla solo para él. Se puso el único traje que tenía del día que se había casado con Ukyo y fue a la oficina del primer ministro a buscar un empleo. Happosai lo recibió, lo recordaba del torneo en China y le dijo que su ahijado estaba buscando guardias. Hibiki no sabía quién era su sobrino pero por el sueldo acepto, -dile que te he enviado yo- le dijo.

Cuando Taro lo vio le dijo -¿Que no eres tú la basura que trabaja en el club de guardia?- en tono despectivo.

\- Si señor, pero necesito de verdad este empleo- dijo haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de artista marcial al descubrir quién era el ahijado de Happosai y vencer su orgullo de tener que pedir un empleo a ese cretino, pero vino a su mente los zapatos de sus hijos y las manos de su esposa y dijo-me envía el maestro Happosai- acentuando su tono solemne.

-Bueno si te envía mi padrino, debes ser un excelente guerrero; estás dentro-dijo Taro mientras sacaba una bocanada de humo de la boca- pero te advierto a mí no me gustan los soplones, recuérdelo.

Cuando Ryoga salió, Taro tomó el teléfono, - Ese chico está con nosotros desde hoy, investígalo-Taro tenía el control y sabía los puntos débiles de todos.

Ranma llegó al hospital y buscó de inmediato a su hijo, cuando entró a la habitación otro fuerte golpe lo esperaba. Su hijo, su único hijo, el que continuaría su linaje y el heredero del Dojo estaba postrado en una cama inconsciente, conectado a un montón de aparatos, en la mesa de al lado de la cama había un barco de juguete nuevo dentro de su empaque; con una nota que decía "Mamá te ama". Al otro lado del buró había una foto de él cargando en brazos a Akane que sostenía un Ryu recién nacido en los brazos y lo miraba con ternura, mientras Nodoka se apoyaba en el hombro de Ranma, dentro de un marco de papel que decía _"mi familia me ama"_. Ranma se tomó el puente nasal no quería romper en llanto pero no pudo evitarlo, con sumo cuidado tomó los dedos de su hijo y acarició su azulado cabello ya no pudo evitar romper en llanto, pensar como había hecho Akane para soportar todo esto. Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó.

\- ¿Es usted familiar del niño Saotome?- dijo un hombre alto, de lentes y cabello castaño claro, que portaba una pijama quirúrgica, con bata puesta.

Ranma se levantó de súbito, se aclaró la garganta, limpio su rostro.

-¿Es el padre?- dijo el médico con una cara de sorpresa.

\- Permítame presentarme soy Ranma Saotome, y si soy el padre de Ryu- dijo el pelinegro.- ¿Cómo está mi hijo doctor?- dijo preocupado y muy serio.

-No voy a mentirle Ranma, Ryu está cada vez peor, al parecer el tiempo se agota y yo no he podido encontrar un donador compatible- dijo con un aire de molestia hacia sí mismo.

-¿A qué se refiere con donador?- dijo Ranma.

-Su hijo sufre leucemia que es una enfermedad de la sangre, al donador lo necesito para trasplantar médula ósea, que es un tejido que está dentro de cada uno y ayuda a crear células sanguíneas nuevas- dijo tratando de ser lo más claro posible.

-¡Yo puedo ser el donante!- dijo Ranma desesperado.

-Verás Ranma- dijo Tofú acomodándose los lentes -para mí sería excelente si tu pudieras ser donador, eso salvaría la vida de tu hijo, pero para eso debo hacer estudios correspondientes, ¿Me comprendes?- dijo el doctor.

-¿Usted es su médico?- preguntó Ranma.

-Lo siento, soy el Dr. Tofú -dijo extendiendo la mano -si soy el médico de Ryu, es un placer Ranma, desde que lo vi supe que usted es el padre del niño, tienen un parecido increíble- Ranma asintió -pero sígame Ranma es necesario hacer todas las pruebas para saber si usted puede donar.

Cuando Ranma regresó al cuarto del niño se encontró con su amigo ahí.

\- Maestro- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Hijo, relájate- le dijo su amigo -porque para mí ya eres un hijo. ¿Ya has ido a hacerte las pruebas?- preguntó el hombre.

\- Si, el doctor Tofú, dijo que en 24 horas tendría información- dijo el pelinegro.

-Hijo eres la única esperanza que nos queda, yo me las realice la semana pasada y no puedo donarle- dijo claramente conmocionado por el estado de salud del niño.

-Gracias por hacerlo por mi hijo- dijo Ranma haciendo otra reverencia con tono solemne.

\- Hijo, este niño representa tantas cosas para mí- Soun estaba muy emocionado, con la mirada perdida, mirando hacia un punto en la habitación mientras sus ojos se humedecían lentamente. Es el retoño de mi hija, es el nieto que no he podido disfrutar, como no pude disfrutar a mi niña. Es el heredero del estilo libre que mi Dojo representará, este niño es la razón de vivir de Akane y si él no está, ella no querrá vivir sin él; y yo… no solo habré fallado en todo lo que intenté en mi vida, no solo le habré fallado a mi Naoko y a Akane, también habré fallado a mi nieto y a mí mismo- dijo con lágrimas evidentes que iban surcando sus mejillas.

-No lo permitiré- decía un solemne Ranma quien mejor que él podía comprender a su amigo, que por poco Ranma en carne propia hubiese sufrido su misma suerte.

Soun se levantó cuando vio un pequeño reproductor en el buró de la cama del niño y se dio cuenta de que solo había una melodía, oprimió el botón de reproducir y lo que oyó lo hizo cerrar los ojos mientras se imaginaba a Naoko cantando la canción de cuna que interpretaba para su pequeña Akane, una sonrisa junto con paz inundo la cara de Soun al mismo tiempo que la música y la voz de Akane formaban un canto muy tierno y dulce. La melodía se repetía constantemente. Ranma se sintió conmovido. Nunca pensó merecer a una mujer tan fuerte, valiente, tierna y hermosa al mismo tiempo.

Ranma decidió que él hombre a su lado, Akane, su madre , su hijo y por qué no él también merecían ser felices y él lo lograría, claro que lo haría, salió decidido del hospital mientras su suegro se quedaba con una melancólica expresión en el rostro. Con brazos cruzados, espalda erguida y un aire de paz escuchando cantar a su hija.

Ranma regresó a casa. Cuando entró a casa encontró a su madre preparando unas viandas, vestía un hermoso Kimono estampado en flores rosadas, como había extrañado esa visión; ella definitivamente seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y vestía de manera tan tradicional que era un tierna y femenina visión. Las mujeres Saotome jamás aparentaban la edad que tenían empezando por su madre, Akane Saotome tampoco aparentaba su edad y bueno hasta él en su forma femenina era tan solo una chiquilla pelirroja.

-Ranma, hijo has vuelto- le dijo su Madre dándole un afectuoso beso y un abrazo- está la cena lista, come y cuéntame que pasó en el hospital.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo esta Akane?- pronunció con ansias notorias para una mujer de la inteligencia de la matriarca Saotome, ella sonrió.

-¿Hoy se lo dirás? ha dormido todo el día. No ha querido probar bocado- dijo la mujer, vio la frustración en los ojos de su hijo y el puño apretado. -Oh Ranma no te preocupes cuando lo sepa todo cambiará. Anímate y cena o no te dejaré subir a verla- Ranma se sentó en la mesa y vio el festín que su madre le tenía preparado, arroz, pescado, verduras al vapor y té.

\- Te amo muchísimo mamá- le dijo abrazándola.

-Oh Ranma, también te amo hijo, todo va a mejorar ya verás- le dijo mientras besó su cabello

-Termine, gracias, subiré a ver a Akane -Ranma había comido impaciente, Nodoka lo había notado pero no dijo nada, comprendía perfectamente su situación. Si su esposo hubiese vuelto ella también hubiera estado ansiosa por verlo, la sorpresa que se llevaría Akane pensó la mujer mientras una sonrisa pícara y un ligero rubor cruzaba su rostro.

Ranma entró al baño de la planta baja a asearse los dientes, cuando oyó una voz.

-Tía, me voy a dar un baño -dijo una chica peliazul desde la escalera.

-Adelante, hija refréscate-dijo la señora sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Sin duda las cosas cambiarían.

Akane subió al baño, cerró la puerta y se despojó de la bata y las bragas, no acostumbraba dormir con ropa, entró a la ducha y cuando sintió el agua fría al sentarse de horcajadas en la tina, comenzó a sentir espasmos en su vientre y por un instante paso por su cabeza la visión de la chica Ranko succionando sus pechos y entonces deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y echó la cabeza para atrás y se encerró en la sensación de trazar círculos mientras recordaba a la chica pelirroja y sus labios recorriéndola y adueñándose de ella, mientras introducía otro dedo dentro de sí, recordó la lengua de Ranko dentro de ella, _y sus dedos haciendo magia_ pensó, mientras experimentaba estás sensaciones vino a su mente la última vez que había "estado" con Ranma. Fue la noche antes de partir a China. - _a ese maldito viaje_ \- pensó y se dio cuenta que ya no podía recordar su tacto, solo el de la pelirroja de anoche y eso la hizo sentir sucia, culpable y muy triste, entonces Ryu, el hospital, la cuenta, el bar y el maldito de Taro, ese desgraciado que desea ensuciarla, deshonrarla haciéndola concebir un hijo de él, fue entonces que las náuseas la invadieron, se levantó corriendo en un impulso por abrir la ventana y que el aire fresco de la temporada le quitara el asco que sentía de saber que tendría que ser de Taro para salvar a Ryu, se anudo la toalla al cuerpo y salió de la tina. Oyó abrirse la puerta del baño y vio entrar desnuda a una chica pelirroja con toalla en mano, se miraron intensamente, ambas estaban semidesnudas, Akane estaba mojada de pies a cabeza aún, Ranko no pudo evitarlo y la besó, verla mojada semidesnuda había sido demasiado para la pobre pelirroja. Akane en un primer impulso se dejó llevar pero cuando la pelirroja avanzo con una mano a su intimidad, la peliazul sintió un dedo dentro de ella reaccionó y se alejó de manera brusca.

-Te agradezco que hoy hayas ido a cuidar a Ryu, pero ya estoy bien y mañana me encargaré de mi hijo personalmente, te he pedido que te marches y no lo has hecho.

La pelirroja sonrió- no me voy a ir Akane ya te he dicho que me perteneces. ¿Lo entiendes?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Akane la miró furiosa- Respétame, respeta mi decisión, esta es la casa de mi suegra que ha sido una segunda madre para mí y te ha brindado su hospitalidad y confianza, es también la casa donde vivió mi madre que era una mujer honorable, es también la casa de mi hijo que aún vive y como su mamá tengo que ser su guía y dar el ejemplo más aún esta es la casa de mi esposo y voy a respetarlo hasta el último día, así que márchate por que aquí no hay nada para ti, todo lo que yo soy y lo que yo tenía para dar se lo ha llevado él y ahora Ryu, entendiste - las lágrimas ya cruzaban su rostro.

La pelirroja tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tomó a Akane en brazos la llevo de vuelta a la tina.

-Suéltame, ¿Qué haces?- le dijo entre asustada y furiosa. La pelirroja abrió la llave del agua caliente, mientras una peliazul observaba atónita lo que pasaba.

 _Dios no es verdad, estoy soñando._

Comenzó a sollozar.

\- Estoy alucinando, ¿Es verdad? ¡Es verdad! Te pareces tanto a él que lo veo en ti, despiértame, despiértame. - gritaba mientras temblaba todo su cuerpo y se hizo un ovillo en la tina con la cabeza bajo el agua; el joven y varonil Saotome la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó cargando en brazos mientras la chica se había quedado ida, el shock había sido abrumador, mientras la llevaba cargando de vuelta al cuarto la miró hermosísima desnuda, con el cabello salpicando con agua y los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la mirada perdida; la depositó en la cama de ambos y puso la radio. No le apetecía que su Madre oyera lo que estaba por pasar. Empezó a sonar " _Call out my name_ " de The Weekend y la miró ahí, en la cama desnuda y no pudo contenerse más, la había necesitado tanto...

\- No alucinas nada, soy yo, tu esposo, Ranma. Te dije que volvería. Ahora juntos solucionaremos los problemas. ¡Te extrañe mucho, Akane, mi Akane! Mía.

Continuará…

La verdad que este capítulo me puso la piel de gallina ¿Verdad?

Espero que les guste este capítulo y que no tenga errores ortográficos.

Esperamos gustosamente sus comentarios.

Hana Note & Sailordancer7


	5. Chapter 5

MANON IV

Tomo a Akane besando su ojo desinflamado pero aun con los tonos azul violáceo del golpe tan fuerte que había recibido.

-Aun duermes hermosa, ya es hora que despiertes o ¿No? – el artista marcial solo recibió un quejido. Ella aun quería seguir durmiendo.

Aprovechó la fragilidad de su esposa y metió su lengua en la boca de ella y con una mano dentro de su intimidad, se dio cuenta al instante que las gotas de agua y la humedad de ella, escurrían por sus piernas y un dulce sonrojo había en la cara de su esposa.

-Veo que no estas tan dormida, cariño… tal vez debemos seguir – lamió las gotas y también su mano mientras al mismo tiempo trazó con sus labios su recorrido de manera inversa.

Había estado demasiado tiempo languideciendo de amor y necesidad por ella, ahora ya no podía contenerse.

-Akane - La llamó suavemente. Se posicionó sobre ella y como si fuese de cristal entró en ella suavemente, se quedó así por mucho tiempo.

Mientras la miraba sintió paz en su interior por primera vez desde aquella separación por fin podía decir que había regresado a casa.

-Akane, abre los ojos... mírame estoy aquí, he vuelto Akane, se acabó la separación... nunca más oíste… nunca más me volveré a ir. Tú y nuestro hijo son lo más importante -dijo sin moverse.

Estando dentro Akane lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ranma - dijo con la voz entrecortada sin poder contener el llanto...

-Soy yo, Akane… siénteme soy yo - Dijo mientras aumento la profundidad y puso la mano de ella en su pecho a la altura de su corazón - es tuyo, Akane aun si ya no lo quieres no podría ser de nadie más - dijo iniciando el reencuentro tan ansiado dándole a entender que siempre iba a ser la única. Akane solo podía sentir era un mar de sensaciones dejándose llevar. Mientras en el reproductor The Weekend seguía cantando _"I feel it coming"_ , y luego Sia aparecía cantando _"Salted Wound"_. El amor y la pasión se desbordaban en la recámara del matrimonio Saotome.

Ranma no podía parar de amarla, la noche entera la tuvo en vela, reclamándola para él, haciéndola suya una y mil veces, entrando en ella, saboreándola, lamiendo y mordiendo una y otra vez su piel, dejando impregnado su olor en ella, probando sus labios hasta sentir que los de él mismo ardían de tanto enjugar los de ella, llegando al clímax dentro de ella las veces que fuese necesario, porque ella, Akane Saotome, su mujer, tenía que estar llena de él, de su amor.

.

A las 7am Ranma se despertó sintiendo la ausencia de Akane en el lecho, se levantó de súbito pensando que había sido solo un sueño el volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, cuando se sentó en la cama giró su cuerpo desnudo buscando a su esposa.

Ahí la visión de su musa dibujada en una delgada chica desnuda sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas dándole la espalda, sostenía en las manos un cigarrillo que acababa de encender mientras miraba al vacío.

Aquella visión era digna de quedarse boquiabierto a pesar de su delgadez, Akane tenía una espalda hermosa, aterciopelada de algún modo pensó él. Sentada en esa posición se veían esos huecos de la espalda baja que solo se ven en los más marcados cuerpos, las vértebras bien marcadas y alineadas y dejaba notar que más abajo había un bien formado y firme trasero. Ranma daba por sentado que Akane seguía siendo la mujer hermosa y destellante de sensualidad que él había conocido. Después de mirarla unos instantes y sonreír de manera petulante, se lanzó sobre ella y le arrebato el cigarrillo en un movimiento que la peliazul no vio venir, lo lanzó por la ventana y le dijo muy serio.

-Esa basura va a matarte, no lo voy a permitir ¿me entiendes? - La peliazul lo miró con profunda tristeza estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando su esposo, la levantó en brazos la depositó en la cama, una vez que estuvo sentada beso su ojo y acarició su cara mientras lentamente acarició sus labios con su lengua, y sintió como su interior empezaba a reaccionar.

-Akane ¿qué ocurrió? - dijo mientras introducía los dedos en el interior de ella al mismo tiempo que la recostaba para tener dominio de la situación, y Akane se quejaba mientras inspiraba con los ojos fijos en Ranma - Akane no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, debes decirme que ocurrió o lo averiguaré por mí mismo, tu eres mi mujer- dijo mientras se abría paso en ella y entraba de una fuerte estocada y ella gemía fuerte al sentía aquel placer indescriptible mientras Ranma la tomaba de esa manera.

Su mayor deseo tal vez era que el tiempo se detuviese. Ranma ya no aguantó más y termino en ella de manera estrepitosa, la beso mientras le decía -No sabes cuánto te amo Akane, mi Akane - sin salir de ella la abrazó. Cuando intento recargar su cabeza en ella para descansar, sintió a la peliazul temblar debajo de él y de inmediato se levantó asustado.

Al levantarse salió del interior de ella muy rápidamente. Akane emitió un quejido doloroso, y se levantó también y quedo de rodillas frente a él con las manos en el piso y la cabeza baja mientras sollozaba fuertemente a los pies de Ranma.

-Perdóname Ranma… - era lo único que podía decir entre sollozos. Su corazón se sentía conmocionado por tantos sentimientos y emociones juntas

Él la miraba ahí desnuda, indefensa y rogando su perdón cuando el que no podía perdonarse a sí mismo era él, por haberla hecho pasar este calvario, por mirar el estado en el que se encontraba. La levanto del piso, la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Sentía aún su respiración entrecortada. Tomó aire y le dijo

-Akane mírame he vuelto, sé que fallé en protegerte a ti a Ryu y a mi madre, también sé que le di a tu madre mi palabra de honor, estuve muy cerca de no cumplirla, pero volví por ti, por nuestra familia porque no puedo vivir sin ti… amor, te amo demasiado, me iría al mismo infierno sólo por ti - le dijo mientras veía las lágrimas deslizarse por el mentón de la chica en su regazo que mantenía la cabeza gacha, con un gesto amoroso Ranma alzo su rostro tomándola de las mejillas y vio los ojos avellana más lindos que había contemplado. - Así que Akane ¿Podrías perdonarme algún día? - La peliazul lo abrazó fuertemente mientras sollozaba

-Oh Ranma, mi amado Ranma - mientras colocaba su cabeza al cuello de él. Ya más calmada levanto el rostro y se atrevió a hacer la pregunta - ¿Ranma que ocurrió? ¿Por qué no volviste? Te esperé tanto tiempo ya no sabía que hacer con todo esta desesperación que tenía en el corazón de solo no tenerte a mi lado - dijo la peliazul en su regazo recordando lo desesperanzada que se sentía sin él.

Ranma la tomó la abrazó fuertemente la chica sintió como el joven ardía y sus manos tiraban más de la piel de ella hasta sentir que le hacía daño. El artista marcial la sentó en la cama y le dijo

-Akane necesito que me escuches atentamente sin interrumpirme ¿Está bien?

La peliazul se quedó tendida en la cama con el corazón en la garganta.

 _¿Qué era lo que le había ocurrido a su esposo?_

-Cuando llegamos a China fuimos informados que el torneo se daría lugar en los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo. Un ejército de hombres armados estaban esperándonos. De aquí de Japón iba con un chico llamado Ryoga que había dejado a sus 2 hijos pequeños y a su esposa por esta oportunidad, él como yo necesitábamos esto por nuestras familias. Sabíamos que en algún momento nos tocaría enfrentarnos pero comencé a sentir que había una amistad de por medio que surgió entre él y yo en ese viaje. Cada noche él me contaba sobre su esposa y yo le contaba sobre nosotros, es así no nos sentíamos tan solos sufriendo en la ausencia de nuestras familias. Noté que el ministro Happosai era recibido como un rey y que había un ejército de hombres a su servicio pero también supe que yo era tratado diferente Akane, llámame presuntuoso si quieres pero yo sentí que había algo en ellos, como si quisieran algo de mí. Una sensación de familiaridad me albergaba en aquel campamento, el lugar era esplendoroso, no sabes cuantas noches compartiendo tienda con Ryoga soñé que estuviésemos nosotros con nuestro hijo. Podíamos entrenar sin parar tanto como la comida y la bebida eran de primer nivel. Happosai observaba con cuidado cada pelea, ni se inmutaba con algunos inconvenientes, él era fuertemente resguardado aun cuando dormía por la guardia de ese campamento que eran hombres bien adiestrados, con técnicas muy superiores a las de un soldado común y corriente, esos hombres realmente sabían combatir, parecía una secta de mafiosos que la seguridad solo campamento, sus movimientos era ágiles y rápidos; parecía mucho más que solo unos cuantos hombres cuidando, los cuales se movían a las órdenes del ministro Happosai. Sin que éste dijera nada, parecía que adivinaban sus deseos y pensamientos. En el torneo habían más de 60 peleadores, avanzaba lento y yo parecía ganar cada pelea junto con la simpatía de Happosai, en uno de nuestros fortuitos encuentros me palmeó la espalda y me dijo - _Ranma Saotome tienes agallas hijo, es lo que necesitamos, tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti_ \- claro está que le dije que no tenía padre y que si volvía a ver a ese malnacido que había deshonrado a mi madre le arrancaría los ojos con mis propias manos, a lo que el viejo rió mientras hacía una mueca de felicidad por mis palabras. Ryoga y yo llegamos juntos a la final ¡Akane había sido una tortura esa espera por la tan ansiada final y volver a casa junto a ustedes! Pero la mañana de la final Ryoga apareció medio muerto tirado lejos del campamento, estuvo a punto de morir, dijeron que fue atacado por un animal salvaje, aunque yo nunca creía eso pero no pudimos saber la verdad y tres semanas después fue enviado a casa. Por supuesto que el que Ryoga no estuviera en condiciones de pelear la final, me hacía el campeón por default del torneo, pero a Happosai no le gustaba resolver las cosas así de sencillo. Cuando llegué esa tarde a los estanques, pensé que se me declararía campeón, obtendría la paga y podría volver a casa en las siguientes setenta y dos horas ¡Akane era ya una agonía sin ustedes, sin ti! - dijo mirándola a los ojos- quería volver ya. contrario a eso el ministro Happosai me sorprendió diciendo que en ausencia del retador pelearía con el campeón invicto de los tres años anteriores que no había podido participar este año pero que generosamente se ofreció a pelear la final en lugar de Ryoga y así mismo a defender su título anual como campeón de artes marciales. Yo no me iba a dejar vencer Akane ustedes son y fueron mi motivación en todo momento, tus ojos, tu sonrisa. Fue una pelea muy dura y el chico iba ganando era un hombre alto, corpulento, que tenía un manejo de las artes marciales muy fuerte, pero a la misma vez era muy sucio, agresivo y oscuro, no era limpio como Ryoga o como yo, él era agresivo fuerte y hostil en su manera de pelear. En la última parte de la batalla esquive golpes con mucha velocidad e inicie el contrataque con mi técnica más famosa, la última técnica Saotome y una gran cantidad de energía entre ambos se liberó, ante la mirada por primera vez de suspenso de Happosai, solo alcancé a sentir como caía y un golpe en la cabeza me dejo inconsciente. Cuando desperté no reconocí el lugar, estaba oscuro y sucio es ahí donde caigo en cuenta que estaba en una celda, era chica, no supe que había pasado, había muchos guardias en el lugar, resguardando como si fuese un criminal y nadie hablaba como yo, no podía entender nada de lo que decían, pedía a gritos hablar con el ministro Happosai pero nunca volví a verlo. Los siguientes días fueron un calvario, yo gritaba e intentaba con todas mis fuerza liberarme y cuando logre derribar la puerta e intentar huir una horda de soldados de negro de los que vigilaban el campamento se fueron sobre mí, me enfrenté a varios de ellos, combatí con la mayoría hasta que me enfrente con el jefe de ellos, un hombre mayor y calvo que tenía una técnica extraordinariamente desarrollada sumado a los ataques de los demás me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en una celda diferente, esposado de pies y manos, con una paliza que bien pudo haberme matado - Akane lloraba en silencio al escucharlo - intenté moverme pero mi compañero de celda y a quien ahora considero mi maestro me lo impidieron. Él me hablo en mi idioma, y me dijo:

 _-Nunca saldrás de aquí muchacho porque sigues peleando, deja de resistirte._

 _\- Pero, que fue lo que hice, le dije mirándolo._

 _-Has matado al muchacho con el que pelaste, sabes que en un torneo de esta magnitud no se puede matar al contrincante, lo mataste chico_.

 _-¿Por qué soy una mujer?_ \- le pregunte a mi compañero de celda.

 _-Creo que caíste en los estanques encantados, es una maldición. Vamos no te explicaron todo de este sitio y por qué se realizan aquí los torneos-_ dijo mi compañero de celda mientras me acercó un cuenco con agua de una toma cercana para que bebiera y me calmara un poco.

 _-¿Usted también mato a alguien?_ \- pregunte a mi interlocutor..

-Tal vez si - dijo muy pensativo.

 _-Le juro que yo no quería matarlo dije mientras bebía agua ávidamente, estábamos combatiendo y no recuerdo solo en la última técnica se liberó demasiada energía de parte de ambos y yo solo caí al suelo, si murió no fue por mi causa se lo juro._

 _-No es lo que piensan los que vieron el combate_ \- dijo el hombre.

 _-¿Cómo te llamas hijo? estaremos aquí mucho tiempo._

 _-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome_ – eso fue lo que le dije y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - _tengo que volver señor mi esposa, mi madre y mi hijo pequeño me esperan_.

 _-Mi nombre es Soun Tendo_ – dijo es voz baja, tal vez le daba miedo decir su apellido. – _tú si debes de regresar con tu familia._

 _-¿TENDO?_ – dije.

 _-Si claro Soun Tendo, también soy Japonés como tu muchacho_ \- Ranma lo miraba sin pensar nada.

 _-¿Qué pasa chico? -_ preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y mi esposa se llama Akane Tendo.

Soun quedó sin habla, dentro de él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a la vida, a la verdadera vida que le fue arrebatada.

En los siguientes meses me contó porque nunca volvió. Lo habían encerrado poco después de ganar el combate en su época hacía más de 16 años, contra otro de sus amigos que como yo había conocido con el ministro Happosai, le había prometido mucho dinero, pero una vez que se enteraron que su intención era volver a casa y poner su Dojo, lo despojaron del dinero y lo acusaron de alta traición. Es ahí donde le pregunté el porqué de cuando me dijo que había matado a alguien. A lo que él me respondió.

-Por qué tal vez mate a mi esposa cuando no volví – en sus ojos estaba tatuada la tristeza y el arrepentimiento de haber podido estar con su familia. - ¿Cuéntame cómo es Akane?- dijo.

Estuvimos planeando la fuga con mucho tiempo, hacíamos los trabajos pesados en conjunto y tu padre que es un guerrero honorable me enseñaba técnicas suyas por las noches, por eso ahora lo considero mi maestro como también lo considero mi padre Akane. Logramos escapar juntos y fingir nuestra muerte en la prisión, fingimos una pelea frente a los guardias y en el último instante quemamos la celda. Estamos muertos para el mundo.

La peliazul emitió un alarido de dolor cuando escucho la parte que involucraba a su padre al que creía un traidor, al que siempre pensó que las había abandonado, al que trató muy mal la última noche en el club. La parte en que Ranma proclama estar muerto; mientras una tos intensa y sin parar se apodero de la chica que tosía y sollozaba al mismo tiempo sin poder respirar, esto alarmó a Ranma que corrió a su lado y la abrazó fuerte, mientras le decía.

\- Ya Akane estamos aquí, tu padre y yo estaremos siempre a tu lado - la peliazul sintió un poco de paz en el corazón pero en ese instante recordó a Taro y su amenaza asquerosa _"Tú me darás un hijo o enviaré el tuyo a la tumba"_.

Necesitaba desviar aquellos sentimientos y preocupaciones que perturbaban su mente y espíritu, así que se dejó amar en los brazos de su amado de ojos azules.

Ranma no se hizo de rogar que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban otra vez dentro de la cama haciéndola amándose. Quería estar con ella, recuperar el tiempo perdido, sentir que no era un sueño, sentir su calor junto al suyo, sentir que cada parte de su alma se iba reconstruyendo al lado de ella, de su Akane.

Desde abajo una sonriente Nodoka salía rumbo al hospital. Parecía como si nunca su hijo se hubiese ido.

.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Disculpa por la tardanza jejeje pero estoy en finales en la universidad. Acepto la responsabilidad ya que, yo fui la culpable de demorar mucho en subir.

La buena noticia es que faltan solo días para salir de vacaciones y eso solo significa ¡Actualizaciones mas seguidas!

El fic Venganza lo estoy trabajando, posiblemente suba nuevo capítulo después de Por el amor de Dios. (es un fic oscuro)

Un agradecimiento especial a SakuraSaotome quién es que lee y verifica que la trama y todo esté en su lugar (por cierto corran a leer su nuevo One-shot _**En línea**_ )

También un agradecimiento especial a Linda quien es que siempre está atenta a todas las actualizaciones ¡Vivan las locas por el Dios Griego!

Sin mas que agregar, espero que les guste y también esperamos sus hermosos comentarios.

Hasta luego.

Hana Note & Sailordancer


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes no nos pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, nosotras solo creamos historias para su entretenimiento._

 _MANON_

Cuando Nodoka llegó al hospital encontró a Soun ahí, quien le hizo una reverencia y se levantó para cederle un asiento.

-Déjeme presentarme - dijo - yo soy…

-Soun Tendo, no hace falta la presentación señor Tendo, mi hijo me ha contado todo- dijo ella con una reverencia hacia él y con voz entrecortada pronunció -Nunca, jamás acabaré de pagarle que me haya devuelto a mi hijo y que lo haya salvado. Para una Madre no hay nada más sagrado- Dijo la señora Nodoka, mientras Soun sonreía satisfecho, por al menos, haber hecho algo bueno por aquella mujer que había cuidado a su hija como una madre y a su nieto a quien le dedicaba sus noches enteras.

-Señor Tendo, vaya a descansar a casa yo estaré aquí por la noche, cualquier cosa que pase le avisaré. Puede ir a su casa, mi hijo está allí con Akane.

Soun hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto no sin dar un tierno beso al heredero de su linaje.

-Gracias Señora por cuidar a mi hija y a mi nieto, le estaré eternamente agradecido- dijo esta vez el señor Soun con una reverencia y un agradecimiento palpable en la voz como en la mirada.

Una lagrima furtiva escapó de los ojos de una Nodoka conmovida por el honor de este hombre. Sonrió tristemente y el prendedor de su largo cabello se soltó en un instante en que el viento entraba por la habitación, dejando ver a Soun la feminidad y la fragilidad de una mujer que había soportado la ausencia de su esposo en la vida , la ausencia de su hijo, y la enfermedad de su nieto en silencio todo este tiempo.

-Estaba escrito...era el destino- Dijo una Nodoka muy conmovida mientras su cabello y su Kimono ondeaban con el viento. Soun hizo otra reverencia y salió por la puerta. Nodoka levantó el prendedor y sonrió tristemente, se acomodó el cabello y dio un beso en la carita a su nieto y le dijo - tú, mi niño serás libre y feliz, no te preocupes por lo que oyes de los viejos- mientras peinaba el cabello largo de su nieto en una trenza como su Padre, lo miró orgullosa - no hay duda de que eres un Saotome hijo.

Entró en la habitación el médico - Dr. Tofú- dijo la señora Nodoka haciendo una reverencia

\- Señora Saotome - dijo el médico - necesito que su hijo pase a mi consultorio a más tardar mañana por la mañana, es muy importante por favor- dijo mirándola solemne -hasta luego - dijo dando la espalda para salir por la puerta, cuando Nodoka lo interrumpió

\- ¿Es algo peor con Ryu? , ¡dígame doctor! -exclamó en un hilo la mujer. Tofú la miro, se quitó los lentes hizo un gesto amable y le dijo...

\- Señora, yo voy a hacer hasta el último esfuerzo aquí, lamentablemente no puedo garantizar nada, pero haré todo cuanto esté a mi alcance- sonrió levemente y le recalcó -El señor Saotome debe estar aquí mañana a primera hora- y salió, se veía muy cansado.

Nodoka saco el móvil de prisa y llamó a casa, como nadie le contestó, decidió llamar a Akane, sonó un par de veces...

\- Diga- dijo la varonil voz de su hijo...Nodoka sonrió

-Ranma ha venido el Dr. Tofú, ha dejado de recado urgente que debes estar aquí mañana por la mañana sin falta- dijo Nodoka aferrándose al teléfono - ¿Cómo esta Akane? ¿Ha comido ? ¿Ya lo sabe todo? ¿Te dijo quién la golpeó?- preguntaba impaciente

-Mamá hemos estado conversando, pero te veo mañana temprano en el hospital, estaré ahí antes de que amanezca, te quiero, dale un beso a Ryu- dijo con la voz ronca.

-Ranma, con lo delgada y débil que está Akane, no creo que resista tus conversaciones hijo, no seas muy verbal- dijo sonriendo la señora Nodoka mientras imaginaba a su hijo sonrojado en el teléfono.

-¡Hmpf!- fue lo último que atinó a decir un Ranma completamente sonrojado mientras veía a su mujer dormida en la cama. De verdad que su madre lo conocía mejor que nadie.

.

.

Soun llegó a la que por años fue su casa, alrededor de las 5 am, había caminado toda la noche, no sabía cómo enfrentaría a Akane, ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si no tenía interés en conocerlo, en oír su historia? Lo recibió un varonil joven Saotome bañado, en vaqueros, descalzo, con el cabello mojado y una remera, arreglándose para salir a la cita que el Dr. Tofú había fijado.

-Maestro- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Hijo -dijo Soun, palmeando su espalda con afecto - espero que tengas buenas noticias en el hospital- dijo el hombre del bigote -¿Sabes dónde está mi hija? necesito hablar con ella, aunque sea una última vez- dijo Soun.

-Maestro, Akane tiene un corazón bondadoso.

-No te vayas aún, cuéntame algo sobre ella...- Soun quería saber todo acerca de su adorada hija.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-¡Lo que sea...todo!- respondió Soun

-Pues Akane es muy obcecada, y tiene un carácter muy fuerte, es invencible y tiene la fuerza de un gorila, aunque a la vez es indefensa, es bondadosa y tierna, es mi marimacho, mi mejor amiga .. en realidad ella es... mi todo, sin ella no podría seguir viviendo- dijo Ranma pensativo.

A Soun se le humedecieron los ojos, era lo que siempre había querido para su hija, que un hombre la amara como Ranma la describía.

Ranma se terminó de acicalar, tomó su chaqueta se dirigió a la salida y cuando iba caminando hacia afuera el señor Soun dijo:

-Gracias hijo ¡Apuesto a que Naoko siempre supo que eras tú!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto- dijo Ranma y salió, le agradaba la idea que tal vez a la esposa de su maestro esté feliz de que él esté en la vida de su adorada hija.

Soun se quedó mirando hacia el pequeño estanque mientras frente a sus ojos pasaba la imagen de su fallecida esposa sonriente en la cocina, regando las plantas, embarazada de Akane y con Akane en brazos llorando. Respiró hondo y pensó que para él su mujer seguía en esa casa. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que escuchó pasos en la escalera y vio bajar a Akane, tenía una mala pinta de agotamiento físico pero una esperanza había aparecido en su mirada. Cuando vio a su hija se le estrujó el corazón, nunca pensó amar tanto a alguien que había conocido tan poco. Akane le pasó igual , no sabía que esperar, tenía ese sentimiento ambivalente de saber que su padre sí las había amado pero al mismo tiempo el saber que su madre había muerto sin volver a verlo y había sufrido tanto en su ausencia. Pero ya Ranma le había contado el porqué de su ausencia, además que había salvado la vida de Ranma de un destino incierto en un país lejano. Pero Akane era una mujer que sabía perdonar y este caso no sería la excepción. Amaba a su padre y por ningún motivo iba a renunciar a estar con él nuevamente, después de tantos años anhelando de que volviera, ahora tenía la total libertad de poder convivir al lado de esa persona preciada.

-Akane, hija - Dijo Soun

-Shhh... no digas nada papá- dijo la peliazul emocionada hasta las lágrimas y aún vestida con los boxers amarillos que solía usar Ranma para dormir, que en ella parecía bermudas y la remera de su esposo encima. Se lanzó a los brazos de su Padre y sintió que una parte de su dolor, esa parte que estaba conectada a su niñez, sanaba lentamente.

-Mi niña, mi Akane- dijo Soun mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - no sabes cuantas noches soñé con este momento hija, ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Yo... yo te amo tanto hija- estaba emocionado y feliz de saber que pudo volver a tener a su hija entre sus brazos antes de morir.

-Papá perdóname tú por aquel encuentro terrible en el club, no era mi intención hacerte daño, ni que los chicos de ahí te lo hicieran.

-Akane, el club, me preocupa ese lugar- dijo mirando a su hija que al mismo tiempo bajaba la cabeza.

-Papá… yo... ¿Dónde está Ranma ?- dijo cambiando el tema, Soun se dio cuenta y eso lo hizo temblar, ¿Tan mal estaba el asunto que Akane tenía miedo de hablar con quien fuera?

-Ha ido a ver a Ryu al hospital, el Dr. Tofú lo mandó llamar. Al parecer hay noticias, esperemos que sean buenas. Akane solo quiero decirte algo más, yo puedo protegerte aún, eres mi hija no quiero que nadie te haga daño, no soy cualquier artista marcial Akane, debes confiar en mí o en tu esposo- el patriarca de los Tendo estaba desesperado necesitaba saber cuál era la relación de su hija con aquel club.

-Papa voy a darme una ducha ¿Quieres que te sirva el desayuno? Tía Nodoka cocina muy bien y hay comida lista- dijo la peliazul alejándose.

Soun hizo una reverencia afirmativa mientas se sentaba en posición de loto mirando al estanque con los brazos cruzados mientras que su hija caminaba despacio hasta la cocina.

.

.

.

Ranma llegó al hospital con la última Nevada, entró al cuarto de Ryu y miró a su madre que aún dormida tomando de la mano los pequeños deditos de su muchacho, vio que lo había peinado con trenza en el cabello y sonrió con satisfacción. Ryu era su orgullo, era el hijo que le había dado su mujer y su heredero hasta ahora, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de tener más hijos en un futuro. Sonrió petulante imaginando a Akane cargando más niños y a Ryu como el hombre de la casa siendo el mayor de sus hijos. Se acercó a la cama lentamente y dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y otro al ser que le dio la vida. Nodoka se despertó de súbito y se acicaló el pelo rápidamente. Ligeramente avergonzada de que su hijo la hubiera descubierto dormida al lado de Ryu. Pero Ranma al contrario, amaba más a su madre que nunca porque sin importar qué, ella le daría todo a su hijo.

-¿Mamá, cómo están?- dijo Ranma acariciando la manita de su hijo.

-Hijo, tienes que ver a el Dr. Tofú de inmediato, debe tener algo que decirte. Dios quiera que sean buenas noticias- dijo la mujer.

-Si Madre, ahora regreso- dijo el ojiazul.

Salió rumbo a la oficina del Dr. Tofú, éste por su parte ya estaba bañado, rasurado y revisando expedientes cuando oyó como tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el galeno.

-Dr. buenos días- dijo Ranma.

-Señor Saotome- dijo el Dr. -adelante siéntese- continuó.

-Por favor, sólo Ranma- dijo el ojiazul- Estoy bien gracias, dígame qué sucede- dijo angustiado.

-Ranma, usted sí es candidato para su hijo- dijo Tofú con una sonrisa, Ranma comenzaba a sonreír, cuando Tofú añadió - no quiero engañarlo Ranma, el niño necesita estar estable para realizar el trasplante, y tampoco es seguro que reaccione bien, es decir, que no puedo asegurarle nada, pero es un riesgo que tenemos que correr si queremos salvarlo. Y no hay otra cosa que yo desee más que ver a Ryu sano y que su madre y su esposa se lleven un niño bien de este lugar- dijo firme ante lo que estaba informando - si comprende los riesgos necesito que firme el consentimiento y que se quede hoy internado para terminar de hacer las pruebas pertinentes y programar- dijo extendiendo unos papeles.

-Claro, claro- dijo Ranma - mi hijo no se va a morir, es un Saotome- exclamó rebosante de orgullo mientras rellenaba las formas.

 _Dentro de su corazón, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que había pasado en estos años… por fin había una luz al final del túnel._

Akane llegó al hospital, había salido de su casa por primera vez desde hace una semana. Estaba usando unos lentes oscuros y vestida con jeans , tenis y una sudadera estampada con conejitos de Beatrix Potter, además de una bolsa pequeña. Apagó el cigarrillo antes de entrar al hospital, sin darse cuenta de que era observada desde algún punto. Llegó al cuarto de Ryu y se lanzó a la cama de su hijo, se olvidó hasta de saludar a su suegra.

-Akane, querida- dijo Nodoka mientras acariciaba su espalda - no te preocupes mi niña, déjame ver tu ojo- dijo la señora Nodoka, ya estaba desinflamado pero aún tenía unos tonos verdosos alrededor, se notaba que había sido fuerte.

Akane se volteó ligeramente queriendo distraer a su suegra -¿Ranma no ha venido por aquí?

La matriarca notó que Akane quería distraerla pero no dijo nada - Sí querida, mi hijo está con el Dr. Tofú, estamos esperando a que regrese. Entraré al tocador un momento hija- y sin más se dirigió las lugar señalado.

Akane aprovechó el momento para volverse a la cama de su hijo y comenzar a acariciarlo mientras repartía besos en su cara y al mismo tiempo le decía -yo haré lo que sea necesario bebé, tu mamá siempre te protegerá a ti a papi y a tu abuelita- no quería llorar pero las escandalosas lágrimas cada vez querían salir con más fuerza - ¡Pero que guapo estás! eres digno hijo de Ranma y mío- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la peliazul al observar el gran parecido de su retoño con su amado esposo.

Nodoka salió del tocador al mismo tiempo que Ranma entró acompañado del Dr. Tofú, y se lanzó a besar a su esposa

\- ¡Akane! - dijo, la tomó de la mano, la estrechó contra su cuerpo y buscó sus labios desesperado. Notó su cara mojada y sus ojos rojos -¿Estabas llorando Akane? y hueles a cigarro ¡Ya no más! ¿Me oíste? tienes que dejar esa basura, ¡Te lo ordeno! - Ranma respiró hondo para intentar calmarse -Mamá, Akane, el Dr. Tofú y yo hemos venido a contarles que yo sí soy compatible con Ryu y podré donarle- dijo emocionado Ranma.

Akane saltó llorando a sus brazos y Nodoka se unió al abrazo. El Dr. se sintió conmovido pero incómodo y cuando se disponía a salir para darles un momento de privacidad, sintió una mano, era la señora Nodoka - muchas gracias doctor, es usted un ángel- dijo la mujer conmovida hasta las lágrimas.

-Aún no me agradezca señora, no puedo asegurar nada todavía esto sólo es el primer paso- dijo tímido. Akane se apresuró a agradecerle también y el doctor notó la coloración verde violácea en su ojo -Akane ¿qué te sucedió?- Akane se tomó el ojo cubriéndolo y con la atención de todos en ella.

\- Nada, soy muy torpe y me resbalé- dijo nerviosa. El Dr. Tofú la miró extrañado

\- Pero esto parece un golpe dado desde muy cerca con mucha fuerza.- Nodoka alzó la mirada directo a ella.

-Ya le dije doctor, soy muy torpe y tengo la fuerza de un gorila, no controlé mi peso, resbalé y me golpeé justo en el ojo- Nodoka y el doctor se miraron, ninguno creía las palabras de la joven madre, un golpe así uno no se lo hace por hacer.

\- Está bien Akane, como digas - dijo el médico y salió con un semblante de preocupación, había algo en Akane que no le gustaba nada.

Ranma le informó a Akane y a su madre que se quedaría internado a partir de ese día. La peliazul se quedó toda la tarde con él y el niño mientras la señora Nodoka se fue a bañar y cambiarse para volver por la tarde. Ranma no podía quitarle las manos de encima a Akane en toda esa tarde, estaba volando entre nubes, pudo notar la mirada de su madre y Tofú cuando interrogó a Akane sobre el golpe pero entre la euforia de haberse reencontrado con Akane y saber que había una esperanza de salvar a su hijo, quiso disfrutar su felicidad por un momento, ya solucionaría lo de Akane después.

Akane vio entrar a su suegra, ella se quedaría esa noche en el hospital.

\- ¿Está segura de que podrá cuidar de ambos? ¿No será demasiado trabajo para usted?- dijo la peliazul.

-Hija, en este momento me preocupas más tú, aunque no lo creas- Nodoka miró a su nuera con ojos tristes y Akane tragó duro.

-Debo irme- Akane tomó su bolso y Ranma se lo arrebató en un movimiento que no alcanzó ella a ver y se sorprendió.

-Te dije Akane que no quiero que sigas con esta basura- dijo en un tono severo, señalando los cigarrillos. -Te amo Akane, llama cuando estés en casa-

Akane lo besó en los labios y puso la mano de él en su pecho mientras con ojos titilantes decía sus sentimientos más profundos.

Cuando salió de ahí notó mucho movimiento en la ciudad pero pensó que quizás era porque una semana en casa la había desacostumbrado del movimiento en la ciudad.

Cuando llegó a la calle de su casa encontró varios autos estacionados afuera y un hombre joven de lentes esperando, lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo la peliazul.

-Hola linda, ¿No te alegras de verme?- aspiró su olor rodeándola.

Akane sólo pudo transmitir rabia con su mirada.

-Hueles muy bien como siempre, juraría que hueles a sexo pero sé que se frustró el intento con Kirin- dijo riendo mientras le aventó una bolsa opaca -Aquí tienes la parte que pagó por ti, no es mucho pero no es que tú seas mucho- exclamó riéndose -¿Qué te paso en la cara?- dijo mirándola más de cerca.

\- Nada, nada me resbalé, eso es todo. ¡Ahora lárgate!- Akane iba a adentrarse en su casa cuando Mousse la tomó por el brazo y la azotó contra la pared.

\- Fíjate cómo me hablas Kana, soy tu dueño recuérdalo. Sin mí tu hijo estaría muerto y tu estarías en la calle, ¿Me oyes, lo entiendes? No eres nadie. - se acercó al cuello de la joven y aspiraba su perfume.

Akane lo miraba furiosa y Mousse reía - eso es, furia ,me encanta esa mirada, pero lamentablemente no puedes matarme- continuó riéndose.

-Mañana en el club a las 7- advirtió el ojiverde antes de abordar su auto.

Akane se dispuso a entrar a su cuarto con la bolsa que contenía el dinero dentro de su bolso.

Soun había visto todo pero no la interrogó cuando llegó, sabía que Akane no hablaría. Era su hija, ella jamás hablaría pero Soun sabía que estaba metida en un lío muy gordo. Akane saludó a su padre y se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Mientras se bañaba recordó la noche con Ranma sus manos dentro de ella, recorriéndola, sus besos y entonces se dejó ir en un mar de sensaciones que ella misma estaba provocando. Una corriente helada se filtró por la ventana y un repentino frío con un ataque de tos le caló hasta los huesos, salió de la ducha, se puso el pijama y se envolvió en la frazada extrañando el cuerpo de Ranma en el suyo.

.

.

.

Ranma seguía hospitalizado, dentro de 3 días harían el trasplante, no dijo nada ni a su esposo ni a su suegra que iría a trabajar ese mismo día al club de nuevo. Se había arreglado para Ranma, se puso maquillaje para disimular su palidez y el ojo. Era invierno pero quería que la viera linda, que la amara porque en estos días ni ella misma se amaba.

Llegó a su casa por la tarde y arregló su bolso para irse, vio a su padre mirando la TV, era raro ya que en estos días conviviendo juntos jamás lo había visto mirar la TV.

-Ya vine- dijo quitándose el calzado en la entrada

-Akane ¿Estás bien?- dijo Soun

-Sí ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó ella

-Akane han secuestrado del hospital al hijo del emperador, nadie sabe que ocurrió y el ejército está en todas partes- Dijo el hombre preocupado - esto es más grande de lo que imaginamos.

-Debo salir un rato- la peliazul se notaba claramente ofuscada.

-¿Irás al club?- dijo Soun mirándola de frente- Vi al administrador aquí el otro día-

-Papá, ahora no tengo tiempo, debo ir a trabajar- dijo la chica intentando huir de la situación.

-Akane ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ranma lo sabe? Hay algo muy oscuro aquí hija, confía en nosotros, en tu padre y en tu esposo. Sé que no me tienes confianza porque soy un desconocido para ti pero puedo protegerte, no soy cualquiera hija- dijo Soun intentando conectar con ella.

-Papá, no es eso- la peliazul esbozó una sonrisa triste -ahora no tengo tiempo, por favor no se lo digas a Ranma ¿De acuerdo? Él tiene que estar bien para que Ryu esté bien, yo sé lo que hago- dijo saliendo de casa apresuradamente.

Llegó al club y miró a Shinnosuke en la entrada, éste hizo un gesto agónico cuando la miró y su cuerpo lo delató frente a ella. Seguía igual de hermosa, con esa piel aterciopelada, su cintura, sus delicados movimientos y ese cuello largo que tantas veces soñó lamer y morder.

-Akane... hola... yo… te ves... estás- dijo atónito el chico, él cual no pudo acabar con lo que iba a decir, la chica le había dejado sin habla.

Akane le lanzó una mirada de resentimiento y lo ignoró mientras veía a Mousse reír desde la entrada.

-Así que al fin aprendiste a tratar con la basura- dijo con risas - en fin vete a cambiar, tienes un cliente privado hoy y tu turno normal.

 _Otra vez comenzaba el infierno, dentro del infierno de su vida._

-¿Privado?- preguntó asustada.

-Sí, ya te espera. Estarás 2 horas para él, si no es que más- dijo intentando tocarla, Akane se apartó.

Fue a cambiarse, se decidió por un conjunto negro de piel con figura de rombo y botas largas con high heels, muñequeras de cuerdas y liguero. Cuando entró al privado no salió de su asombro e indignación, Taro la esperaba ahí con una sonrisa petulante. Akane entró al privado con gesto adusto y puso el playlist. Sonaba _"City of birth"_ de Armand Amar y empezó a moverse felinamente y salvaje por el tubo, Taro tenía la erección al máximo, se bajó la bragueta y dejó que ella viera como reaccionaba a su baile, en el último movimiento Taro se acercó y toco su pantorrilla. Akane dio un salto hacia atrás, intentaba propinarle un golpe cuando Taro sacó una navaja y la puso en su cuello. - Veo que no has entendido que no puedes desafiarme ¿Verdad?- dijo acercándose a ella con la bragueta abajo y pegando su erección sin barrera. Bajó lentamente la navaja de su cuello a su costado y la hundió un poco, sólo para que Akane sintiera el filoso objeto en su piel e hizo un corte superficial. Akane sintió un ardor en su costado pero le sostuvo la mirada furiosa. Taro le lengüeteó el cuello y apretó con fuerza uno de sus senos bien formados y duros. Mientras lo hacía se convulsionó terminando en ese momento y su semilla manchó el muslo de Akane quien sintió náuseas y una profunda inmundicia de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese privado. Taro después de terminar se levantó y se fue caminando hacia la salida mientras dijo de espaldas -no me provoques Kana o mejor sí, me muero de ganas porque mi hijo sea tu único hijo- y se fue riendo.

Otra vez había amenazado a Ryu frente a ella . No podía permitirlo y Ranma estaba muerto para el mundo. Tenía que sacar el coraje que llevaba dentro para proteger a su familia. Se quedó llorando de impotencia mientras limpiaba su muslo por la humillación vivida.

En el club no había rastro de Kaori, había desaparecido y sus clientes con ella. Se rumoreaba que se había escapado con algún adinerado cliente o que alguien le había hecho una mejor oferta, así que Kogane y Xian Pu se encargaban de las sesiones públicas del club. Xian Pu vio a Kana salir a toda prisa del privado tomándose el costado, llegó al vestidor, se desnudó y vio como Taro le había hecho una herida superficial que sangraba solo un poco. Mientras miraba la herida e intentaba limpiarla con manos temblorosas sintió como una boca besaba su costado desnudo intentando subir hacia su pecho y es ahí cuando vio una melena lila, se asustó empujando de inmediato a la causante.

-Xian-Pu ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó mientras la arrojaba con fuerza lejos de ella, Xian-Pu sonrió con la boca teñida de sangre levemente y pronunció una sola palabra que Akane entendió perfectamente, con una sonrisa.

-Muerte. - se dio la vuelta y se marchó sonriendo. Xian Pu había sellado su odio hacia ella con el beso de la muerte.

.

.

.

Soun se calló como se lo pidió Akane mientras Ranma y el niño estuvieron hospitalizados. El artista marcial fue dado de alta la semana que siguió, el día de su alta, Akane se había retirado del hospital a las 5pm a pesar de los ruegos del pelinegro porque lo esperara, alegando que no se sentía bien. Nodoka y Ranma la veían cada vez más pálida, aun así la dejaron marchar. Eran las 10 pm cuando el ojiazul se acercaba a la casa, estaba deseoso de llegar, tomar un baño y hacerle el amor a su mujer. Quería pasar toda la noche haciéndola suya, le producía mucha dicha el saber que la cirugía había salido bien y que ahora sólo dependía de Ryu y él confiaba en que su "Dragón Saotome" saldría victorioso. Quería compartir esa felicidad con Akane y por otro lado le preocupaba que ella cada día se veía más desmejorada, delgada, pálida y ojerosa. Y esa expresión de terror en sus ojos no había cambiado, es más, pensaba que se había afianzado estos días, pero pensó que quizás se debía a la cirugía de su hijo y él.

Entró a su casa, tomó un vaso con leche y miró que vio que su madre había dejado la cena dispuesta para Akane, Soun y para él. Estaba un plato vacío y dos intactos, supuso que Akane lo estaría esperando para cenar y sonrió. No encontró a Soun por ningún lado de la casa, estaba todo en penumbras, pensó que quizás Akane estaba exhausta y dormía pero nunca para decirle que no a un rato entre sus brazos. Tampoco imaginaba a su suegro dormido a esa hora, pero no quiso pensar más y subió. Entró directo a la ducha, se refrescó rápidamente y salió con el pelo mojado, desnudo a excepción de la toalla anudada a su cintura y al entrar a la recámara matrimonial, sin prender la luz se quitó la toalla y caminó hacia la cama. Su sorpresa fue encontrarla vacía, prendió la luz de inmediato - ¿Akane? - dijo en un susurro - Akane - se dirigió al baño de nuevo, encendiendo cada luz en la casa - ¡Akane! - cada vez más fuerte entró en todas las habitaciones - ¡Akaneeeee! - comenzó a llamarla a gritos -Soun, maestro- dijo en un último llamado, se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la casa - Maldición Akane ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntó, una idea inundó su mente, _El club_ , ese maldito lugar pero ¿Por qué Akane estaría allí? - _El móvil_ \- pensó, lo sacó de sus vaqueros mientras subía a zancadas la escalera para vestirse. Sonó una, dos y tres veces...

-Hibiki ¿Cómo estás?- dijo con voz ronca

-Ranma ¿Qué sucede?- respondió el chico de los colmillos

-¿Todavía estás trabajando en el club?- dijo Ranma - Quisiera saber si fue a trabajar una chica de pelo azul y ojos avellana - esperanzado a obtener una negativa el chico de la trenza aferró el teléfono en sus manos a medio vestir.

-Saotome, si quieres un consejo no te obsesiones con esa mujer. Mejor cuida a la tuya, esa mujer es la que tiene obsesionados a todos aquí, los que la miran quedan malditos. Admito que te la pone dura en cuanto la ves pero tú tienes una familia, cuídalos y olvídate de esa mujer. Hay muchos ya obsesionados con ella - dijo por el auricular- Ranma explotó en rabia.

-¿Estás o no estás en el club, imbécil?- dijo con voz más fuerte y ronca. La rabia lo estaba carcomiendo por todo su ser.

-Ya no trabajo allí pero estoy aquí con mi jefe que vino a ver a Kana bailar- dijo Hibiki notando como se tensaron las cosas.

-¿Quién es Kana?- Ranma estaba cada vez más al borde de un ataque de furia

-La peliazul que te tiene embobado, ¿Qué pensabas que eras el único que quería meterse entre sus piernas? Esa mujer tiene hechizado al Japón entero, me atrevería a decir que más- dijo pero Ranma ya había colgado del otro lado.

Salió directo al club con lágrimas de pura ira, destrozando todo a su paso. Ella era su mujer, solo de él.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Akane?- se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano los ojos -¿Por qué?- sólo pensaba en las palabras de Ryoga _"¿Qué pensabas que eras el único que quería meterse entre sus piernas?, esa mujer tiene hechizado al Japón entero_ " - ¡Maldición, mil veces maldición !

Cuando llegó al club encontró a Soun fumando un cigarrillo, se acercó a su suegro

-¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho esto maestro?- dijo un Ranma furioso -¿Dónde está Akane? ¡Vengo por MI mujer para llevármela a casa!- exclamó iracundo

-Ranma debes conservar la calma, he estado cuidando a mi hija todos estos días y te aseguro que esto es más grande de lo que puedes imaginar. No es un lío de faldas Ranma, esto es una batalla en la trinchera- dijo Soun- debemos ser inteligentes y cuidadosos. Esto es una partida de Shogi a muerte hijo, ¡El mínimo descuido matará a Akane!

\- Por favor necesito entrar a ver a Akane- decía un Ranma suplicante

-Este lugar es de la familia Kuno, una de las más poderosas del Japón, así que si vas a entrar ten mucho cuidado.

-Así lo haré maestro.

.

Mientras, Akane en su camerino se preparaba para bailar. Estaba con la bata puesta y terminando de polvearse las ojeras cuando una puerta se abrió sigilosa, no alcanzó a cerrarse del todo. Akane alcanzó a mirar en el espejo y dio un respingo del susto.

-¡Shinnosuke! - gritó asustada- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Yo no deseo verte!- dijo indignada.

-Akane por favor necesito hablar contigo, hacer las paces y que me perdones. -

Alguien más escuchaba tras la puerta.

-Shinnosuke por mí ya están hechas, te perdono si eso te sirve… - dijo la peliazul sin mirarle.

-Akane... - dio un paso adelante y ella se atrincheró en la pared de un salto.

-Akane... yo no quería violarte, perdóname yo sólo quería decirte que te amo, pero cuando mi mano sintió tu interior… yo me perdí... no fui dueño de mí más, todo mi ser sólo te deseaba a ti ¡Akane yo no quería hacerlo! Pero mi cuerpo te reclama como…

Un golpe de la puerta que se abría de súbito y un ruido estruendoso los sacó de ese momento haciendo que los ojos de Akane se abrieran al máximo. Algo malo ocurriría si no hacía algo a pesar que Shinnosuke se lo merezca.

Una persona había llegado dispuesto a matar.

Continuará…

Uff que puedo escribir, este capítulo estuvo intenso, creo que tuvo de todo y espero gratamente que sea de su agrado.

Sailordancer y su servidora esperamos sus comentarios, son muy importantes para nosotras.

Una recomendación importante es lean el fic _**Sin daños a terceros**_ _de_ _ **SusyChantilly.**_ Tengo que agregar que este fic me encanta, es tan de mi estilo.

Agradecimientos infinitos para Sakura Saotome quien es la Beta reader, como también agradecimientos a Linda (I love you – de grande quiero ser como tú jajaja)

Ahora sí, sin más que agregar, nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note & Sailordancer


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no nos pertenece ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, nosotras sólo creamos contenido que les puede entretener.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Qué mier...! - sonó una voz de hombre al mismo tiempo que Kana lanzaba el florero lleno de agua directo a la puerta, el florero se rompió en añicos al chocar con esta. Un sorprendido Shinnosuke intentaba enfocar y sacar su arma al mismo tiempo, los fragmentos de cristal cayeron al suelo, pudiendo distinguir la silueta de una menuda pelirroja que ya había visto alguna vez, pero no recordaba de dónde. Bajó su arma y dirigió su mirada hacia Akane.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Kana? Me asustaste- dijo Shinnosuke

-Pensé que alguien se había infiltrado y me sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió de súbito - dijo la peliazul con la mano temblorosa y los ojos fijos en la pelirroja, quien le devolvía la mirada con furia incontrolable.

-Déjanos a solas Shinnosuke- Dijo la peliazul - Esta es mi amiga Ranko, necesito hablar con ella y asegúrate que nadie nos moleste, por favor - terminó Akane mientras la pelirroja y ella seguían sosteniéndose la mirada, Akane tragó duro. Justo lo que no quería que sucediera estaba pasando.

Shinnosuke, no entendía nada ¿Por qué esa mujer había entrado tan de súbito? ¿Por qué él creyó haber oído una voz más grave? ¿Por qué Akane le había arrojado el florero con los jazmines que tenía en su tocador? Si ella amaba los jazmines, eran su flor favorita, ¿Por qué los ojos de Akane reflejaban terror cuando todo se desarrolló? Recordó cómo la chica temblaba. Salió meditando eso, el club estaba a reventar como de costumbre, todo era por Kana, tenía que convencerla, ya había estado tan cerca de tenerla en el pasado, recordó. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica Ranko, había algo diferente en ella. - _La manera en cómo mira a Akane_ -

Dentro del camerino una pelirroja con los ojos inyectados en furia, sostuvo a Akane por el brazo y la atrincheró en la pared. Se sabía a leguas que estaba furioso, la sangre le hervía de tanta cólera que sentía. Todo esto era una porquería.

 _Lo único que quería era retorcer el cuello de ese imbécil que había osado en tocar a su mujer._

\- ¿Me vas a decir que mierda dijo ese imbécil? ¿Qué está pasando aquí Akane? ¿O debo llamarte Kana? - Ranma sentía como la ira seguía creciendo dentro de él, tan solo de recordar la escena que acababa de presenciar.

La peliazul soltó un gemido al sentirse contra la pared y percibir la fuerza con la que la pelirroja la apretaba. Akane cerró los ojos y exhaló mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Te fuiste por mucho tiempo, Ranma - atinó a decir. Le lastimaba decirle eso pero en ese momento no sabía que más decir.

-¿Ese imbécil te violó? - dijo una pelirroja con las lágrimas amenazantes y el orgullo herido de un artista marcial que no ha podido proteger a lo que más ama.

Kana no levantaba la vista solo atinaba a intentar soltarse del fuerte agarre de la pelirroja.

-¡Pregunté si te violó, maldición! - gritó Ranko azotando de nuevo a Akane contra la pared y aumentando la fuerza - ¡Contéstame de una buena vez!

Kana jadeó - no - dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué dijo que te violó? Contéstame Akane o no sabes de lo que soy capaz - dijo con la voz en un hilo, los ojos húmedos y la mandíbula temblando.

La Akane que él conocía salió un segundo, le aventó el brazo fuertemente y zafándose de su agarre le dijo en voz alta y fuerte - ¡No me violó, entró en casa una tarde mientras me estaba bañando y cuando salí me tocó! ¿¡Feliz!? ¡Eso era lo que querías escuchar no! - las lágrimas empapaban el rostro de Akane - ¿Eres feliz Ranma? Ya lo sabes, ahora márchate. Tengo que trabajar - dijo la peliazul con una mirada furiosa hacia la pelirroja que caía de rodillas ante la nueva revelación.

-¿Cómo que te tocó? ¿Tocó tus senos? ¿Te besó? ¿Te acercó su miembro deseoso de estar cerca de ti? ¿Te metió los dedos? ¿O las manos? ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Pensaste que era yo? ¿te viniste?- estaba cegado por los celos y la furia mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Sentía como el cuerpo entero se le adormecía y un extraño cosquilleo apoderaba su cuerpo también.

Akane lo abofeteó - vete a casa Ranma, olvídate de mí - dijo intentando serenarse, en el fondo sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día pero jamás pensó que fuese hoy.

-No me voy a ir ¿Oíste lo que pregunté? ¿Cómo te tocó? No me voy a ir sin la maldita respuesta - dijo una pelirroja intentando serenarse.

Akane comenzó a sollozar mientras se sentó en la silla del camerino - Te doy la respuesta y te marchas ¿Esta bien? Debo trabajar - dijo dando la espalda a Ranma.

Se abre la puerta de golpe y entra Mousse - ¿Qué haces que no te has vestido aún, Kana? El lugar está repleto- dirige la vista a la pelirroja - ¿Quién es esta perra? ¿Qué hace aquí? - preguntó Mousse - Conoces las reglas Kana, no me obligues a darte una lección - dijo viéndola con ira.

-Mide tus palabras o verás para qué naciste - dijo una furia pelirroja mientras se acercaba a encarar a Mousse.

\- Ahora vas a ver quién manda aquí perra - Mousse se iba a enfrentar con la pelirroja cuando Akane se interpuso entre los dos.

-Por favor no le hagas daño, ella es inocente. La han enviado a protegerme - dijo la peliazul en medio de ambos.

-¿Quién la envió? - dijo Mousse con una risa sarcástica - ¿Y cómo podría protegerte? - se rio aún más fuerte - no sabe ni evitarse problemas ella sola, además es una diminuta chica harapienta.

-Me envía el ministro Happosai- dijo la pelirroja dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento, mientras veía como Akane aún estaba en medio cubriéndola.

-El ministro Happosai, estoy de acuerdo, pero lo hablaré con tus superiores. No puedes meterte en este lugar, así nada más. Que Kana te explique las reglas y vístete como una mucama no como una harapienta, Kana es la imagen de este lugar. Y una última cosa - dijo - este lugar lo comando yo, así que sin importarme quien te envíe, la próxima vez que tengas la osadía de desafiarme te liquidaré ¿Entendiste? ¡Y tú! - señaló a Kana - date prisa, sales en 15 minutos y te ves terrible - salió dando un portazo.

-Vete a casa Ranma - dijo Akane - por favor, te lo ruego -Ranma notó súplica en su voz.

-Papá me cuida aquí todos los días - Ranma vio que se veía aún más pálida de lo que estaba hacía unos minutos.

-No me iré Akane, esperaré hasta que termines hoy y en casa tú y yo juntos vamos a tener esta conversación - dijo la pelirroja más calmada - te prometo comportarme pero mataré al que ose tocarte - amenazó muy ceñuda y segura de sí.

-Para eso está Shinnosuke- contestó Akane mientras bajaba la toalla y Ranma pudo apreciar su cuerpo desnudo.

-Con esa rata ya arreglaré cuentas - dijo mientras su esposa se daba media vuelta desnuda, alcanzando a apreciar una pequeña pero perceptible herida a un costado.

Ranma inspiró de súbito y un puñal atravesó su corazón del dolor que sentía al ver lo que había sucedido con Akane - ¿Qué demonios es eso Akane? - volvió a levantar la voz.

-No es nada, prometiste comportarte- dijo eso mientras se colocó un top de estrellas de corte francés y unas bragas tipo bikini muy pequeñas. El top era negro con las estrellas en azul y un olán cubriendo la parte del hombro al pecho, el mismo azul que la miraba embobada en ese momento pero con el mismo ceño fruncido. Las estrellas del top y las bragas se resaltaban en la oscuridad como luces fosforescentes y unos botines _high heels_ muy franceses. Ranko no cabía en su asombro, esa, su mujer en realidad, era la belleza encarnada.

Kana se polveo la diminuta nariz una última vez y se puso un labial de tono coral discreto. Cuando iba a salir por la puerta sintió como la jalaron del brazo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió la lengua de la pelirroja en su boca y sus pechos junto a los de ella.

Se oyó entre el barullo a Mousse presentando a "Kana" y todos tomaban asiento para observar bailar a la deidad del club, empezó a sonar los acordes de _"I just don´t know what to do with myself"_ cover de los _White stripes_ y Kana se subió al escenario. Ranko observaba como su mujer bailaba en el tubo y su furia aumentó, vio a todos mirándola, deseándola, codiciando a Kana, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? pensaba. Pero ahora era un hecho, Kana o Akane era exhibida como un objeto y deseada por todos en ese lugar. Akane continuó con el playlist y bailó _"Blanket"_ de _Urban species_ y mientras bailaba se veía cada vez más pálida y unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello. Cuando Ranma notó eso pasó de la furia al miedo incomprensible. Kana terminó su actuación y bajó del escenario visiblemente agotada, escuchando el barullo a su alrededor.

Cuando iba atravesando el pasillo Xian- Pu la había estado observando y notó con envidia como el club se paralizaba cuando Kana bailaba, no había movimiento. Cuando la vio bajar se lanzó contra ella y la empujó muy fuerte la peli azul del empujón iba directo hacia la barra a estrellarse cuando Ranko la sujetó fuertemente. Xian-Pu notó eso y se lanzó directo contra la pelirroja, la china iba a golpearla directo en la cara cuando una furiosa Ranko, aún con Kana en brazos, le sostuvo la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos

-No vuelvas a tocar a Kana, ¿Lo entiendes? - dijo Ranko mirando a la chica directamente. Xian-Pu besó a Ranko en la mejilla comenzó a reír mientras los que pudieron apreciar la acción directa encontraron intimidante y sensual a la vez. El poder ver como dos chicas iniciaban una riña que terminaba con un beso.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo niña boba? - dijo una pelirroja claramente ofuscada por ese beso. Xian- Pu se rió y con una risa cínica.

\- ¡ Muerte !- En ese momento una furiosa peliazul, abofeteó a Xian-Pu con la fuerza que le quedaba y la ira contenida en los ojos.

\- No te atrevas a amenazarla frente a mí ¿Lo oíste? - dijo Akane furiosa con la China - nunca permitiré que le hagas daño, no me provoques Xian-Pu, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Deja a Ranko en paz, esto es entre tú y yo y de nadie más, así abstente con tus amenazas-.

La china se iba a lanzar contra Akane cuando Mousse la tomó de la cintura y la llevó cargando a fuerza a su oficina. Los clientes estaban expectantes, pero encontraron sensual ver tres mujeres hermosas en una riña. Shinnosuke entró rápidamente a mirar qué sucedía. Vio a Akane demasiado pálida y sudando a mares, la observó caminar con las piernas temblorosas. Corrió a intentar ayudarla, pensó que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Mientras, una atónita pelirroja no acababa de entender lo que sucedía en aquel lugar y la realidad la abrumaba de sobremanera.

En ese mismo instante, cuando Shinnosuke logró llegar a donde estaba Akane e iba a tomarla de la cintura, el joven sintió un empujón fuerte que por poco lo manda al suelo. Era Taro quien tomaba a Kana por la cintura, mientras ésta caminaba hacia el pasillo de los vestidores intentando llegar a su camerino.

\- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella basura - dijo Taro - ésta que ves será mi mujer en poco tiempo, sólo estoy terminando de arreglar las cosas. No quiero verte cerca de ella - Shinnosuke salió de ahí con la rabia a lo que daba, tenía que idear un plan para acabar con ese sujeto, ya le había colmado el plato y él no era un empleado de seguridad, era un delincuente probado en las más bajas esferas de los barrios japoneses y sabía cómo sacar a alguien de la jugada.

Cuando Ranko salió del shock en el que estaba y oyó a Mousse anunciar a Kogane y los primeros acordes de _"Maps"_ de los _Yeah Yeah Yeahs_ , vio cómo se recuperaba el movimiento del bar. Salió corriendo hacia el camerino de Kana, cuando entró encontró una escena que no pudo menos que terminar con su alma de una vez por todas, ahora sí por primera vez sabía por qué Akane ya no era su dulce niña, por qué había empezado a fumar, por qué tenía esa mirada de terror, por qué se había vuelto tan diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella, esa mirada dulce y cálida que llenaba su vida, ahora todo eso había desaparecido.

Taro tenía a Akane contra la pared, ella tenía un gesto de dolor impregnada en la mirada. Este tenía una potente erección empujando por su pantalón hacia el cuerpo de ella a la altura de la pelvis de la chica. - Ya no vas a bailar más para nadie ¡Lo oíste! Eres mía, de nadie más y pronto serás mía en la práctica y por la ley cuando resuelva esa basura - dijo el chico con la voz rebosante de excitación, jadeando mientras su pelvis se contraía de tenerla entre sus brazos y la mirada de terror de Kana lo llevaba al clímax.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas - dijo ella en un susurro, mientras una lágrima intentaba escaparse de sus cristalinos ojos.

-Siempre tan ingenua- decía un jadeante chico empujando más fuerte contra la pared.

Ranko quería entrar pero recordó a Soun _"esto es más grande de lo que puedes imaginar, no es un lío de faldas Ranma, esto es una batalla en la trinchera"_ se quedó escuchando mientras miraba por la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Crees que no lo sé todo? Akane Tendo, viuda de Saotome- Akane jadeó de dolor al escuchar aquello y las lágrimas se fugaron y rodaron por su rostro, mientras lentamente se dejaba caer al suelo de dolor - conocí al pobre diablo, era un mediocre, un perdedor, un pobre imbécil, como seguro lo será tu hijo si vive para contarlo - Akane no dudo ni un segundo al escuchar esas asquerosas palabras y se lanzó contra él. Este la derribó de una patada en el abdomen.

-¿¡No has aprendido a no desafiarme, puta!? Casi te cuesta el ojo la vez pasada, y si sigues así voy a cumplir mi palabra de acabar con tu hijo, igual será un bastardo sin padre y sin casta, porque el infeliz de su padre no era más que un fanfarrón. Tal vez le convendría morirse de una vez para que te dediques a criar a mis hijos, que si heredarán casta, poder y mi nombre.

Akane recuperaba el aire mientras le sostenía la mirada, jamás se dejaría ver débil frente a ese malnacido, nunca permitiría que tocara a Ranma o a su hijo. Ella no podría soportarlo, preferiría morir antes de ver eso, no podría soportar ese dolor, ya había perdido a Ranma una vez, no estaba dispuesta a que sucediera de nuevo. Prefería ser ella quien se fuera en vez de ellos.

-Escúchame por última vez. Tú de ahora en adelante bailarás solo para mi ¿Oíste? – su voz se escuchaba pastosa y con un aire de rabia contenida en ella - Me perteneces, ¿Entendiste ? - Kana lo miraba furiosa - Y escucha esto idiota, yo fui el que envió al otro mundo al malnacido de tu exmarido, he sido yo. Debes saber que peleaba como un afeminado, no era un hombre, pero a qué podría aspirar una basura callejera como tú - se rió - estás advertida, yo no juego Kana.

Cuando salió no había rastro de la pelirroja. Miró a Hibiki y le hizo la seña de que se iban. Taro y sus escoltas salieron del lugar, ya eran las 3 a.m.

-Shinnosuke - dijo Hibiki

Shinnosuke se acercó y le saludó con turbación - Hey Hibiki, ¿Cuándo decidiste volverte escoria para andar con ese malnacido? - preguntó Shinnosuke mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones - dijo el chico de los colmillos - he venido a decirte que mi jefe te liquidará si te vuelves a acercar a Kana, no lo hagas más por favor, me simpatizas de verdad, no pareces un chico malo - dijo Ryoga contrariado.

-No tienes idea- dijo Shinnosuke con una sonrisa amarga expulsando humo por la boca mientras miraba al cielo.- No tienes ni las mas mínima idea de lo que soy capaz. Pero de todas maneras gracias por la advertencia. – desde un principio sabía que liberar a la mujer que le robaba el sueño no iba a ser fácil pero aun así con todo el peligro lo intentaría. No lo pensó dos veces y extendió su mano. – Gracias – y sin nada mas que hablar. Siguieron con sus respectivos deberes.

.

.

.

Ya era muy tarde, cuando Akane salió de ahí, encendió un cigarrillo, dio la primera calada y un absceso de tos la obligó a parar mientras Shinnosuke la observaba de lejos y le sonreía, de verdad amaba a esa mujer y no permitiría que esa rata de Taro la obligara a algo, si Akane amara a esa bestia no se interpondría, pero había visto el terror en los ojos de la chica cuando este se acercaba, había visto la repulsión y eso no lo iba a permitir, aún así tampoco lo amaba a él, jamás dejaría que nadie la obligara a nada. Ya se había equivocado con ella una vez, no fallaría en esta.

Akane caminó hacia Soun que pacientemente la esperaba.

\- ¿Estas bien hija?

\- Si papá, estoy bien.

\- Entonces vamos a casa, antes que nos encuentren o alguien nos vea. – Sabía que su hija estaba mintiendo pero mejor era no decirle nada. La pobre ya estaba pasando por mucho como para recibir más quejas o problemas.

La caminata se sumió en un silencio sepulcral como la noche, en la cual sólo se escuchaba los ladridos de los perros y los maullidos de los gatos, es así como llegaron a casa, se dio un baño como de costumbre. Entró a su recámara y encontró una escena desgarradora. Ranma en su forma de hombre, con el cabello suelto, revuelto y los ojos hinchados de llanto e inyectados de furia.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Akane? Por qué no me dijiste sobre toda esta porquería.

\- Ranma… - dijo la peliazul en un quejido – yo sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar, por eso no te dije nada.

\- Soy tu esposo, somos una familia, debiste decírmelo. – la desesperación cada vez iba dominando su ser.

\- Lo siento pero era mejor así – se acercó a él delicadamente mientras que dejaba caer la bata, mostrándole su desnudez, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo amó, era ya lo único que podía hacer, disfrutar el tiempo mientras estaba con él porque sabía que los días estaban contados. El pequeño tiempo de felicidad que tenía estaba por esfumarse. Como si fuese un sueño, el cual ella no quería despertar cuando estaba con él, con Ranma.

Continuará…

 **¡Hola! Pues aquí Sailordancer7 y yo esperamos que les esté gustando la historia. A partir del próximo capítulo todo comenzará a desenredar.**

 **Estamos muy a gusto con la acogida que tiene la historia.**

 **Agradecemos a SakuraSaotome quien tiene el gran trabajo de Beta Reader, gracias Silvia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que nos dejas comentarios y también para los que nos leen. Ahora sí, sin más que agregar nos despedimos y nos leemos para la próxima.**

 **Bye, bye.**

 _ **Hana Note & Sailordancer7**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes no nos pertenecen ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi nosotras sólo creamos historias que pueden ser entretenidas para el lector.  
_.

.

.

Después de que Ranma había pasado un agradable momento con su esposa, se sentó en la cama, la miró a los ojos, trasmitiendo todo el cariño que sentía por ella, esos ojos azules magnéticos cada vez se hacían más fuertes y atrayentes. No pudo aguantar más, todo lo que ella había pasado necesitaba saberlo, lo carcomía, le mataba la culpa de sólo imaginar por lo que ella tuvo que pasar así que pidió que hablase todo… haciendo unas preguntas.

\- ¿Shinnosuke te violó? ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? ¿Qué hay de ese sujeto, Mousse y la chica extranjera? ¿Cómo conoces a Taro? ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? ¿Por qué amenazó a nuestro hijo? Dímelo Akane por favor, me estás matando, me está matando no saber que es lo que pasó y más aún me destroza el alma de no poderte ayudar ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Tú y yo en las buenas y en las malas, como siempre debió ser.

Akane se sentó aún con el torso desnudo, lo miró directamente a los ojos, no pudo aguantar la presión que sentía y bajó la mirada mientras que amargas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta el mentón perdiéndose en las blancas sábanas que cubrían sus níveas piernas.

-Tengo sueño...-dijo, el dolor la consumía lentamente.

Ranma sintió mucho miedo porque ella no quería hablar sobre ese asunto, ¿Acaso no entendía que él necesitaba enterarse de todo lo que había pasado? - Escuché todo lo que te dijo Taro, Akane, muy tarde, estaba tras la puerta de tu camerino escuchando todo. Además como bien sabes ya, tengo una cuenta pendiente con él - alegó furioso imaginando todo lo que dijo el sujeto ese.

Akane palideció aún más y comenzó a toser de manera estrepitosa y sin descanso, mientras un Ranma preocupado le acercaba un cuenco con agua. Akane tomó el cuenco con agua y se lo llevó a la boca para poder aliviar la tos pero sin darse cuenta había dejado un rastro de sangre en el recipiente como también en la mano, al ver esto Ranma se aterrorizó, quiso ayudarla pero ella no se dejaba así que sólo pudo alejar el embace de ella, dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche para así él tener la vía libre para poder tocar su frente, ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre..

-¡Estás ardiendo..! Akane, ¿Qué pasa? Te lo riego dime que te sucede así te podré ayudar, si no me dices nada como esperas que pueda solucionar algo- dijo el ojiazul con mucho miedo de que la mujer de su vida esté mal de salud.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad- respondió la peliazul muy pálida.

-¿¡Cómo vas a estar bien!? ¡Akane tienes fiebre y además, vi sangre en tu mano!- Sabía que algo estaba mal con ella -Vamos a ver a Tofu - Ranma quiso tomar su mano para poder cargarla en brazos para así llevarla a la consulta pero ella no se dejó ayudar, no quería ir a ningún lado.

-Ranma, estoy bien, por favor, sólo un poco más; te prometo que te contaré todo pero déjame descansar un rato - dijo la peliazul en una súplica mezcla de agobio, de fatiga y de temor; temor de pensar que eran sus últimos momentos junto a su esposo.

Cuando Ranma iba a responderle, la mujer en su cama ya se había quedado dormida. Pudo observar cómo se marcaba cada vértebra de su espalda y su torso desnudo, sus senos, la diminuta cintura y los cabellos azules cayendo sobre su rostro, en verdad Akane era una visión de lo era antes, no era que hubiese perdido su belleza pero si que estaba diferente, parecía como si le faltase algo. Ahora realmente se sentía muy mal, se culpaba; no solo la había abandonado con su hijo a su suerte, aunque no por razones voluntarias, por ese ridículo torneo donde buscando fama y fortuna había encontrado una prisión fría y oscura, donde un hombre le había hecho creer que había matado a un muchacho. Pero por qué mentirle si el muchacho estaba más vivo que nunca y además era el principal verdugo de su mujer, su esposa, esa era otra cosa por la que se sentía aún más culpable. Estos días con ella se le habían ido como un soplo, la necesidad de amarla, de hacerla suya, de estar una y mil veces con ella, su calor, verla sonreír y volver a comprobar que el amor que ella sentía era para él y solo para él. Necesitaba sentirse amado por la madre de su hijo, su compañera y la única mujer que podría amar en esta vida y en las siguientes, se había olvidado por completo de averiguar qué había hecho Akane mientras él no estuvo. Y la realidad le había botado en la cara y peor aún, lo había escupido en la cara todo lo que había paso ella para poder mantener vivo a su hijo, a su familia. Y no podía sacarse las palabras de Hibiki de la cabeza _"¿Qué pensabas que eras el único que quería meterse entre sus piernas? Esa mujer tiene hechizado al Japón entero"_. Y ciertamente lo había visto en Shinnosuke, el desgraciado del guardia que quería meterse a la cama de su mujer y había intentado algo y la escena dentro del camerino con Akane, donde Taro (ese era el nombre del bastardo, aunque Ranma recordaba que no se había presentado así en el torneo) prácticamente la había tocado a la fuerza, la había amenazado y había confesado ser el autor de la herida en el costado, había amenazado a su hijo, le había contado de la pelea entre ellos en el torneo y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro que él tenía que ver con la _"caída"_ de Akane hace unos días que casi le cuesta el ojo. Se daba vueltas preguntándose, mientras en la radio de manera tenue sonaba _"Gravity"_ de _John Mayer_. Es así como se fue quedando dormido poco a poco, buscando una solución para todo este gran problema en el que habían sido envueltos.

Después de unas horas la peliazul se despertó, se sentía como nueva, no tenía fiebre, no sentía esa común sensación de hace unos meses de como si un autobús le hubiese pasado por encima, por primera vez se sentía con vida y energía en su cuerpo, se levantó y observó a su esposo, cada músculo marcado en la espalda, en el abdomen, los oblicuos bien marcados de manera que sobresalía. No podías quitar la mirada de semejante dotación de talento y cantidad. La cabellera revuelta cayendo sobre su rostro, era una bocanada de aire fresco en Akane. Lo miró, acarició un poco su cabello mientras le dijo -Te amo, Ranma, nunca dejará de ser así eso ni lo dudes, mi caballito salvaje – ella soltó una tierna risita juguetona mientras él balbuceaba en sueños. Sin más salió del cuarto en dirección a la ducha.

Buscaba algo que ponerse, un vestido, pantalones ya no, había perdido muchísimo peso y ya no le venían bien. Bajó con un vestido amarillo dispuesta a preparar el desayuno. Había pensado en hacer _hot cakes_ , parecía sencillo, sólo había que seguir las instrucciones que señalaba el empaque, así que no suponía mucho trabajo.  
-Leche.  
-Mantequilla.  
-Huevo.  
-Harina preparada en el empaque.

Por desgracia para Akane había usado sal en lugar de azúcar y le había caído pedazos de cascarón de huevo a la mezcla, además de que había usado tofu en vez de mantequilla, como siempre no lo había probado lo que preparó. Puso el _**"desayuno"**_ sobre una bandeja para desayuno y así salió caminando de la cocina en dirección a la habitación principal, orgullosa de su preparación. En la bandeja llevaba unos _"hot cakes"_ y un vaso de _"leche"_ un poco amarillenta que en realidad esa sí era la mantequilla derretida en el vaso. Una sonrisa enorme de orgullo se instalaba en los labios de la peliazul mientras ponía la bandeja en la cama de su esposo, con una nota que decía _"Que lo disfrutes, te ama, tu Akane"_ se bajó a hacer la limpieza de la casa para que su suegra llegara y se diera cuenta del cambio de estado que había tenido. Aspiró, sacudió, ordenó todo con mucho rigurosidad y sin querer había descubierto a su padre dormido en el dojo con la foto de su madre entre sus brazos. Salió de allí a hurtadillas con lágrimas francas de felicidad en su rostro. Era verdad, él no las había abandonado, él si las amaba. Se hizo una muda promesa que consistía en construirle el dojo que anhelaba y darle un lugar digno en la casa. Tomó una de las habitaciones vacías decidida a acondicionarla para algo más productivo cuando oyó un grito despavorido que provenía de la planta alta dese de la habitación principal. Subió a toda prisa sin ninguna fatiga y encontró a su esposo con un semblante petrificado, parecía que hubiera despertado muy enfermo del estómago.

-¿Qué rayos me diste, Akane? ¿Quieres matarme, mujer? Nunca cambiarás, no debes cocinar. ¡La cocina no es para ti, deja que mamá se encargue de eso! – gritó Ranma furioso ya que nadie se tenía que meter e insultar de esa manera a su sagrada comida y lo que él había comido parecía vómito.

-Yo, ehhh - volteó la mirada a una esquina, mientras contenía las lágrimas y sintió como unos fuertes brazos la alzaban por la espalda.

-Akane, mi Akane, esta es mi Akane - decía un Ranma eufórico mientras le daba vueltas en sus brazos - No sabes cocinar pero eso es una de tus virtudes, jamás te quise para que me sirvas, si fuera por mí, tú no saldrías de esta cama, señora Saotome - dijo mientras los dos reían como hacía mucho tiempo que no.  
Ranma la depositó en la cama - Ahora sí Akane por favor, dijiste que me lo dirías por favor, por favor no interrumpiré, te prometo guardar silencio pero quiero saberlo todo, todo lo sucedido en este tiempo.

Akane agachó la mirada, era hora de hablar, era hora de decir todo lo ocurrido, todo lo amargo que tuvo que pasar para que su familia siga adelante, todo lo que tuvo que aguantar y si volviese a pasar, lo volvería hacer una y mil veces más - ¡Pero no me interrumpirás y no saldrás corriendo a buscar a nadie! Entendiste - dijo la peliazul mientras se ponía de pie, se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la ventana de su alcoba. Cruzó los brazos mientras miraba el jardín.

Ranma se sentó, sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil de escuchar pero aun así necesitaba saberlo.

\- Después de que te fuiste y dejaste de contestar mis llamadas, fui a buscar la manera de encontrarte a las oficinas del ex primer ministro Happosai, pero se negó a recibirme, tu madre está enferma del corazón; dijo el Dr. Tofú que es leve pero necesita tomar medicamentos de por vida, son muy costosos Ranma – decía mientras trataba de contener sus emociones – nuestro pequeño niño de ser un niño vigoroso, se transformó en un niño callado y berrinchudo de la noche a la mañana. Había conseguido un empleo en una escuela de danza para niñas pero estaba muy endeudada y no podía decidir entre comprar comida o comprar el medicamento para tu madre, ya sabes que no había de dónde escoger tenía que hacer algo pronto así que llena de deudas y para emporar las cosas llegó el día en que se enfermó Ryu, todo cambió, ya no pode esperar a que volvieras, entiéndelo ya no te puse esperar más – agachó la cabeza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ya no podía contener sus emociones que la abrumaban de sobremanera - Conocí a Mousse por equivocación en la calle, había ido a Tokio a conseguir algo que me ayudara a sacar a mi hijo y a mi madre, porque eso es para mí, Ranma , una madre que siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome desde de siempre - a Ranma le tembló la barbilla al escuchar aquello, la dulce voz de su esposa cada vez se volvía más fina, con cada palabra que daba, que decía, le ponía todo los sentimientos que había ella pasado, podía sentir su dolor y el amor que ella tenía a su madre - me adivinó, supo al instante que estaba desesperada, que haría cualquier cosa. Una semana después entré al club, la paga superaba mis expectativas por mucho y sólo tenía que desnudarme frente a los clientes pero ya no podía perder más ante la sociedad, había sido deshonrada, el trabajo era fácil y me permitía estar con Ryu en el día, poner comida en la mesa y brindarle atención médica a la tía Nodoka, Mousse me ayudaba. - bajó la voz - consiguiéndome clientes para que yo bailara en privado para ellos y pudiera conseguir un ingreso extra para la casa y la cuenta del hospital de Ryu - el pelinegro comenzó a llorar - tu mamá por las noches cuidaba a Ryu y yo fingía que me iba a casa a dormir mientras ella se quedaba en el hospital. Por las mañanas me duchaba y me iba al hospital a cuidarlo. Traté mucho de que la tía Nodoka no se enterara por nada del mundo de lo que hacía no quería que se... - tragó duro - avergonzara como yo de lo que hice por sobrevivir, para mantener viva a nuestra familia.

-¿Y Shinnosuke?- la interrumpió él mientras la voz ahogada le salía como un pequeño soplo.

-Conocí a Shinno una vez que entré al club, no se mucho de él pero siempre me protegió y me trató como un humano y no sabes cuantas veces necesité ser tratada como un humano y no como un objeto. Nos hicimos amigos fácilmente pero creo que él no buscaba eso de mí y yo no podía ofrecerle nada porque después de ti no había quedado nada - dijo mientras se limpió el rostro de las lágrimas que lo surcaban - varias veces intenté desviar la conversación ante una inminente declaración que no deseaba escuchar pero supongo que la última vez lo superaron sus sentimientos y es por eso que hizo lo que hizo - dijo la peliazul.

-Quiero saber qué pasó, Akane. - pronunció su nombre afilando su lengua en el paladar.

-Una tarde - iba disminuyendo el tono de voz - mientras salía de la ducha percibí un ruido en la casa, pensé que eras tú o un ladrón yo que sé. Salí con la toalla de la ducha en dirección de nuestra habitación - se quedó callada, le costaba decirle esto a Ranma - sentí sus dedos dentro de mis entrañas y una mano… - suspiró mientras salían lágrimas sin poder contenerlas - subió por mi pecho y su aliento me quemaba en el cuello, me dio asco, miedo todo un cúmulo de sensaciones, cuando me di la vuelta era Shinnosuke el que había entrado, se arrepintió, yo lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos pero aunque yo deseé que no pasase eso, ya había sucedido, es con eso que acabó con nuestra amistad de manera definitiva.

El pelinegro apretaba los nudillos con furia y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro a raudales.

-No sucedió nada más, no me vine, no lo disfruté, no me violó, no sentí deseos de él y la verdad tampoco pensé en ti fue un momento muy humillante del que no deseo hablar más Ranma espero lo comprendas.

-¿Y Taro? - dijo con voz ronca mientras la peliazul notó el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse.

-Taro es el dueño absoluto de todo y no quiero que te enfrentes a él no puedo perderte otra vez Ranma, no puedo, no lo soportaría - dijo sollozando, de sólo imaginarlo le destrozaba el corazón.

-¡Eso lo decidiré yo, oíste!- dijo un Ranma eufórico. - ¿Taro te ha tocado? ¿Él te pego en el ojo? ¿Él te hizo esa excoriación en el costado? -dijo al borde, el límite de su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Taro es amante Xian-Pu, la chica china del bar, la que te ha besado en la mejilla. Nunca ha abusado de mí pero si es responsable de lo demás como la herida de mi costado, del golpe en el ojo y de todo, Ranma, quiero que entiendas que Taro es muy poderoso y no debo desafiarlo por ahora - la peliazul dio un último suspiro cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos tomarla por detrás, el pelinegro le dijo al oído - no estás sola Akane yo voy a enfrentar todo por ti gracias por amar a mi madre y perdóname por no haberte protegido pero ahora estamos los dos juntos y unidos podremos salir de todo esto.

Cayeron a besos a la cama, mientras en la radio se escuchaba _"When I was your man"_ de _Bruno Mars_ , Ranma la desnudó de un solo tiró, el vestido cayó al suelo perdiéndose con las demás prendas que iban siendo arrancadas de sus dueños. La miró a los ojos y le tomó los senos, se los succionó mientras dejaba húmedo de su saliva cada parte de sus rosados botones. Los lamió, los mordió, tiró de ellos, mientras oía a Akane gemir, la amaba. Se deshizo del resto de su ropa e introdujo sus dedos en ella, estaba lista para él y se dejó ir en ella, de un solo movimiento estaba dentro, mientras la peliazul emitía un fuerte quejido y sus mejillas se volvían a encender como hacía un momento. Ranma la miró a los ojos - Akane mírame, esto es mío - dijo mientras aumentó la profundidad y levantaba sus muslos - sólo yo puedo estar aquí, nadie más lo hará, ¿Oíste? Solo yo puedo tener este privilegio - dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo y le daba la vuelta, le puso boca abajo y los pechos siendo presionados contra la cama y saberla en esa posición, de rodillas, con el torso inclinado, lo incitó mucho más y no desaprovechó la oportunidad, le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero y entró de nuevo en ella mientras le susurró al oído tirando de su cabello - Ah y otra cosa no vuelvas a hacer el desayuno, te prefiero a ti.

.

.

.  
-Querido Ahijado - decía Happosai por el auricular del teléfono - tu tío te nombrará esta semana. Cree que es mejor nombrarte mientras se dedica a la búsqueda de su hijo y así habrá estabilidad en el pueblo; recuerda tu promesa, te debes a los _Black Shadow's._

-Padrino, lo tengo presente, sabe que no lo defraudaré. -dijo Taro del otro lado de la línea  
-Pero necesitas un heredero que asegure tu linaje- la voz de Happosai se tornó seria - cuanto antes mejor.

-Eso ya lo consideré maestro, estoy resolviendo esa situación, no se preocupe- dijo Taro con una sonrisa socarrona y una erección, mientras sostenía el auricular de solo imaginarlo.

.

.

.  
Ranma se despertó y salió a comprar cosas para preparar él la comida no se podía arriesgar que ella otra vez prepare la comida. Mientras, dejó una esposa sonrosada y exhausta dormida en la cama. Tenía ganas de despertarla y hacerle el amor de nuevo, pero sabía que Akane necesitaba comer y él necesitaba pensar cómo iba a resolver este enredo y por qué Soun le dijo que esto era más que un lío de faldas. ¿Será que Akane no le habría contado toda la verdad? Iba caminando cuando se percató de una multitud en la calle, pero siguió su camino a la tienda de víveres, pensando en toda la situación.

Hibiki tocó en la casa de "Kana". Abrió un hombre de pelo largo y bigote que recordaba del club.

-¡Dígame!- dijo el hombre, aunque sabía perfecto a qué había venido el chico.

-Disculpe señor, he venido a llevarme a Kana, el sr. Taro ha dispuesto que vivirá en su residencia de ahora en adelante. No quisiera hacerlo por la fuerza, comprenda. -dijo el chico de los colmillos contrariado, odiaba su trabajo en estos momentos. No quería lastimar a esa mujer que tenía locos a todos los hombres.

-Comprendo - respondió Soun - ¿Me da unos minutos, por favor?

-Claro, adelante - asintió Ryoga - no tengo mucho tiempo pero puede tomarse unos minutos.

Soun subió a la habitación, despertó a Akane, y le explicó la situación. Akane tomó unos vaqueros, una foto de su hijo y una sudadera con la imagen de _"Kimi no na wa"_ que la hizo sonreír y derramar un par de lágrimas al mismo tiempo, mientras salía por la puerta acompañada de su padre.

-Papá, por favor protege a Ryu y a Ranma - le pidió mientras le dio un cariñoso beso - te amo, nunca lo olvides yo nunca te olvidé y mamá tampoco. No guardaba ningún rencor hacia ti. Una última petición… dile a Ranma que lo amo. - le sonrió y subió al coche escoltada por Hibiki. Akane trató de sonreír para que Soun tuviera ese recuerdo de ella.

\- Lo siento Kana- dijo Hibiki agachando la cabeza . El padre de la peliazul sólo pudo contener las lágrimas amargas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, le dolía ver a su querida hija en esa situación y una muda despedida trató de trasmitirle su amor con la mirada.

.

.

.  
Mientras tanto en el club...  
-¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Taro? es la estrella de mi club, se vendrán abajo mis ganancias. Los Kuno van a quejarse con Happosai, hasta con el mismo emperador, sabes que son una familia influyente y además, Kana es sólo un capricho ¿Por qué no la usas un par de meses y luego me la devuelves? Además el dinero que hay aquí no paga a esa chica, esto es una parte mínima de lo que he ganado con ella - decía quejándose el chico de las gafas y los ojos verdes.

-No voy a caer en tu treta, Kana es mía. En cuanto a los Kuno, aquí no hay más influyente que yo ¿Me oíste? Yo soy el que manda ahora, me da igual lo que piense esa familia de aprovechados y si quieres, puedes quemar el dinero o quedártelo, al final no me importa, antes di que te pagué algo por esa basura. En fin, no me interesa qué pase contigo - se alejó hacia la salida.  
Mousse lo miraba rencoroso, metió su mano en la manga silencioso y quitó el seguro del arma. Iba a sacarla de la camisa para tirotearlo por la espalda cuando Taro se dio la vuelta.

-Ya se me ocurrió que puedes hacer Mousse- el chico de las gafas se quedó inmóvil, estaba a punto de morir si Taro se daba cuenta de sus intenciones - En la casa de los Kuno trabaja la esposa de mi guardaespaldas, la señora Hibiki para ser precisos, apuesto a que la recuerdas amamantando al niño pequeño aquí afuera por las mañanas, esperando a Hibiki el día de paga, es muy bonita, claro que no es Kana pero te funcionará, tiene senos grandes, ojos hermosos y ese aire angelical que no tienen Xian-Pu ni Azusa, piénsalo, si la tienes aquí, espero mi invitación para el debut. – dijo con sorna.

-¡Estás loco! Hibiki me mataría- dijo Mousse, aunque a su cabeza vino la imagen de la esposa de Hibiki amamantando al niño pequeño, y sintió su pantalón apretado. Taro tenía razón, ella tenía ese aire angelical que a los hombres les encantaba.

-No te matará o mataremos a sus hijos, lo tengo todo bajo control ¡Ahora yo soy el poder, entiéndelo idiota! – Salió dando un portazo a la oficina del club dando una risotada, burlándose de la situación.

Continuará…

 **Ufffff que puedo decir, este capítulo estuvo intenso, me encanta. Me dejó con la sangre helada. Por favor no nos maten por este capítulo.**

 **Hubiese subido capítulo hace muchos días pero se entró un virus a la computadora y tuve que escribir de nuevo Venganza y MANON terminar algunos detallitos. Me dolió en el alma que le borrara todo pero ya está solucionado.**

 **Esperamos que les guste este capítulo, con mucha emoción también esperamos sus comentarios.**

 **Sin más que agregar no leemos para la próxima.**

 **Hana Note y Sailordancer7**


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes no nos pertenecen ellos son de la autoría de la gran Rumiko Takahashi nosotras solo creamos historias que pueden ser entretenidas._

.

.

.

.

.

Le pareció ver a toda esa cantidad de personas cerca su casa pero aún así no lo prestó atención. Iba más enfocado en cuál sería la comida que prepararía, entre sus opciones estaba el ramen y un poco de pescado que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a casa. Cuando entró, encontró a Soun con gesto solemne.

-¿Pasa algo maestro, Ryu se puso mal?... ¿Es mi madre? ¿Ella está bien?..¿Dónde está Akane?

-Ranma escúchame muy bien porque de esto depende tu vida, la de Akane y la de Ryu… ¿Entendiste? Akane ha sido llevada a vivir a la residencia de Taro, vino uno de sus guardias por ella - dijo Soun.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Y usted así nada más dejó que se la llevaran? ¿De qué lado está? ¡Es un viejo inútil! - Soun lo abofeteó, Ranma lo miraba rencoroso. Su suegro le dio la espalda, no quería que su yerno vea la desesperación que tenía en sus ojos.

-Ranma, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero debes saber que Taro, será nombrado emperador del Japón en unos días. Ese bastardo – dijo apretando los dientes fuertemente, tratando de calmar su cólera – en compañía de otros, han perjudicado al hijo del emperador, perturbándolo y dejándolo sin heredero a sucederlo. El emperador es un hombre bueno y justo que está rodeado de gente sin escrúpulos, como Taro y compañía...

-¿A qué se refiere? Maestro, por favor necesito saberlo. Me importa un bledo a quién nombren como emperador. Quiero, no, necesito estar con Akane, por favor ayúdeme - el ojiazul suplicaba con la voz entrecortada, estaba desesperado ¿Cómo pudo haberle pasado todo esto? ¿Por qué a él? A él que solo quería una vida tranquila y sencilla junto a su familia. Nunca ambicionó ser rico ni poderoso, quería dedicarse a las artes marciales, criar a su hijos y envejecer junto a Akane. ¿Era demasiado pedir a la vida algo así? Pensaba desesperado.

-Ranma, quiero que escuches muy bien, te voy a decir lo que sucede en realidad, que es algo que Akane ignora, y tú necesitas saberlo, para que entiendas por qué la dejé ir.  
En mi juventud, como tú, fui al torneo de artes marciales invitado por el entonces primer ministro Happosai. Él era una persona muy respetada en todo Japón, casado con la hermana del emperador, la señorita Cologne, una mujer muy hermosa, de la que se decían muchas cosas al haber aceptado casarse con Happosai, ya que ella era una señorita de cuna noble y él un político astuto, aficionado desde siempre a las artes marciales y con una reputación despreciable si de mujeres se trataba. Naoko acababa de dar a luz a Akane cuando yo me embarqué en ese viaje, me sentí muy mal de dejarlas, ya que Naoko y yo habíamos perdido 2 hijos antes de que Akane pudiera lograr nacer; los bebés habían nacido muertos. Quería de verdad quedarme pero esta oportunidad no se iba a repetir y yo necesitaba darle a mi familia la vida que nunca tuve, sentirme un hombre por completo. Allá hice mucha simpatía con otro de los competidores, que como yo, había dejado en el Japón a su esposa y a su hijo recién nacido. Mi amigo era un excelente combatiente y también vivía para las artes marciales. Anhelábamos formar una escuela de estilo libre al regreso de nuestro viaje, acordamos que no importando quién ganara, presentaríamos a nuestras esposas y comprometeríamos a nuestros hijos, ya que yo había tenido una niña y él un hijo varón y formaríamos la mejor escuela de estilo libre del mundo. Ese sería el legado para nuestros hijos y posteriormente para nuestros nietos. Era un sueño poder hacer todo eso. Al igual que tú, los dos pasamos a las rondas preliminares y en la semifinal, mi amigo desapareció como por arte de magia. El ministro Happosai me mandó llamar para decirme que estaba formando un ejército llamado " _Black Shadows_ " con el que en unos años, el Japón caería dominado. Que estos torneos se hacían para reclutar a los mejores artistas marciales del mundo e integrarlos al ejército de los _"Black Shadows "_ , naturalmente que después de saberlo, mi único interés era ganar el premio y volver a casa. Me negué de una forma sutil pero a Happosai nadie le dice que no y vive tranquilo para contarlo, como entenderás el maestro Happosai es un hombre poderoso. Llegué a la final y gané el torneo y cuando me disponía a cobrar el premio para volver a casa junto a mi mujer y mi hija, se me acusó de robo y fui condenado. Estuve todo ese tiempo en prisión. Cuando volví contigo, yo sabía dónde debía buscar, este submundo de podredumbre del poder ligado a la política, hace su nido en los mundos más bajos, como la escoria. Fui a meterme al club de casualidad una noche y encontré a Akane bailando, en cuanto la vi, algo en mi sangre se removió, supe que algo en mí había reaccionado a esa menuda chica con ojos tristes. Su parecido con Naoko es indudable, además de que la seguí varios días y averigüé todo. Vivía aún en casa y supe lo de tu muchacho, mi nieto, mi heredero y sentí que había fallado en todo con mi hija. En el club, averigüé que Taro es el sobrino del emperador y ahijado de Happosai. Taro es el hijo de la otra hermana del emperador, Sakura, quien es una mujer demasiado mayor para ser la madre de Taro y jamás se supo que estuviese embarazada alguna vez porque nunca se casó con nadie. Happosai crio y entrenó a Taro como hijo propio y lo hizo parte del ejército de los _Black Shadows_.

Taro es el líder después de Happosai y ha jurado fidelidad a éste a cambio de que lo haga emperador, además de que es un distribuidor de sustancias ilegales en las más altas esferas sociales...- Ranma escuchaba sin dar crédito. Todo parecía un historia, solo eso una mera historia creada por alguien pero la realidad era otra, todo eso estaba era cierto, peor aun cuando su familia estaba involucrada en todo ello.

-El emperador tuvo un hijo a quien la escuela de los dioses artistas marciales de la suerte entrenó, pero no es un muchacho demasiado fuerte, ni demasiado astuto. Kirin, hijo del emperador, no era más que un títere al que Taro envidió por muchos años y quien gastaba su tiempo y su dinero en el club. Kirin quedó enamorado de Akane o Kana desde que la vio y Taro también, pero me consta que Kirin quería ayudar a Kana a salir de ahí, al igual que Shinnosuke y no puedes culparlos, Akane es una chica muy dulce y hermosa y tú estabas lejos. Taro sólo codicia el cuerpo de mi hija y desea el poder por sobre todas las cosas, al final es un digno ahijado de Happosai. Taro y Kirin pusieron sus ojos en la misma mujer pero Taro jugó sucio, le dio una fuerte dosis de cocaína de muy alto nivel de pureza a Kirin la noche que se disponía a estar con Akane - Ranma apretó los nudillos y comenzó a respirar entrecortado - Y Kirin sufrió una sobredosis y cayó en paro cardiaco, afortunadamente lo sacaron, pero una semana después, en el hospital antes de que pudiera confesar a su padre lo sucedido, desapareció al igual que la señorita Kaori, quien también bailaba en el club. Después, el ejército comenzó a patrullar las calles.  
Dejé que Akane se fuera con Taro por la seguridad de tu hijo y la de mi hija, ese mal nacido tiene todo el poder por ahora, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, el emperador no tuvo más hijos que Kirin y si él no aparece, es Taro quien asumirá el poder porque Cologne y Happosai no tuvieron hijos propios. El emperador está muy cansado, la economía es inestable desde que se supo de la desaparición forzada del hijo del emperador y éste, cederá todo el poder a Taro para dedicarse a buscar a Kirin y traerlo de vuelta y que la economía se recupere, al tener un nuevo emperador joven, hábil para las artes marciales y estable.

Estuve platicando con tu madre en el hospital y lo mejor será sacar a Ryu de aquí en cuanto esté mejor, el Dr. Tofú ha dicho que está estable y que probablemente en unos días pueda irse a casa con reposo. Mi plan es no dejar que tu hijo corra ningún riesgo y sacarlo de aquí de inmediato, me iré con tu madre y Ryu, si te parece bien, en cuanto Tofú nos dé luz verde y tú, debes infiltrarte en casa de Taro como la mucama de Akane. Pero no debes revelar tu identidad ni lo que sabes a nadie, debes darme un poco de tiempo. En cuanto pueda me pondré en contacto contigo para que tú huyas con Akane de ahí - Soun terminó de explicar su plan a Ranma.

-Ranma Saotome nunca huye de nada - dijo un Ranma preso de la ira - Yo voy a matar a ese infeliz y le voy a cobrar una a una las que me debe.

-Ranma escúchame, Taro es sólo una cabeza, Happosai pondrá a alguien más, además tú y yo estamos muertos para el mundo no lo olvides, enfrentar a los black shadows podría ser muy doloroso para ti. Hijo piénsalo, vámonos lejos y comencemos de nuevo en otro lugar, medítalo.

Ranma se quedó aturdido, no podía dar cabida a todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, era verdad que no era un simple lío de faldas, era mucho más que eso, ¿por qué Soun no le dijo nada antes? ¿Qué más sabría Soun de todo esto?

-Ranma, Ranma - lo llamó Soun,- ¿Estás de acuerdo con que me lleve lejos a Ryu y a tu madre por el momento?- Ranma no contestaba, todo esto era una pesadilla para él, separarse de nuevo, su familia sería separada de nuevo. Soun le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-Ranma, contrólate - le dijo fuerte y serio - las artes marciales no son sólo para pelear, para combatir, para dar clases, para ganar torneos... las artes marciales, son enseñanzas para la vida. Debes estar sereno y calmado, sólo así podrás sacar a Akane con vida de ahí ¿me entendiste?- dijo Soun muy serio y en un tono no de suegro, si no de maestro a alumno.

-Si, maestro. Claro que entendí, disculpe, simplemente fue demasiado, puede llevarse a mi madre y a mi hijo, sé que los cuidará con su vida. Yo iré a cambiarme y me voy para la residencia de Taro, pero no sé dónde vive ¿usted lo sabe? - dijo Ranma tratando de controlar todas las emociones que estaba encerrando en este momento.

-No hijo, yo no sé dónde vive ese bastardo, me imagino que en _Marunouchi_ , es un barrio de Tokio situado en _Chiyoda_ , entre la estación de Tokio y el palacio Imperial. No debe ser difícil averiguarlo en el club. Si estás ahí un par de horas tal vez lo veas aparecer y puedas seguirle.

Ranma subió rápido por una chaqueta de cuero, unos vaqueros y una gorra.  
-Le encargo a Ryu y a mi madre, por mi parte defenderé a Akane con mi vida...-

Ambos hombres se dieron una mirada de súplica y se hicieron una larga reverencia.  
Ranma salió primero y cuando iba de salida Soun lo llamó - Ranma, para mi eres un hijo, no debes llamarme más maestro - dijo Soun con una voz fuerte y un tono cargado de afecto.  
El chico de la trenza volteó a verlo , sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

.

.

.

 _Ranma, mi amor, todo esto sólo lo hago por nuestra_ familia – pensaba la chica de cabello azul mientras veía pasar por la ventana del carro el paisaje de cemento velozmente – _quisiera que todo esto acabe, que tenga un punto final pero también sé que yo soy a la única que quieren porque para el mundo tú estás muerto_ – algo dentro de ella se contrajo, supo que fue su corazón. Sintió desesperación, dolor, angustia, todo en ese mismo instante. – _trataré de sacarlos a todos de todo esta_ porquería – la primera lágrima caía por su mejilla, su garganta se cerró y quiso gritar pero no pudo así que su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente y comenzó a dar golpes a la puerta, quería irse, no quería despedirse de su familia, no quería ser de otro - ¡No puedo, no puedo! Sácame de aquí Ryoga, no puedo – gritó cuando sintió su garganta libre – te lo suplico déjame, tengo que estar con mi familia – Ryoga la miró con lástima, realmente sentía pena por ella peor no tenía otra opción más que obedecer a su jefe, sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo que tenía un líquido, puso un poco del contenido sobre un pañuelo y se lo acercó hasta la nariz de la chica, que gracias al forcejeo aspiró el contenido rápidamente quedándose dómida al instante. El joven ya no quiso ver como sufría.

Cuando cayó en la inconciencia unas imágenes se reprodujeron en su mente como si se tratase de fotos… había un Ranma feliz cargando a su hijo, Ranma jugando con su pequeño pero más grande dentro de un Dojo que ellos mismo habían construido, a su padre y el pequeño Ryu de paseo… tantas imágenes que si se realizaron y otras que tal vez nunca iban a suceder.

.

.

.

En la mansión Kuno, Nabiki Kuno escuchaba a Mousse…

-Taro será nombrado emperador en unos días más y no tuve otra opción que entregársela, además de que ese miserable no nos dio ninguna compensación económica por la chica, dijo que le daba igual que fueran con el mismo emperador, que aquí, no había más poder que él.

-Y es cierto - dijo Nabiki Kuno, que era una mujer muy lista - me apena por Kana, sentía cierta simpatía por ella o quizás por el dinero que nos hacía ganar, en fin no podemos hacer otra cosa, tendremos que buscar otra chica y mientras tanto debemos poner a la china al frente , creo que es muy bonita, una chica vulgar pero no podemos cerrar por ahora... qué haremos. - se quedó pensativa la señora Kuno.

-Nabiki, si me permites - dijo el chico de las gafas - Taro me dio una alternativa perfectamente agradable… ¿En algún momento has pensado que tu cocinera tiene ese mismo aire de inocencia de Kana? Es un poco más rellenita y no es tan hermosa, pero tiene esa inocencia en la mirada que tenía Kana, además de que tiene unas tetas de campeonato - dijo el ojiverde.

-Mousse… - rio la jóven señora Kuno - No me sorprende que me estés mirando las tetas a mí también. En definitiva es una mujer hermosa pero es casada y su marido no aceptará dinero por ella, se ve que es muy orgulloso y no creo que le agrade saber que su mujer se desnuda en el club -dijo Nabiki.

-Taro también ha sugerido que amenacemos a la cocinera con sus hijos, si no acepta, ni Hibiki ni ella podrán negarse. Nosotros necesitamos a la chica en el club, este perderá muchísimo dinero con la partida de Akane y Xian Pu no tiene ese aire de ángel caído que tenía ella. La verdad es que ni la cocinera lo tiene pero es bella y es carne fresca, necesitamos opacar la salida de Akane con una bailarina nueva, una mujer fresca y hermosa como ella - dijo bastante excitado Mousse mientras se metía la mano sobando su entrepierna, con una sonrisa que la señora Kuno interpretó al instante.

-Haz como gustes, pero no me involucres... ni a Tatewaki ¿entendiste?

-Está bien, como ordenes.

Nabiki salió de ahí dejando a Mousse en la oficina, pensando la mejor estrategia para conseguir que la joven señora Hibiki aceptara el trato. Rápidamente se le ocurrió, le pediría el favor a Taro, éste era el patrón del esposo de la chica , así que no dudó que podría hacer algo para ayudarlo. Sólo estaba pensando qué pediría a cambio. De todas maneras no tenía otra opción, los Kuno no querían verse envueltos en esa situación y él tenía que sacar a flote el club. Siempre supo que Xian-Pu era portadora de una belleza exuberante pero junto a Kana, no era más que una gata vulgar.  
Se dirigió al club sabía que Taro estaría ahí.

.

.

.  
Cuando Akane se despertó luego de ser dopada, bajó del auto aun con algunos efectos de este pero no se puedo equivocar de que habían entrado dentro de un lujoso barrio y una casa enorme se abría frente a ella. Podía sentir la brisa entrar por sus pulmones. Ryoga la ayudó a bajar y al tocarla, sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría. Es que era demasiado hermosa y además tenía un aroma especial, como a jazmines que emanaba de su pelo y los ojos más hermosos y atormentados que hubiera visto. Al instante se reprendió a sí mismo por estar faltando así a Akane y también a Ukyo además que hace un rato la había dormido, estaba casi seguro que la chica ahora lo estaba odiando. _Pero es que era inevitable, que hermosa mujer es, no me sorprende que haya desatado el caos, es que sólo falta mirarla de cerca para saber por qué el mismo Ranma Saotome deseaba abandonar a su esposa e hijo por ella o por qué Taro estaba como loco por ella. Si es que sólo hace falta mirarla a los ojos_ \- pensó el chico de los colmillos. Unas criadas salieron a recibirlos.

-El señor no está. Mi nombre es Sayuri y voy a ser su mucama. Señorita, acompáñeme - dijo una menuda chica de pelo castaño y ojos rasgados, tomando del brazo a Akane quien se sintió un poco cohibida.

-Ha dejado dicho el Señor Taro que lo alcance en el club - dijo la otra criada al referirse a Hibiki - Buenas tardes señorita mi nombre es Yukari, soy el ama de llaves - hizo una reverencia hacia Akane.

-Adiós Kana - se despidió Hibiki.

-Akane - dijo la chica mientras sonrió sinceramente para el chico después de sentirse más calmada. Hace rato, en el auto le dio una ataque de crisis nerviosa. No le guardaba rencor a Ryoga, dentro de ella sabía que él era un buen hombre - mi nombre es Akane - dijo y se marchó con la mucama. Hibiki pensó que ya había oído ese nombre sólo que no recordaba donde.  
Akane fue bañada y vestida con una Yukata en rosa pálido, adornada por flores de cerezo y un _obi_ rojo con una media luna en dorado, que era el símbolo que había visto al entrar a casa, sin ropa interior. Y fue llevada a una habitación gigante con una hermosa vista hacia un acantilado. Casi no podía creer que Taro viviera en un lugar así, es que sólo un príncipe podría vivir en semejantes condiciones, Akane se imaginó que viviría en una alcantarilla o un pantano, es que ese tipo no tenía principios además que actuaba como una bestia.

 _Ranma, fui tan feliz estos días a tu lado, espero que ya estés lejos con Ryu, será lo mejor_...- pensaba la peliazul sentada en el piso mirando hacia el acantilado por el balcón.  
.

.

.

En el club, como esperaba Mousse, Taro estaba entregando mercancía a conocidos y ajenos.

-¿Podría hablarte un minuto en la oficina?- dijo Mousse a Taro.

Taro lo miro y le hizo la seña que lo alcanzaría allá mientras terminaba un negocio. Después entró al baño, se dio un pase y salió rumbo a la oficina de Mousse cuando Xian-Pu lo interceptó.  
Se le colgó del cuello y le dijo - ¿Tú extrañar a Xian-Pu y por eso venir? ¿La chica violenta no complacer en sexo?- dijo mientras Taro la arrojaba al piso.

-¿¡No sé de qué hablas!? - le gritó el joven.

\- Xian- Pu tener retraso en mes - dijo la china apenas entendible para Taro.

Taro se rio de ella -Hmmm - le escupió en la cara - no es mi problema, dile a Mousse, tú eres una cualquiera, podría ser de cualquiera, como tú - dijo Taro riendo mientras la china lo miraba humillada en el piso.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y encontró a Mousse de espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que me ayudes a obligar a la esposa de Hibiki a trabajar aquí pero sin involucrar a la familia Kuno, algún arreglo por debajo del agua - dijo el chico de las gafas.

Taro soltó una carcajada y apagó su cigarrillo en el escritorio - Nunca pensé que fueras un cobarde, lo haré pero necesito algo a cambio... no se puede recibir sin dar nada..- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente limpiándose la nariz.

-Lo que sea… - alegó el ojiverde.

-Desaparece a Xian-Pu, me está dando dolor de cabeza esa tipa y a cambio tendrás a tu cocinera de pechos grandes. Abarrotarás el lugar como en los tiempos de Kana - dijo Taro riendo cínico y salió del lugar sin decir más palabras.

.

.

.

Ahí mismo llegó Ranma Saotome, le lanzó a Shinnosuke en la entrada una mirada de resentimiento pero pensó que más tarde arreglaría cuentas con ese malnacido escoria, lo primero era llegar donde estaba Akane.  
Dentro del bar no le fue difícil ubicar a Ryoga, estaba en la barra y era el único que bebía soda en vez de un trago. Tomó asiento rápidamente junto a él y le dijo.

-No voltees, soy Ranma Saotome -Traía puesto un gorro donde ocultaba su trenza y el fleco, realmente no lucía como Ranma, iba de vaqueros, tennis y chaqueta de cuero. - Encuéntrame a dos calles de aquí, necesito hablar contigo - dijo el azabache.

Se levantó de la barra y salió del bar sin ser notado. Mientras iba saliendo chocó de frente con una chica pelilila que puso una sonrisa boba cuando lo miró, Ranma la ayudó a levantarse y se disculpó con una reverencia.  
Hibiki le dijo al otro custodio que iría a hacer una llamada a su casa, que no tardaría. Salió a toda prisa del bar, corrió las dos cuadras tan aprisa como le dieron las piernas y cuando llegó observó a Ranma de espaldas mirando hacia el horizonte.

\- ¿Ranma? - preguntó Hibiki. El peliazul se quitó la boina y liberó su trenza y fleco frente a su amigo.

-¡Ryoga necesito un favor! Necesito saber dónde vive tu jefe.

-Ranma, deja ya esas bobadas. Si es por Kana, como te dije la vez pasada, olvídate de ella, esa chica está maldita. Es más, me atrevería a decir que está bastante enferma. Hoy la llevé a casa de Taro y hay algo realmente mal en ella, no sé qué sea, pero posee la belleza de la muerte - dijo el chico de los colmillos recordando cuando la durmió y cuando tocó sutilmente su cuerpo delgado.

Ranma lo miraba furioso…

-¡Kana es mi esposa! Su nombre es Akane Saotome, es mi esposa ¿me entiendes imbécil? ¡Mi esposa! Me la han arrebatado y escúchame bien, por mi nombre que cada uno de los que osó tocar a mi mujer me las pagará – el artista marcial estaba fuera de control.

Ryoga no daba crédito, recordó cómo la misma "Kana" le había dicho su verdadero nombre horas antes, como él mismo la había deseado, había fantaseado con ella en ocasiones y sentía lástima al mismo tiempo de ver a una chica tan hermosa deshonrada.

-Si tú eres su esposo, por qué la abandonaste Ranma, la deshonraste frente a todos, le diste un hijo y no volviste. ¿Qué hiciste después del torneo? - dijo Hibiki señalándole -Si Akane fuera mi esposa jamás la hubiera abandonado - Hibiki estaba furioso, no sabía por qué pero sentía rabia de saber que Kana era la esposa de Ranma Saotome, se consideraba amigo de Saotome, siempre lo pensó así, pero tenía un sentimiento de furia en ese momento.

-¡Ryoga! - dijo Ranma bajando la mirada - Ryoga te lo suplico, ayúdame, nunca te he pedido nada y no lo volveré a hacer y si en algún momento necesitas mi ayuda, te la daré recordando este favor, dime dónde vive tu jefe. Te prometo que te contaré todo y además no te involucraré pero por favor, dime te lo suplico, llévame con mi mujer - dijo con la voz entrecortada - Ryoga han separado a mi familia, Akane es la madre de mi único hijo y la única mujer que podría amar. Se que entiendes el sentimiento. ¿Qué harías tú por tus hijos o por U-chan? - el ojiazul se veía visiblemente perturbado.

-En primer lugar yo jamás dejaría a U-chan...- dijo Ryoga.

-¡Estuve en prisión! - le gritó el azabache.

Ryoga se sorprendió. -¿Qué demonios hiciste?- dijo el chico de los colmillos  
-Esta bien ¿quieres oírlo? Lo sabrás, fue algo injusto pero - los interrumpió el sonido del móvil de Ryoga.

-¡Hibiki! ¿qué? Sí ya voy, estoy ahí en unos segundos - dijo Ryoga - Lo siento Ranma, debo irme - Ranma se tomó la cara con ambas manos atormentado - Saldremos en un Jaguar XF negro, escoltado por dos camionetas Suburban - mientras le guiñaba el ojo - Seguro sabrás qué hacer.

Mousse estaciona su moto detrás del club, nunca tiene seguro. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo al igual que el azabache quien internamente agradeció la piedad que Ryoga mostró a su situación.

Ya en el jaguar, Taro notó a Hibiki pensativo, -¡Hey Hibiki! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Es que escuchaste acaso algo en el club que yo deba saber?

Ryoga solo negó con la cabeza - no señor, nada.

-Piénsalo bien Hibiki, estás ante el futuro emperador, un paso en falso sería el fin - fue lo último que dijo Taro hacia Hibiki, quien tragó duro recordando la conversación previa.

.

.

.  
La señora Nodoka estaba de camino a casa para darse un baño, mientras, Soun Tendo se había quedado con un Ryu despierto y ansioso por ver a sus papás, sobre todo a mami, le había dicho que mami vendría pronto pero que por ahora tenía que recuperarse. El niño era demasiado perspicaz para creerlo del todo, pero había recuperado el apetito, la conciencia y además había abierto el juguete que había comprado su abuelo tiempo atrás. La señora Nodoka se había ido a preparar la comida y a cambiarse mientras Soun estaba jugando con el niño, disfrutando lo que no pudo disfrutar al lado de Akane.  
De camino a casa, la señora Nodoka notó las calles muy solas y llenas de militares, sintió una presencia que la venía siguiendo, desde hacía ya un rato. Cuando estaba por llegar a casa, antes de doblar la esquina, se dio media vuelta y notó una figura a contraluz que reconoció perfectamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo la mujer.

El hombre frente a ella, vestido totalmente de negro, se quedó inmóvil.

-No vengas a joder, se acabó - dijo tomando el mango de su vieja y fiel Katana - ¿Crees que soy la misma? Siempre supe que tú no volviste por propia voluntad, así que ahora lárgate porque si te acercas a él o al niño, voy a matarte como debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo - dicho esto la figura se esfumó.

Nodoka siguió su rumbo apacible pero alerta. Nunca podría confiar en ese hombre.

Taro llegó a su residencia, las criadas lo recibieron y le informaron que Akane estaba "lista".  
Subió a la habitación, abrió la puerta y encontró un conejito asustado de pelo azul, y ojos avellana sentada en el balcón. Akane puso ojos de terror y Taro se encendió. Como había deseado estar con ella y verla aterrorizada, lo ponía muy duro. Caminó hacia ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó rumbo a la cama. De un tirón desprendió su Kimono, se veía realmente hermosa portando el escudo estampado en el obi que representaba a su familia, su dinastía. Así que jaló el obi y abrió el kimono dando paso a su desnudez. Taro terminó de empujar el Kimono y la miró temblar desnuda frente a él. Rápidamente se desvistió y Akane pudo observar que a pesar de que no se comparaba con Ranma, su cuerpo sufriría ante un cuerpo fuerte y varonil, un bien formado trasero y una fuerte masculinidad. Cuando estuvo desnudo, le tocó uno de los senos y la tomó en brazos para depositarla en la cama, mientras la miraba con lujuria y Akane temblaba y trataba de ocultar su cuerpo con la mirada gacha y las lágrimas a flor de piel. Akane pidió a Dios que si Taro iba a tomarla acabara con su vida en ese momento, no podría soportar saberse de él.

.

.

.  
Una pelirroja de ojos azules estaba en la planta baja, había obtenido el trabajo de mucama y se calzaba el uniforme de la servidumbre, pero buscaba a Akane de manera desesperada, todo estaba muy tranquilo y eso lo ponía de los nervios…

Continuará…

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero y les guste este capítulo.

Sailordancer7 y yo esperamos sus comentarios.

Un agradecimiento especial a SakuraSaotome quien es la Beta reader.

Chat'de'Lune muchas gracias por los errores que pudiste encontrar, esperamos que estaba vez no exista ni uno pero siempre se queda uno suelto por ahí.

Sin nada mas que agregar, se nos cuidan y nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note & Sailordancer7


	10. Chapter 10

MANON P9

Taro observó en todo su esplendor la belleza de Kana, recostada en el lecho. Lucía realmente como una deidad, siempre supo que había sucumbido ante ella desde el primer día que la vio en el club y ahora desnuda, con los pezones erectos y esa cara de sufrimiento, como si hubiese sido esculpido su rostro, era la consumación de la belleza para él. Se subió a la cama con una potente erección y tomó uno de sus pechos con las manos mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones, Akane comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente y a suplicar.

-Por favor Taro te lo ruego, por favor no- decía entre quejidos y gimoteos la peliazul, mientras Taro seguía cada vez más excitado acercándose a su cuerpo, Akane comenzó a toser estrepitosamente. Con un movimiento rápido y cargado de deseo incontenible Taro abrió sus piernas y se posicionó en el centro, colocó su miembro en la entrada de la peliazul y antes de que pudiera entrar de una estocada un líquido caliente bañó su cara, era sangre. Akane estaba tosiendo y vomitando sangre al mismo tiempo. Se levantó de inmediato asustado y se dio cuenta de que la chica se veía casi inconsciente, estaba pálida, como muerta, con los ojos en blanco y seguía tosiendo mientras intentaba hablar sin poder conseguirlo por la cantidad de sangre que arrojaba. Taro se levantó de inmediato, tomó sus pantalones, se vistió y con su camisa, limpio su rostro; Miró a la chica y se dio cuenta que Akane se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, ya que ni siquiera podía erguirse mientras intentaba tratar de calmarse y tampoco podía parar de vomitar dicha sangre.

La detuvo de la espalda para impedir que se ahogase y acercó un cuenco con agua para intentar calmarla

-Bebe... -le dijo mientras la tomaba por la espalda y la cintura de forma que estuviera derecha para poder beber sin ahogarse, fue ahí cuando se percató de que la chica estaba en los huesos y además ardiendo en fiebre. La mujer escupió sin fuerza el agua acompañada de un hilo de sangre, al menos la tos había parado pero Akane se desvaneció irremediablemente en sus brazos. Taro la maldijo en silencio…

-Maldita zorra... te has salido hoy con la tuya ¡Hibiki... Hibiki! - comenzó a gritar.

Colocó a Akane el kimono rosado que había quedado en el suelo y el obi, abrió la puerta deprisa sin terminar de vestirse.

-¡Sayuriiiiii...!- Gritó desde el segundo piso de una escalera de mármol y al momento apareció una mucama de ojos rasgados

-Dígame señor- hizo una reverencia.

-Dile a Hibiki que si no viene en dos segundos le disparo, es urgente… ¡pero corre! ¡que preparen el auto! - dijo Taro mientras volvía a su habitación. Cuando llegó Akane se veía como muerta, Taro corroboró que aún respirara, lo hacía muy lentamente pero vivía. Un Hibiki pálido llegó a la habitación de Taro horrorizado ante la imagen que tenía justo delante de él.

Abajo una pelirroja se terminaba de calzar el uniforme - Odio esta transformación pero es la única manera de sacar a Akane de aquí, espero que no sea muy tarde- pensaba mientras se acomodaba el pelo y salía rumbo a la escalera. Se oía bastante ruido en la casa. Cuando salió del baño y llegó a la escaleras la escena más temida en su vida por años pasaba frente a sus ojos.  
Akane con un Kimono medio mal puesto y rastros de sangre en el rostro, era sostenida en brazos de Taro, quien junto a Ryoga, bajaban las escaleras a toda prisa. Akane se veía inconsciente y pálida.

-¡Akane...! - corrió la pelirroja a interceptar a Taro, lo miró con una furia como nunca había sentido en su vida - ¡Maldito cabrón! ¿¡qué le has hecho!? - Las palabras de la chica menuda sorprendieron a Taro que la miraba con desprecio y rabia.

-¿Tú quién coño eres? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¡Ella es mi esposa! - dijo Taro a la pelirroja. - peor aún ¡qué haces aquí!

Ryoga miraba a la chica pelirroja y decidió intervenir rápido, la vida de Akane estaba en peligro - Ella trabajaba con Kana, en el club - con una voz lúgubre y mirando intensamente a la pelirroja, quien estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Rápido Hibiki, no hay tiempo! Hay que llevarla al hospital, sube a la basura pelirroja en el otro auto y que vaya con nosotros, de seguro nos proporcionará los datos de Kana en el hospital - dicho esto subió cargando a Kana en brazos al auto y salieron a toda prisa tres camionetas suburban escoltanod y un jaguar XF que se abría paso en las calles de Tokyo como una ráfaga de viento, con una Akane inconsciente en brazos de Taro y una pelirroja a bordo de la suburban que iba derramando lágrimas de auténtico dolor y sufrimiento. El aire de la ventana le despeinaba y en la radio sonaba "Dance with me" de Darío Marianelli.

 _Por qué soy un inútil, todo en esta vida me sale mal. Quise tener una familia y la tuve pero fue separada de ella. Quise dinero para que tengamos un buen sustento pero me engañaron. Ahora nisiquiera puedo proteger al ser que más amo..._ \- Ranma iba pensando mientras las lágrimas caían sin consuelo por sus ojos azules.

Cuando llegaron al hospital entraron a urgencias, Taro sostenía, a la que ya consideraba su mujer, que en brazos, ésta estaba inconsciente aún. Nodoka quien pasaba por ahí terminando los trámites del alta de Ryu, junto con Soun, miró la escena y cuando iba a decir algo Soun la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo y susurrándole al oído -"Shhh, no la conoces..."- pasando desapercibidos, mientras la mujer contenía las lágrimas y observaba a lo lejos a una pelirroja destrozada. Soun sufría en silencio lo que estaba observando, pero si querían vivir para contarlo debían ser muy cautelosos. Cuando Soun y la pelirroja encontraron sus miradas, ésta secó sus lágrimas de manera ruda sobre su rostro, tallando los dedos con furia, jalandose las mejillas rudamente, dejando una marca rojo sobre su piel y le devolvió la mirada más solemne que pudo a su suegro, dándole a entender que se haría cargo de sacar a Akane con vida de esto. Miró al mismo tiempo a su madre, quien mantenía una expresión de terror y tristeza en la mirada. Nodoka no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su nuera parecía muerta en brazos de ese chico, con un deje sanguinolento en la boca y el cuello, Ranma en su forma femenina detrás y Soun fingiendo. Esto era lo que Akane estuvo ocultándole todo este tiempo…

-"Por Dios, esa chiquilla está moribunda… ¡Dios ayúdala, su hijo, mi hijo, su Padre!, Akane ¿¡por qué no dijiste nada!?"- pensó mientras dejaba que la pasaran a urgencias. Taro ordenó que reservaran un piso para ella y mandó a la pelirroja a dar el historial clínico de lo que supiera de Akane.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas con ella?- dijo Taro a la ojiazul.

-No mucho - dijo la chiquilla.

-Lo que sepas, que lo sepan los médicos, ¿oíste? ¡reacciona! - gritó Taro al ver la mirada perdida de la pelirroja.

Fue examinada en urgencias e ingresada a la UCI (Unidad de cuidados intensivos). Nodoka astutamente se escabulló a la oficina de Tofú, llamó un par de veces a la puerta.

-Adelante - una voz amable contestó del otro lado.

Al entrar se encontró con una mirada amable y una sonrisa muy cálida. Era Kasumi Tofú, la esposa de Tofú, esa chica tenía una dulzura palpable y un aire familiar. Nodoka entró, hizo una reverencia a Kasumi, quien contestó el saludo de la misma forma y se dirigió hacia el galeno.

-Disculpe la intromisión pero han traído a mi nuera muy grave y la han trasladado a la UCI ¿sería posible que usted se encargue de ella?

-¿Qué? ¿A Akane? ¿Por qué razón? - dijo Tofú consternado.

-No sabemos doctor, por favor tampoco mencione que es mi nuera, ni su apellido - dijo Nodoka mirando fijamente al doctor, quien entendió su petición al instante.

-No se preocupe señora, seré discreto. Dejelo en mis manos- dijo Tofú mientras le dio un beso a Kasumi y se despidió de ambas, saliendo a toda prisa de su oficina.  
Kasumi le sonrió a Nodoka y le dio un apretón de manos intentando tranquilizarla.

-No se preocupe, Onno hará todo cuanto esté a su alcance, su nuera mejorará - dicho ésto, le regaló una dulce sonrisa y Nodoka sintió un poco de paz. Se dirigió a ver a Ryu y a Soun para terminar de tramitar el alta.

Tofú entró en la terapia, se presentó con el médico de guardia y pregunto el diagnóstico.

-Soy el Dr. Tofú, la chica Akane es mi paciente- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el otro médico

-Soy el doctor Tatewaki - estoy al tanto del diagnóstico de la chica, dijo devolviendo el saludo. Bien, creo que la chica tiene tuberculosis y tuvo una hemorragia pulmonar muy fuerte. Ha perdido mucha sangre, al parecer, según la mucama, estuvo teniendo en otras ocasiones hemorragias leves, pero esta muy mal. Si sobrevive la transfusión y la noche tendremos una esperanza, estoy por poner la transfusión...- dijo el médico castaño.

-Ya entiendo, si a usted le asignaron el caso no tengo nada más que hacer, he oído que usted es el médico del emperador, ¿no es verdad? - dijo el Dr. Tofú.

-El emperador me ha dicho que esta chica será la esposa de su sobrino en unos días más y el señor Taro me pidió encontrarme aquí en el hospital directamente, yo no trabajo aquí pero si fue su paciente y gusta, podemos manejar el caso ambos para su mejora - dijo el Dr. Tatewaki amablemente.

-Hmmm... ya entiendo dijo Tofú, claro que sí me parece una gran idea, gracias doctor. Si no le molesta voy a revisar los estudios de laboratorio y radiología de la paciente y volveré en unos minutos- salió de ahí. En el rostro del doctor estaba desencajado, sentía pena por Akane.  
Ahora entendía por qué la señora Nodoka le había dicho eso. Así que ahora Akane se iba a casar con el sobrino del emperador, quien iba a ser nombrado emperador en unos días, pero ¿por qué? ¿dónde estaba su esposo? era verdad que era una bella mujer pero ¿cómo de pronto había cambiado tanto la situación? Salió de sus pensamientos…

-¡Hibiki..!- dijo en un estrepitoso grito -Vamos, es hora de ir al club, necesito distraerme- Taro estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, el no haber podido consumar con Akane lo había enfadado sobremanera, sin mencionar que necesitaba buscar una mujer urgentemente. Esta vez hasta si estaba Xian Pu no diría que no -Dile a la mucama pelirroja que se quede con ella- ordenó Taro.

-Enseguida- contestó Hibiki. Salió en busca de la mucama y la encontró fuera de las puertas de la terapia esperando como si su mundo se viniera abajo.

-Hola, sé que conociste a Kana en el club, no te preocupes, estará bien - dijo abrazándola - Debo irme, el señor Taro vendrá mañana por la mañana, ten- estiró la mano y le dio un teléfono móvil - ahí viene mi número, siempre estoy con el señor Taro, llámame por favor con cualquier cosa que le ocurra a Kana. Su verdadero nombre es Akane, ¿es muy bonito verdad? como ella...- la pelirroja lo miró con los ojos rojos de pura ira, a Ryoga le pareció extraña su mirada pero salió a toda prisa.

.

.

.  
Taro llegó al club, al bajar se dirigió hacia la oficina de Mousse, cuando de pronto recordó el encargo. Hibiki adelántate a la barra, pideme una botella de Hennesy y reserva un privado para mi, además de la mejor mesa. Al chico de los colmillos le sonó extraño, ya que Taro siempre tenía reservada la mejor mesa, pero obedeció.  
Taro le dio órdenes a sus hombres y salió a la oficina de Mousse. Entró sin tocar mientras que Mousse estaba sosteniendo el cabello de Azusa entre sus piernas y marcaba el ritmo.

-¿Estás probando la mercancía de la casa?- dijo Taro riéndose - ¡Lárgate de aquí! - gritó a Azusa - Mousse reflejó furia en el rostro.

-¡Me mentiste basura! ¡Me llevé a Kana al borde de la muerte, devuélveme mi dinero! este no era el trato - Taro estaba furioso.

-¿Cual trato? Jamás acordamos que te la llevarías, tú la tomaste por la fuerza y me diste una limosna por ella... devuélvemela - dijo el ojiverde.

-No puedo, está en el hospital, tuvo una hemorragia pulmonar, tiene tuberculosis desde hace meses, tu jefe la atiende en el hospital de Tokyo- dijo Taro encendiéndose un cigarrillo - Me conformo con Xian Pu, llámala- dijo el chico

-Pues disculpe su majestad pero Xian Pu, se ha ido... - dijo Mousse.

-La desapareciste como te ordené... - Taro rió de medio lado. Se sentía contento porque ella ya no estaba. Un estorbo menos pero aún así la necesitaba muerta.

-Ella desapareció sola... dijo que saldría y desde ayer no ha vuelto.- contestó Mousse.

-Encuéntrala y mátala, no quiero cabos sueltos, imbécil o te cierro este burdel de cuarta ¿me oyes? - dijo tomando a Mousse por la solapa del saco. - 48 horas, yo no juego cegatón...- Taro amenazó a Mousse pero antes de salir se giró de nuevo hacia él -Ofréceme a alguna de las que te quede pero no quiero a la que tenías hace un momento, por cierto tu encargo viene en camino...- salió dando un portazo..  
-Maldición debo hallar a Xian Pu y matarla… - no iba ser difícil matarla, bien podría mandar a alguien pero lo difícil era encontrarla y necesitaba que él mismo se encargue de eso, no podía tener terceros en este asunto.

.

.

.

Taro entró al privado y tras él la chica fantasma, la que parecía ida... Kogane, a este no le importó, le tapó la boca con su chaqueta y se dejó ir en ella mientras la chiquilla emitía gemidos de horror. Salvajemente la tomaba mientras pensaba que era Akane y que por fin era de él.

.

.

.  
Ukyo estaba dándoles de cenar a sus pequeños cuando se dio cuenta de que en la nevera se había terminado la leche, lo bueno era que por estos días, comprar cualquier cosa no representaba un problema. La economía había mejorado notablemente desde que Ryoga había entrado a trabajar con el señor Taro, tenían dinero, es más, ahora que iba a ser nombrado emperador, Ryoga le había dicho que considerara dejar de trabajar con los Kuno. Aunque como todo tenía un precio, Ukyo contaba sus días sola con los pequeños y con su cama vacía. Iba pensando eso mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de víveres en busca de tres botellas de leche. Cuando volvió a casa, la reja de la puerta se había vencido y comprobó con horror que ésta había sido forzada. Entró en casa, tomó su fiel pala de pelea y vio que estaban los platos de la merienda, pero los niños no... por detrás una mano le tapó la boca y la doblegó. - Quédate quieta perra o los niños mueren ¿escuchaste?- dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de ella. Ukyo sólo asintió, sintió terror de saber que pudiesen hacerle algo a sus pequeños. Pensó de nuevo en Ryoga mientras entraba en un auto, si no se hubiera marchado de casa por necesidad de dinero, esto jamás habría pasado.

.

.

.  
-Hola Ukyo, tu marido te ha vendido al club de los Kuno, a cambio de la vida y seguridad de tus hijos - dijo un chico de gafas y ojos verdes sonriendo a la recién llegada - He pagado para que tus hijos estén tranquilos en casa cenando con una mucama y tú, vas a trabajar en el club a cambio de que a tus hijos no les pase nada malo, ¿no te parece un precio justo?- Una sonrisa malvada asomaba de los labios de ese hombre. La joven madre no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué Ryoga había hecho qué? No, eso tenía que ser un error, Ryoga jamás haría algo así... pero por otro lado sus hijos estaban en peligro si no hacía lo que este chico decía, al menos por hoy. Hallaría la manera de hacer que Ryoga se enterara de todo y salir de ahí, pero por ahora sus hijos estaban de por medio y eran su prioridad.

.

.

.

Mousse le mostró el pasillo que daba a los vestidores y ahí Azusa, se encargó de buscar algo lindo para ella. Ukyo miró el vestidor y vio a una chiquilla pálida llorando en un rincón, aseándose. Algo en ella le dio una profunda tristeza, ese lugar emanaba una tristeza y desolación abrasadoras. Cuando Ukyo se miró al espejo quedó estupefacta, es que jamás en su vida había usado tan poca ropa, traía un bustier de rayas y un liguero igual, con una pequeñísima tanga en rayas negras con blancas y un pareo naranja.

.

.

.

Ryoga Hibiki estaba junto a su patrón cuando escuchó a Mousse anunciar a la nueva sensación del club, el nuevo rostro.

\- Señores hoy tenemos una nueva integrante en este lugar, de mirada dulce y cuerpo que... ustedes ya verán... denle la bienvenida a "Uchi". - dijo mientras con una mano palmeo el trasero de la joven. Una chica asustada y avergonzada salía al escenario. Ryoga acababa de salir del club, se dirigía al hospital por órdenes de su jefe, pensaba en Ukyo, cómo la estaba extrañando, quería estar con ella, tocarla, ver a sus hijos y ser feliz aunque fuera por unos días. Cuando se acabe esto y Taro sea emperador buscará la manera de pedirle un par de días para estar en casa.

Ukyo subió al escenario cuando sonaron los acordes de "Stomp the yard" de Beckah Shae. La castaña estaba aterrorizada pero Mousse subió un momento mientras le dijo al oído -Si no bailas, linda los voy a matar en este instante…- Ukyo sintió terror y comenzó a moverse tímida pero sensualmente, sus tetas saltaban en cada giro, era una escena tremendamente sensual para Mousse y el resto de los caballeros en el lugar. Pasaron de los abucheos a la expectación, de verdad era una mujer con curvas y ojos hermosos, no era una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra pero era tierna y sensual al mismo tiempo, que era mucho decir en una mujer... Taro la observaba mientras bailaba.

.

.

.  
En el hospital, Kana estaba en la terapia y Ranko esperaba fuera como un león a su presa. Una chica pelilila vestida de enfermera entró a la terapia, Ranko sintió que le era familiar, pero su angustia por el estado de salud de su mujer era mayor. Cuando la pelilila logró infiltrarse en la terapia, vio a Kana postrada en una cama y una insana felicidad le invadió el corazón…

-Aquí gana Xian Pu, cumplí con mi promesa de matarte, Taro es mío - dicho esto, buscó dentro de su bolso una pietro Beretta 92s que había tomado de la oficina de Mousse. Infiltrarse en el hospital no había sido difícil, de pronto, Tofú, quien estaba de guardia en la terapia a cargo del caso de Akane por orden de el Dr. Tatewaki, oyó el ruido y volteó a mirar de dónde venía, sabía que alguien había entrado, se levantó y cuando vio el arma, corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer que se encontraba muy cerca de la cama de Akane y apuntaba con un arma hacia ella.  
Ranko solo oyó el disparo y decidió entrar de inmediato, horrorizada con la escena. No podía soportar más sufrimiento.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Me demore en actualizar porque no tenía tiempo. Sailordancer7 y nuestra beta reader ya tenían listo el cap, sólo faltaba yo.

Esperamos que esté capítulo guste tanto como a mi.

Esperamos sus comentarios y nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note & Sailordancer7


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes no nos pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi._

Disfrútenlo.

Soun y Nodoka salieron del hospital con Ryu de la mano. El niño se veía mucho más fuerte y estable; el pequeño vestía una camisa china muy parecida al de su padre, si no es que idéntica, una boina que ocultaba el tono azulado de su cabello y la trenza característica de Ranma. Cuando Soun y Nodoka oyeron el disparo proveniente del ala sur del hospital, se asustaron. Soun envió a Nodoka a casa quien tomó al pequeño en brazos y salió corriendo con él. Antes de salir Soun le dijo - Averiguaré qué sucedió y los veré en casa en un par de horas, ten todo listo para salir.

Nodoka asintió y se dio media vuelta con el niño en brazos, aún se veía hermosa cargando a su nieto, quien con sus manitas tomaba su pecho. Soun la tomó por el talle.

\- ¿Estarás bien tú sola camino a casa con el niño?- preguntó.

\- Estuve toda mi vida sola con el niño…-respondió con unos ojos intensos; una mano sostenía a Ryu y con la otra tomó la empuñadura de su Katana, que adornaba su largo Kimono, sin más se dio la vuelta y salió. Antes de irse ofreció una plegaria por Akane y su hijo. Soun por su parte de dio las ultimas indicaciones - No se te ocurra mirar hacia atrás. – Sin mediar más palabras corrió lo más fuerte que sus piernas se lo permitieron al interior del hospital.

El doctor Kuno volvía a la terapia intensiva cuando escuchó la detonación, al entrar encontró a Tofú con una herida en el brazo derecho, que oprimía él mismo sin mucha fuerza, e intentando arrastrarse a la cama de Akane. El personal del hospital intentó abrirse paso ante una furiosa pelirroja que llamaba desesperada a Akane por su nombre, ésta estaba envuelta en sangre. Era una escena digna de memoria; sangre en el piso por donde se arrastraba un médico, sangre por todos lados y una chica moribunda recibiendo maniobras de resucitación mientras la chica de cabello púrpura, había huido fugazmente. El monitor sólo sonaba estático, con un sonido continuo…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan dando maniobras?- preguntó el Dr. Kuno a una enfermera.

\- Dos minutos doctor.

\- Atiendan a Tofú, yo me encargo de relevarlos con la chica.

Ranma entró en estado de shock, ver ahí a Akane tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan sin vida, siendo manipulada como un objeto, ¿hasta dónde había llegado su error de haberse ido y dejar a su familia? ¿Por qué la vida le estaba cobrando tan caro? Todas esas cosas pasaban por su mente cuando escuchó decir al médico, que estaba dando resucitación manual a Akane, que sacaran a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Nadie va a separarme de ella! - rugió Ranma al médico. - ¡Ella y yo… ella y yo… - no podía continuar con la frase porque ellas morían en su garganta.

Una enfermera de la sala se acercó hasta Ranma y con un tono de voz muy suave y calmado le dijo - Deje que los profesionales hagan su trabajo, señorita. Le prometo que la mantendremos informada y ahora por favor salga para que podamos seguir atendiendo a su amiga - la chica de la trenza pelirroja seguía sin querer moverse pero entendió que nada podía hacer allí… así que salió muy a su pesar.

El médico siguió por tres minutos más mientras una pelirroja afuera, observaba las puertas de la terapia con el alma en un hilo y una chica de cabellos castaños llegaba corriendo hasta la terapia.

-¡Onno! ¿Sabes cómo está? ¡Onno es mi esposo! ¡Le han disparado!

\- ¿Ehhh?, no sé… - atinó a decir la turbada pelirroja mientras la enfermera que antes le había hablado, salía corriendo a toda prisa.  
La pelirroja le dio alcance y la sujetó por el brazo -¿Qué ha pasado dentro? ¿Por qué corres?... Me dijiste que me mantendría informado.

La enfermera miró a Ranma con lástima - La chica murió...Tenemos que avisar al emperador…

\- ¡Eso que estás diciendo no puede ser cierto! - sujetó a la chica por los hombros y la zarandeó - ¡Dime que estás mintiendo! - la enfermera la miró muy asustada. - ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! Por un demonio dígame que no es cierto lo que me está diciendo. – en sus ojos se podía leer la desesperación y el dolor que su alma sentía en ese momento.

\- Se-señorita… si no me suelta ahora mismo llamaré a seguridad.

Ranma no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al piso, la joven enfermera aprovechó para escapar de la loca pelirroja.

\- ¡AKANE NO! ¿POR QUÉ?- gritaba mientras tomaba su cabello. Se levantó en tono funesto y caminó a traspiés a la terapia, se le había muerto el alma de saber que Akane, su Akane, ya no estaría ahí para él. Entonces para qué el torneo, para qué una familia, para qué un dojo, para qué seguir aquí... Abrió la puerta de la terapia y encontró a su chica con el pecho descubierto y electrodos conectados.

El Dr. Kuno se giró al verla y le dijo - Lo siento niña, no hay nada que hacer, se ha ido...- tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada. Llamó un par de veces el teléfono - Hibiki, soy el Dr. Kuno, hazme el favor de comunicarme con el emperador... hmmm entiendo, sólo quería decirle que la chica murió. Sí, la prostituta murió. No, no pude hacer nada, le dispararon en la terapia del hospital, venían por ella...es todo lo que sé, yo sólo oí la detonación, incluso le dispararon a un médico que estaba aquí con ella... Sí, espero la llamada de vuelta.

Cuando se dio vuelta una pelirroja estaba dando resucitación manual a la peliazul, mientras balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles para el doctor en pie.

-Déjala marchar muchacha, se ha ido... sin duda es una mujer hermosa aun tratándose de una prostituta. - dijo el Dr. y fue percibido por Ranma.

-¡No es una prostituta, es mi esposa! - dijo mientras continuaba con la reanimación.  
El Dr. pensó que había perdido la cabeza, pobre chica.

\- ¡Akane no te dejaré ir, me oyes! ¡No te irás! ¡Tú eres mía que te quede claro, no puedes escapar ni con Taro ni con nadie, ni la muerte puede arrebatarme lo que es mío, maldición!- decía mientras con una gota de sudor en la frente y agotada por el esfuerzo, seguía dándole resucitación manual. De pronto, el sonido del monitor hizo voltear la cara al Dr. Kuno, que quitó a la chica pelirroja de en medio mientras trató de estabilizar a la paciente.

\- ¡Quítate! Sáquenla de aquí, la chica ha vuelto… denme un tubo de drenaje pleural - dijo al observar el monitor - Traigan paquete de transfusión de inmediato, debemos estabilizarla.

Ranma salió agotado, pero una pequeña esperanza, que era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse, se había encendido al salir de esa terapia intensiva. Esperaba fuera, una enfermera salía a darle informes a la chica que había preguntado por el Dr. Tofú, le parecía muy tierna, ahí sentada preocupada por su esposo. Pensó que daría lo que fuera porque fuera Akane la que estuviera a salvo y él hubiera recibido el ataque... Cuando vio a la joven señora Tofú, supo que el aire de ternura que tenía en la mirada, le recordaba a Akane y cada vez se atormentaba más.

La enfermera dijo a la joven señora Tofú - Hubo un atentado contra la chica que estaba en la terapia y tu esposo recibió un impacto de bala, pero está estable, entrará a cirugía sólo para la remoción de la bala. Se ha impactado en su brazo derecho de manera superficial, pero de igual manera debe entrar a cirugía - Kasumi Tofú sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? - Fue lo único que dijo aun tomándose las manos en el pecho.

\- En cuanto lo subamos a piso y hagamos la programación de la cirugía, lo verás- Kasumi suspiró aliviada por las buenas noticias, la enfermera se disponía a marcharse cuando la chica de cabello castaño la interrumpió - Por cierto, ¿cómo está la chica? - Ella sabía de sobra que era paciente de su esposo, además, él le había contado su historia... Kasumi sentía pena por la atormentada vida que llevaba esa esa mujer de cabello azulado.

\- La perdimos por unos minutos, pero están tratando de estabilizarla, por ahora está muy mal, no creo que pase la noche - dijo la enfermera - pero no te preocupes, tu esposo estará bien.

Ranma había oído cada palabra y se sentía el más miserable de los hombres, peor aún, convertido en una débil chica pelirroja e insignificante. Kasumi la miró y se acercó, la abrazó por la espalda mientras la pelirroja era un ovillo en una silla, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y el alma por el suelo le dijo -¿La quiere mucho verdad? Ánimo, va a ver que su amiga saldrá de esta. Es madre soltera, no puede dejar a su hijo, y menos a su suegra que por lo que me ha dicho Onno, es como una madre para ella. Y también es una linda y dulce chica que se merece vivir y ser feliz. - Ranko sintió una calidez inexplicable que emanaba de la esposa de Tofú, como un abrazo maternal, sí, eso era.

-  
\- Comuníqueme con el capitán Genma Saotome - dijo al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Quién le llama?

\- El que se convertirá en el futuro emperador de Japón en unos días, ¿cómo que quién le llama? ¡Habla Taro idiota! ¡Quien seas comunícame ya! - dijo del otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¡Diga! - dijo una voz conocida por Taro.

\- Capitán Genma Saotome, ¿cómo está? unos meses sin recibir noticias suyas... Está enterado supongo, de que comandaré a los _Black Shadows_ , y usted podría ser el oficial al mando del ejército de todo el Japón si así lo desea... - dijo el chico.

\- Su majestad, claro que lo deseo, cuente conmigo - dijo el hombre al otro lado del auricular - ¿En qué puedo servirle?- preguntó determinante del otro lado de la línea.

\- Capitán Saotome, ¿está usted seguro que su hijo murió en esa celda en Jusenkyo? Es que resulta que yo jamás olvido los ojos de un guerrero con el que me bato a duelo, y menos uno que es el hijo del capitán de mis fuerzas armadas... He pensado que quizá el chico está vivo y usted como se trata de su hijo, se atrevió a desafiarme, ¿y sabe qué? no lo he pensado tanto, tengo la certeza y si no me lo dice usted, lo voy a comprobar. Entienda que una vez que lo compruebe asesinaré a ese bastardo y a usted por traidor. El chico debió caer en los estanques, y si bien sabré yo que esa maldición es incurable, también puedo reconocer un maldito cuando lo veo... o cuando hablo con él por teléfono...- dijo Taro sonriendo.

Genma Saotome se quedó de piedra, es que ni siquiera no haber vuelto y haber abandonado a su familia podría hacer que no los alcanzara esto, él sabía que tarde o temprano Ranma sabría todo, pero era demasiado temprano. Tenía que hacer algo, pensaba mientras sostenía el auricular.

\- ¿Qué contesta Capitán? - dijo el muchacho por la línea.

\- Su señoría, mi muchacho murió en esa celda, yo mismo fui en persona a asegurarme de levantar los cuerpos después de que me comunicaran que habían muerto, no sé a qué se refiere. Sabe que cuenta conmigo para lo que necesite. - dijo de manera esquiva y rutinaria.

\- Está bien Capitán, que comience la cacería en 3, 2, 1- colgó el teléfono.

-Ranma Saotome, está vivo, yo lo sé... y lo voy a probar, voy a asesinarlo por intentar burlarse de mí, entrar a mi casa e intentar quitarme a la que por derecho me pertenece. Soy yo la raza más pura del Japón y pronto seré el emperador. - fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por Hibiki, su más cercano escolta.

\- Disculpe señor, tiene una llamada del hospital...- dijo de manera tímida el chico de los colmillos y salió de la oficina de Taro.

\- ¡Kuno! - dijo Taro.

\- Su majestad, la chica cayó en paro por varios minutos, más de 10... pero hemos logrado sacarla, está con ventilación mecánica y estoy tratando de estabilizarla. Al parecer le disparó una chica dentro del hospital, venían por ella, fue una venganza; de cualquier manera lo mantendré informado.

 _Xian- Pu_ \- pensó Taro mientras apagaba furioso el cigarrillo en su escritorio - Está bien Kuno, saca a esa mujer viva de ahí, será mi esposa y madre de los herederos del Japón, ¿entendiste? Si Kana pierde la vida, tu esposa perderá la suya - dijo el chico.

\- Sí su majestad, como ordene - fue la escueta respuesta del médico, quien entendió bien la amenaza.

-¡Yuka! - dijo a gritos y entró una chica castaña demasiado delgada, de ojos rasgados y vestida de servidumbre.

\- Diga señor - la mujer le respondió en actitud sumisa.

\- ¡Llama a Hibiki, ahora! - dijo Taro.

Ryoga tenía cara de preocupación cuando entró por la puerta, hacía más de 7 días que no iba a su casa, y hoy había estado llamando pero nadie contestaba.

\- ¿Me mandó llamar señor? - dijo Hibiki.

\- Necesito que hagas dos cosas; la primera es que me averigües el paradero de Xian-Pu, porque tengo una cuenta que saldar con esa ramera y la segunda, reúne unos hombres y quema la casa de Kana y el Dojo Tendo. Esta misma noche todo debe parecer un accidente ¿entendiste? Asegúrate de que muera el niño Saotome y la madre de Ranma Saotome - dijo Taro. Pensó para sí que Genma Saotome y su hijo, entenderían perfecto el mensaje de que con él no debían jugar.

Hibiki no pudo disimular el rostro de horror, pero asintió.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Taro - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué no sabes el significado de la palabra órdenes? No me hagas despedirte, sé lo mucho que necesitas el trabajo. Tus hijos son pobres y tu mujer hasta hace poco era cocinera de los Kuno, ¿cierto? - y ahí estaba Taro, había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Hibiki asintió.

\- No es eso su majestad, es que no he ido a mi casa en días y estoy preocupado por mi familia - dijo el chico de la bandana visiblemente turbado.

\- En cuanto termines mi encargo podrás ir un par de semanas a tu casa, en lo que tomo el poder - sonrió malicioso - pero recuerda, quiero al niño Saotome muerto, ¿entendiste?

\- Como diga - dijo un hombre sombrío al recibir esas órdenes. Ryoga sintió que una parte de su alma moriría con esas órdenes.

Cuando Soun encontró el ala sur del hospital, había demasiada gente ahí, entre curiosos, personal del hospital, pero sobre todo, numerosos soldados. No había paso para nadie. Intentó llamar la atención de la pelirroja, cuando la vio ahí sentada.

\- RANKO gritó - EHH Ranko - decía.

\- ¡No puede pasar señor, es área restringida! - dijo uno de los soldados.

\- Lo siento, es que la chica pelirroja es mi hija, ¿puedo verla un segundo?- preguntó Soun Tendo.

El soldado le hizo una seña y llamó a la chica.

\- Sólo un instante, será interrogada en breve por el ejército, ¡esta chica es testigo clave en un atentado! - dijo el soldado.

\- ¿Atentado?..- Soun se quedó pensando.

-¡Maestro! - dijo la pelirroja cuando estuvo con él.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Ranma? tu madre y yo oímos la detonación. Ryu va para la casa con tu madre.

\- Akane está bien - mintió - pero le dispararon a Tofú, estaré aquí con Akane, pero resguarde a mi hijo y a mi madre, por favor.

\- No te preocupes hijo, esta tarde nos iremos de Nerima. Ranma hay algo que yo quiero decirte respecto a tu madre...- dijo Soun.

\- Maestro, no es el momento.

\- ¡Se acabó el tiempo! - el soldado se acercó hasta ellos.

\- Lo sé, estoy de acuerdo...- dijo una pelirroja alejándose.

\- Ryu - le dijo con un movimiento de labios señalando su corazón y juntando las manos a manera de súplica. Lo que Soun entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

Soun llegó a su casa, Nodoka tenía lista una bolsa con provisiones y un poco de dinero mientras Ryu jugaba en el Jardín.

\- Nodoka, debemos partir esta misma noche - dijo Soun - Akane y Ranma están bien y están juntos.

\- Gracias a Dios - la mujer suspiró de alivio - Pero no, nos iremos ahora mismo, he visto demasiado movimiento afuera, algo inusual, y tengo un mal presentimiento. Si Akane y Ranma están bien, entonces debemos irnos ya…

Soun asintió, subió por un par de cosas y un abrigo para salir, tomó a Ryu en brazos -Debemos llegar a la estación y tomar el tren lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Ya sabes a dónde iremos? - preguntó la mujer.

\- A Nagoya, me parece que ahí encontraremos algo - dijo mirándola y Nodoka lo miró intensa…

\- No, no es lo que piensas…- dijo Soun- eso solo es asunto tuyo y de Genma.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás intentando no ser notados entre la gente. Caminaron hacia la estación de tren vestidos como campesinos y con un niño en brazos, a pesar de que Nodoka era una mujer mayor tampoco se veía como una abuela. Soun iba vestido como un hombre de clase media baja y Nodoka llevaba un Kimono estampado en flores con un obi en color verde y su típica Katana. El pequeño iba vestido con ropa china y una boina. Compraron tickets hacia Nagoya, era una hora y media de camino. Cuando subieron, el oficial pidió sus tickets, y al ver al niño preguntó si era su hijo, a lo que Soun lo miro serio y ofendido. Tomó a Nodoka por el talle, la acercó a él y le dijo - Por supuesto, y esta linda señora me honra con ser mi esposa - Tomó a Nodoka por el mentón y con la brisa acarició sus labios, fue un pequeño toque pero suficiente para que el oficial se pusiera incómodo y los dejara pasar sin decir nada. Nodoka sentía sus mejillas arder pero entro en silencio al tren y acomodó a Ryu sobre su regazo, que dormía plácidamente.

\- Discúlpame - dijo Soun - hace mucho que había querido hacer eso... pero si te fue desagradable no volverá a suceder… nunca más- tenía un semblante avergonzado, se sentía como un adolescente enamorado.  
Nodoka no respondió, sólo comenzó a acariciar la frente y el cabello de su nieto.

Eran las 5 pm, todo estaba dispuesto para quemar el Dojo y la casa Tendo esa misma noche. Hibiki pensó que sobraban un par de horas antes de que pudiera cumplir la misión de su jefe, no sin pensar cómo es que Taro estaba tan ensañado con la familia de Ranma. Recordó cuando conoció a Ranma años atrás en el torneo, cómo pensó en que la final la ganaría él y ahora sería dueño de ese dinero y no tendría que estar metido en esta banda de gangsters para poder medio acomodar a su familia. Pero la noche antes de la final un extraño minotauro con alas lo atacó sin que pudiera darse cuenta, parecía que era una criatura humana, no lo mató y pudo haberlo hecho pero se detuvo cuando lo vio muy mal herido y se marchó, dejándolo incapaz de pelear la final. Jamás comprendería eso, pensó. Una idea se le vino a la mente, con el tiempo que le sobraba iría a casa a darle un beso a Ukyo; extrañaba el sabor de sus labios y sus pechos contra su torso cuando lo abrazaba. Quería abrazar a sus hijos y contarles que en unos días estaría con ellos, por una semana o lo que dispusiera su jefe. Sí, eso haría, iría rápidamente a casa. Se marchó dejando a uno de los hombres vigilando la casa Tendo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta, una ráfaga helada se colaba por el portón. Al entrar encontró una sandalia que pertenecía a uno de sus hijos en el piso y platos servidos en la mesa con estofado, pero con moho negro, parecía que tenía ahí varios días. No había rastro de nadie, comenzó a llamar a U-chan y a los niños, pero nada. Salió a toda prisa y tocó en la casa vecina, la señora, una anciana, abrió la puerta.

\- Ryoga-Kun qué bueno que has venido, desaparecieron los niños y U-chan, no sé qué pasó, no escuchamos nada. Tiene días abierta tu casa... algo pasó, ¿por qué no habías venido? - dijo la señora con un tono afligido.

\- ¿Qué? - atinó a decir Ryoga - ¿pero cómo? ¿Quién fue? ¿Sabe quién se los llevó? - preguntó muy agitado.

\- Dice mi hija que vio a un hombre calvo de lentes dando órdenes a otros de sacar a los niños por la fuerza, pero de U-chan nadie vio nada...- dijo la señora con pesar.

-Gracias - dijo Ryoga con el alma en un hilo y un semblante sombrío totalmente, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no vino antes? Regresó una vez más a su casa y observó la escena con detenimiento para tratar de encontrar una pista sobre lo que había sucedido. Ranma se le vino a la mente y lo que sucedió en su familia, tal vez era el karma por prestarse para hacer daño a otros, tal vez por no creer en Ranma, tal vez por dejar a sus hijos solos y Ukyo, su mujer ¿dónde estará? Tomó la pequeña sandalia desgastada del suelo y salió, solo Taro podría ayudarlo, sí eso es, tenía que recuperar a su familia y si Taro le ofrecía el infierno con tal de recuperarlos iría allí.

Volvió a la residencia de Taro, tocó en su oficina y lo encontró bebiendo y fumando un cigarrillo, pidió permiso para entrar. Se arrodillo...  
\- ¿Qué pasa Hibiki? - dijo Taro viéndolo humillado ante él - ¿Ya está mi encargo?

\- Señor, dejé todo dispuesto para quemar la residencia Tendo, los hombres vigilan y esperan mis órdenes, sólo que… - no podía ni hablar de la aflicción.

\- Sólo que...- Taro instó para que continuara hablando.

\- Sólo que en el tiempo que quedó, fui a mi casa a ver a mi esposa e hijos y no los encontré, al parecer fue un secuestro dicen los vecinos... ayúdeme, haré lo que sea, necesito recuperar a mi familia... - dijo con la cabeza gacha y las manos en el piso de rodillas.

\- Así que en el tiempo que te sobró decidiste no cumplir mis órdenes de buscar a Xian-Pu y matarla, si no hiciste lo que te vino en gana... - Taro sacó una arma corto cartucho y le apuntó - Yo no juego Hibiki, no puedes no obedecer mis órdenes. Dame una razón para no matarte en este momento.

\- Hágalo, máteme... sin mi familia no podría seguir vivo, por favor ayúdeme...- Taro iba a dispararle pero sonrió y bajó el arma.

\- Está bien, te daré esta oportunidad de enmendarte, y voy a ayudarte porque soy un hombre misericordioso. Que no digan que el futuro emperador no es hombre magnánimo. Pero de ahora en adelante tu lealtad y tu alma me pertenecen ¿escuchaste? - dijo Taro sonriendo mientras el chico de la bandana seguía en el suelo con un aura sombría.

\- ¿Cuáles son los datos que te dio la gente qué pasó? ¿Por qué no sabías que habían secuestrado a tu familia? - dijo el chico tomando asiento.

\- Pues no había ido en días a casa y noté desde hace 2 días que mi esposa no respondía el teléfono, pensé que había extraviado el móvil, no somos ricos su majestad, no tenemos motivos para ser secuestrados, vivimos muy modestamente y con 3 hijos es difícil hacer dinero. - dijo Hibiki - la señora de la casa de a un lado en el barrio me dijo que vio a varios hombres entrar a mi casa comandados por un hombre calvo de lentes llevarse a mis hijos por la fuerza - decía mientras apretaba las manos con una rabia profunda- pero de mi esposa nadie sabe nada…

\- ¿Tienes enemigos Hibiki? - Taro estaba complacido al escuchar su historia.

\- No señor… - alegó el chico de los colmillos.

\- Yo creo que los tienes... en efecto. ¿Te suena el nombre de Ranma Saotome? - Hibiki lo miró intenso.

\- Ranma Saotome y tú os conocisteis en el torneo de las artes marciales ¿cierto? y es una certeza que tú ibas a ganar ese torneo, pero Ranma, celoso, planeó un ataque en tu contra. Según me contó mi padrino, para que quedaras fuera del torneo. La descripción que me das del hombre que secuestró a tus hijos, no es otra que el de Genma Saotome, Capitán del ejército de rebeldes de los _Black shadow_ , Dios y mi padrino saben cómo el emperador ha estado buscando desmantelar esa organización de criminales y a sus líderes...y Ranma Saotome es parte de ellos, como saben que trabajas para mí, y yo soy el futuro de esta nación, han empezado su venganza, pero no te preocupes que yo encontraré a tus hijos y cobraré venganza sobre Ranma Saotome y su padre, ahora es aún más importante que el niño Saotome esté dentro de esa casa en el incendio, ¿entiendes? Y nunca más debes desobedecer mis órdenes. Yo encontraré a tus hijos y pondré todo mi poder a tu alcance para encontrar a tu esposa. Ahora ve a cumplir mis órdenes.

Ryoga salió en shock, estaba ido, no entendía por qué Ranma le haría algo así, pero recordaba la plática con él a unas cuadras del club, donde le dijo que Kana o Akane era su esposa y que Taro se la había arrebatado, tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que dijo Taro era verdad y la tomó contra él, pero no sabía de lo que Ryoga Hibiki era capaz por Ukyo y sus muchachos...  
Llegó al barrio de Nerima y él mismo encendió la antorcha en el terreno. Es así como veía consumir el Dojo Tendo entre llamas de fuego, el mismo fuego que sentía él al saberse traicionado por el que era… su amigo.  
-

Hola chic s, lo siento por la GRAN demora pero ustedes saben que somos un equipo y pues bueno entre una cosa y otra no se podía escribir.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, Sailordancer7, SakuraSaotome (beta reader) y yo estaremos agradecidos y complacidos con sus comentarios, sin más que agregar, no leemos para la próxima.

Sailordancer & Hana Note.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la autoría de las grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esa historia es creada sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **MANON**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los últimos cimientos iban cediendo ante el fuego, cada rincón de la casa y del Dojo Tendo había sido arrasado por el fuego. Todo aquello ocurrió a vista de un espectador, el cual disfrutaba, se regocijaba en placer al ver ese hogar destruido… así como estaba ahora su corazón por su familia. El rojo de las llamas del fuego se imprimía en sus pupilas, dándole un color rojo, rojo como la sangre, rojo como el odio que sentía hacia su peor enemigo, Ranma.

.

.

.

En el sótano del club, una chica con un ojo inyectado en sangre y evidentes marcas de golpes en la cara, esperaba atada de pies y manos. Sentía un frío terrible, con el cuerpo desfallecer; entre el dolor por los golpes que no le permitía moverse, el hambre, la angustia por sus hijos pequeños, por su vida... intentó moverse pero estaba entumecida. Se abrió la puerta y una chica delgada de grandes ojos grises, cabello chocolate y apariencia fantasmal, apareció vestida con una yukata a pesar del frío invernal que estaba haciendo lo usaba con comodidad. Bajó la escalera silenciosamente, con un cuenco de agua en la mano. Se acercó a la chica y le dijo

\- Bebe, ¿estás bien? - susurraba mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la puerta.

La chica amarrada a un poste en el sótano del club, intentó sonreír cuando vio a la pequeña niña fantasmal ofreciéndole agua y la aceptó de buen grado - Necesito salir de aquí - dijo mientras bebía del cuenco de agua, el cual sabía a sangre seca de la boca que intentaba pasar lentamente, porque también tenía la lengua hinchada y le costaba trabajo tragar. Recordó la paliza a la que Mousse la sometió anoche por no haber dejado que la tocara a su antojo.

El hombre de gruesas gafas la había mandado llamar, Azusa ya no era opción, lo había robado en cada ocasión que había tenido de estar con él. Esa chica era en verdad una psicópata, siempre conseguía robarle, además de que la última vez no supo cómo quedó inconsciente y despertó con golpes en cara, cuerpo y sin un solo yen en los bolsillos. Definitivamente Azusa era peligrosa; así que desde que llegó, había estado deseando a "Umi", como la llamaba en el club a Ukyo mejor dicho. La mandó llamar y comenzó a hablar con ella acerca de Ryoga y sus hijos. La chica se mostraba esquiva pero esta vez no dejaría que le sucediera como con "Kana", a quien estuvo deseando en silencio por mucho tiempo y nunca pudo tenerla. Esta vez él tendría a la chica antes que los demás.

Ukyo había alcanzado a tomar un tenedor de la cocina del club de camino a la oficina de Mousse y lo había escondido en su ropa, por si intentaba propasarse. Ukyo era una mujer de un solo hombre, preferiría morir que entregarse al malnacido de Mousse. Para ella su cuerpo y su alma entera pertenecían a Ryoga, aun así como decían, la había vendido. Ella no podía volver atrás, era solo para su esposo y ningún otro. Mousse había intentado ser amable pero Umi era infranqueable, definitivamente era una mujer obcecada, que además, tenía una evidente cara de molestia mientras él intentaba seducirla amablemente. Había comenzado por ofrecerle un trago, el cual ella rechazó tajantemente, alegando que no acostumbraba beber; después de ofrecerle agua, se sentó junto a ella e intentó acariciar su pierna con el dorso de las manos, pero ella se removió en el sillón incómoda y cuando se acercó a besar su cuello, Umi se levantó y corrió hacia el escritorio. Mousse le dio alcance y con una mano la atrajo hacia él de la cintura y puso la otra mano en el escritorio para apoyarse y tomar mejor posición para el juego. Cuando Ukyo vio su mano, sacó rápidamente el tenedor de entre su ropa y se lo enterró con todas sus fuerzas. Mousse soltó un alarido de dolor.

\- ¡Maldita zorra! - gritó cuando vio el tenedor. Lo sacó de su mano y como pudo caminó hasta la puerta y puso el seguro, siendo así, eliminada todo camino de escape.

Ukyo trato de defenderse pero Mousse le dio una paliza monumental, había intentado violarla después pero justo cuando pensaba intentarlo, llegó la dueña del club, Nabiki Kuno para hablar con él sobre las finanzas del club. Desde que se había ido Kana el lugar no tenía muy buena acogida como antes. Esta vista disgustó al ojiverde, pero no podía decir nada a su ex compañera de la facultad. Mousse escondió a Ukyo atada de pies y manos en el ático y le dijo que después terminaría lo que había empezado. De eso hacía ya un día, Nabiki se había quedado toda la tarde ahí haciendo cuentas y después Mousse tuvo que abrir el club y anunciar que la nueva chica se sentía indispuesta esa noche para bailar, por lo que había tenido que ofrecer tragos gratis como disculpa a los clientes más importantes del club. Justo por eso que no había tenido tiempo de sacarla. El día siguiente por la mañana fue llamado a casa de Taro, por lo que tuvo que dejar pendiente a Ukyo, por la tarde pasaría a verla y terminaría lo que empezó.

Kogane, la chica fantasma, lo sabía todo. Le había contado a Midori que ocasionalmente iba al club, pero no quiso ayudarle, es más, le advirtió que no se metiera en ese lío porque podría salir lastimada. Kogane recordó el día que Taro había abusado de ella y cuánto necesitó una mano amiga, pensó en la pobre de Kana y cómo nunca tuvo el valor para defenderla. Pero esta vez sería diferente, iba a ayudar a esa chica sola o con ayuda; pensó un momento, tomó las cosas de la limpieza, bajó al ático con todo para limpiar y pidió ayuda a alguien más. Cuando Kogane desató a Ukyo vio la paliza que le había propinado Mousse, es que la chica no se podía ni levantar ni tampoco podía abrir bien un ojo, miró hacia las escaleras que daban a la puerta del ático

\- No hay nadie - dijo en voz más alta pero aterciopelada.

Entonces entró un chico de espalda ancha y cabello castaño, con ojos azul como el cielo y de complexión atlética.

\- Es por aquí - dijo Kogane

El chico bajó a toda prisa la escalera. Tomó a Ukyo en brazos y la sacó rápido del ático.

\- No te preocupes Kogane, estará bien, cuidaré de ella y la ayudaré a volver con su familia, pero me preocupas más tú - dijo sonriéndole amablemente, a lo que la chica se sonrojó.

\- Gracias Shinnosuke-Kun, estaré bien, ahora vete y llévatela de aquí, que Mousse no la encuentre porque no la dejará ir dos veces - Se acercó a Shinnosuke, que tenía a Ukyo en brazos y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano mientras lo miraba intensamente con sus ojos grises - Adiós Shinnosuke-Kun...- le susurró.

\- Cualquier novedad lo hablamos más tarde, ahora es mejor que vuelvas. – y sin más el ojiazul salió corriendo en dirección de su hogar.

Shinnosuke llevó a Ukyo a su apartamento, curó sus heridas y la dejó descansar, no podía darse el lujo de llevarla a un médico, sabía que en cualquier momento Mousse y sus hombres la buscarían como locos. Vio que solo eran golpes así que pensó que necesitaba descansar. No tenía ropa de mujer en su apartamento así que la vistió como a un chico. Necesitaba volver al club, le preocupaba Kogane, además de que sería sospechoso si no volvía. Y no es que no quisiera ayudar a Umi pero él lo que quería, era volver a ver a Kana, saber algo de ella; su vida se había convertido en un sinsentido desde que ella desapareció del club. Y luego estaba esa chica pelirroja que tan extrañamente había aparecido y tenía esa relación tan cercana con Kana, ¿de dónde se conocían? Kana le había dicho que era madre soltera, pensaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y afilaba su daga afuera de su apartamento. Escuchó a Umi quejarse dolorosamente. - ¡Agua, por favor! - decía la chica.

-Un momento. - contestó Shinnosuke mientras corrió a la cocina y sirvió un vaso con agua.

-Bebe - dijo. La chica intentó incorporarse pero el dolor era terrible, se quejaba mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Shinnosuke.  
\- Umi, debes descansar...- dijo el chico de mirada azul - no debes moverte tan bruscamente…

La chica respondió...- Mi nombre no es Umi, es Ukyo…

Shinnosuke la interrumpió – Hibiki… él es tu esposo ¿no es así?

-¿Lo sabías?

Shinnosuke miró al suelo - Claro que lo sabía, te vi mil veces acompañar a Hibiki el día de paga con tus niños y vi a Mousse mirándote muchas veces...- dijo dando otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? Lo sabías, podrías decírselo a Ryoga, ¿o es que él me vendió? dímelo, tú eres su amigo ¿no? - Dijo Ukyo - ¿¡Dónde están mis hijos!? - gritó intentando levantarse, sin poder conseguirlo. Un gemido de dolor y desesperación escapó de su boca.

\- ¡Oye, oye chica cálmate! Yo no tengo nada que ver, sólo trato de ayudar ¿vale? Debes entender algo, nadie puede saber nada allí, ese club está poblado de malnacidos con poder. Es una tierra sin ley, es un pueblo fantasma, ahí no hay salvación ¿lo entiendes?...no hay salida, una vez entras ahí, ya no podrás salir más de ese mundo. Todo se jodió y ahora ya no es importante si te vendió o no, porque sabes que él no puede hacer nada en este momento…

\- ¿Entonces me vendió o no? Dímelo, tú eres su amigo - dijo la mujer en un grito ahogado pero aun así las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

\- No hay amigos niña, nunca tuve uno, no sé qué significa, aquí la lealtad no existe y menos entre los hombres, si no Taro no sería el próximo emperador, no lo entiendes ahora, todo está en manos de Taro. Tú, yo, tus hijos, Hibiki…

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó la chica bebiendo el agua lentamente.

\- Porque Kogane me lo ha pedido y porque no la pude ayudar a ella cuando el mal nacido de Taro la violó. Es una niña muy dulce, no merece lo que le ha pasado; primero la separaron de sus padres y luego la vendieron al club, y por... Kana, yo necesito llegar a ella y si te entrego a Hibiki sana y salva me ayudara a dar con Kana…

\- ¿Es un secuestro? ¿Voy a ser intercambiada por tu mujer?

Shinnosuke rio con burla - No, no es un secuestro te puedes marchar cuando desees, pero eres Umi ahora, porque a Ukyo la buscarán los hombres del emperador, y no, no serás intercambiada por mi mujer, Kana es sólo la chica que amo y quiero proteger de toda esta mierda. Descansa y recupérate y cuando estés bien, yo mismo te llevaré con Hibiki. O toma tus cosas y lárgate, pero Mousse te encontrará pero en ese estado no podrás hacer nada y terminará el trabajo que empezó – la miró de arriba hacia abajo, dándole a entender lo que quería decir.

Ukyo se recostó de nuevo y se quedó pensando. _Kana,_ había oído ese nombre, miró a Shinnosuke que iba a salir de la habitación…

-¿Pero qué tiene esa mujer que embruja a todos?- Shinnosuke sonrió de medio lado.

\- No sea usted celosa señora Hibiki, le aseguro que su marido sólo ha sido víctima de su embrujo.- y salió dejando a Ukyo con el corazón feliz… por un segundo.

Soun y Nodoka llevaban dos semanas viviendo en Nagoya, que era una ciudad enteramente agrícola con los resquicios de la modernidad. Llegaron a vivir a una humilde casa de campo acompañados por el pequeño Ryu. Ellos habían pretendido, frente a los pobladores, ser un matrimonio común y corriente. Nodoka tenía ese aire de misterio y nostalgia en sus ojos que te dejaba incertidumbre al mirarla; Soun era un guerrero maduro pero aún fuerte. El pequeño Ryu se recuperó maravillosamente de la enfermedad, y estas semanas en el campo le habían caído de maravilla.

Cierto día, Soun había salido a explorar la ciudad, no había mucho que ver ahí en realidad, era una ciudad como todas, pero algo lo llevó hasta la prefectura de Aichi donde fuera de un enorme palacio, sentado en el jardín contemplando el abismo, estaba un muchacho conocido para él. Soun se estremeció al verlo postrado en una silla de ruedas con la mirada fija en la nada, pero no se lo pensó dos veces. Frente a él estaba el único que podría salvar a su yerno, a su nieto, a su hija y al Japón entero; es que era él, tenía que serlo.

-¡Kirin! - lo llamó una vez...- ¡Kirin, despierta! - hizo otro intento y el muchacho no se movió - ¡Kirin, Kana te necesita! Despierta ahora mismo. - Cuando dijo Kana, el chico lo miró intenso por un segundo, pero inmediatamente volvió la mirada hacia la nada. Unos guardias se acercaron a Soun y le pidieron que se retirara. A lo lejos en la entrada, una anciana de cabello blanco observaba la escena y Soun pudo ver que sonreía…

Cuando llegó a la casa, entró corriendo en busca de Nodoka y el niño; Ryu jugaba en el jardín, Soun lo abrazó.

-¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo! - le dijo al pequeño, que le lanzó una mirada de molestia igual a la de su padre, mientras realizaba algunas katas en el jardín como las que le había enseñado su madre de pequeño, a quien extrañaba con todo si corazón.  
Nodoka Saotome estaba en la cocina terminando de cocinar y esperando a que Soun llegara temprano a casa esta vez para la comida, desde hacía días que no sabía qué lo mantenía tan ocupado que no había llegado los dos días anteriores a comer a casa a tiempo, y los modales de Ryu, que le recordaban a su prófugo ex marido la tenía más cabreada que de costumbre en casa.

-¡Nodokaaa! - escuchó un grito desde la entrada -¡Nodoka! - llamó más fuerte.

-Pero que demo...- iba a decir la mujer cuando lo vio en la entrada de la cocina, con el alma en un hilo, venía a toda prisa y se veía agitado. Cuando llegó frente a ella, se apoyó en el marco de la cocina y agacho la cabeza tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa que estás tan excitado? - dijo ella.

-Nodoka - Soun se acercó a la mujer y la tomó por la cintura, la alzó en brazos mientras intentaba darle vueltas, la mujer seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Me puedes explicar a qué se debe este arranque de felicidad? ¿Acaso están aquí Ranma y Akane? - dijo ella.

-¡Nodoka lo encontré! ¡Cielos santo, lo encontré! Esto era lo que necesitábamos para que ese infeliz de Taro pague por lo que ha hecho. Al fin, al fin todo se solucionará...- decía emocionado Soun.

-¿A quién te refieres...? ¿Qué se solucionará?

-Verás, llevaba días intentando averiguar quién comanda a los _Black Shadow_ en esta región, por eso no había llegado a casa, necesitaba saber quién estaba al mando. Hasta ayer no había conseguido averiguar nada, pero hoy – respiró con dificultad - llegué hasta la prefectura de Aichi y ahí en el palacio de Nagoya, en uno de los majestuosos jardines, estaba él…

-¿Fuiste al palacio de Nagoya? - Nodoka se alertó - ¿Quién estaba allí?

-Kirin, el hijo del emperador está vivo, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, pensé que quizá le había pasado algo. Intenté llamarlo pero él no me contestaba, pero cuando le hablé de Kana, que era el nombre por el que él conoció a mi hija, me miró tan intensamente que estoy seguro que me entendió - Nodoka estaba muda mientras oía el relato - ¿No lo ves? Si él aparece, Taro irá a prisión porque se sabrá todo y Ranma, Akane, Ryu, tú y yo estaremos a salvo.

Nodoka se encogió de hombros - De ninguna manera me parece una buena noticia Soun, el palacio de Nagoya es el lugar donde vive Lady Cologne que es la actual esposa del ministro Hapossai...- dijo.

-¿Entonces crees que ellos lo tienen como rehén? ¿Con qué objetivo? Debieron haberlo matado hace mucho tiempo. Ella es parte de los _Black Shadow_ ¿esa es tu teoria? Vamos mujer, alégrate un poco, podríamos secuestrarlo y llevárselo al emperador.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - dijo la mujer incorporándose y mirando hacia el jardín, mientras la comida se enfriaba.

-Soun, he aquí mi historia- un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el lugar, el bello rostro de la mujer se endureció, al parecer contaría una historia muy fuerte… era su historia – provengo de una familia de guerreros Samurai, iba a ser dada en compromiso al hijo varón que tuvieran lady Cologne y el ministro Happosai en su juventud, pero el único hijo que tuvieron nació muerto. Lady Cologne nunca lo pudo superar; cuando conocí a Genma, yo estaba destinada a estar al servicio de mis padres hasta que ellos murieran, pero Genma me embaucó con mentiras y engaños convenciéndome de escapar con él, alegando que él también venía de una poderosísima raza de guerreros. Pero no había un solo gen de nobleza en su sangre, sin embargo en la mía... en fin. Veníamos de mundos muy distintos, aun así decidí estar con él, creí que se superaría día a día hasta que llegamos a vivir a casa del ministro Happosai. Él se volvió parte del personal de seguridad del ministro y lady Cologne me ofreció trabajo. Yo jamás le conté esto a nadie, ni a Genma, ni a Ranma y menos a lady Cologne de que su hijo no nato, había sido mi prometido de acuerdo al linaje de nuestras familias. Mientras trabajamos para ellos, en el palacio de Nagoya...- Soun abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - me di cuenta de que nadie podría odiar más al ministro Happosai que Lady Cologne; es que el sujeto era un verdadero cínico miserable, todos sabían ahí que ya tenía amoríos, con una mujer aquí y otra allá y por lo que supe, con algunas había tenido hijos, como con una mujer en China. Ahí fue que empezó mi trabajo, Soun. Yo cuidaba muchos bebés día a día, Lady Cologne comenzó una red de secuestro infantil, tomaba a los bebés y los vendía, siempre supe que en cada bebé, veía al hijo que no nació. En principio había sido una venganza para su marido, ya que los hijos de esa mujer en China desaparecieron, pero después fue una ola en el Japón que ella controlaba, les hacían creer a las madres que los bebés habían nacido muertos, justo como a ella le había pasado - Soun inmediatamente pensó en Naoko y sus dos embarazos anteriores a Akane y palideció - y luego la chica, la bailarina exótica, también había perdido a su hija, pero ella siempre supo que se la habían robado. Y de repente todo el Japón sufría lo mismo que lady Cologne, la misma agonía, el mismo dolor. Ella colocaba a los bebés con millonarios y extranjeros que no podían tener hijos, incluso con su propia familia. Afortunadamente yo tuve a Ranma ahí mismo, bajo los ojos de esa mujer que me aseguró al momento de su nacimiento, que él sí sería un guerrero de sangre pura como ya no se veía en el Japón.

-Pero si ella odia a Happosai, mejor aún para nosotros, el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo ¿cierto?

-No te confundas Soun, Cologne preferiría ver arder el Japón entero con ella dentro que ayudar a alguien, es una mujer sin duda poderosísima pero esta podrida por dentro, no queda nada de humanidad en ella, quizás tiene un plan para Kirin.

-Crees que los dos bebés que perdió Naoko antes de Akane, Nodoka dime por favor ¡dime! - la zarandeó de los hombros, ella volteó la mirada.

-No lo sé Soun, yo sólo cuidaba de los bebés mientras se iban a su hogar definitivo… - le dijo mirándolo de frente en la última frase.  
Soun entró en desesperación...

Akane había estado estable la última semana y aunque muy débil, ya se incorporaba en la terapia. El doctor Tofú se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, ya estaba mejor pero no podía caminar muy bien, aun así se dispuso visitarla.

-Doctor muchas gracias por salvar mi vida. - dijo la chica apenada - Espero usted esté mejor.

-Akane, claro que estoy mejor, es sólo que Kasumi insiste en que la use y me está esperando afuera - decía señalando a la puerta mientras se incorporaba de la silla - pero ves, yo ya estoy perfecto, el que me tiene preocupado de verdad es Ranma, él no se ha movido de afuera toda esta semana. Akane yo quería decirte algo que descubrí antes del atentado…

Ryoga Hibiki abrió la puerta en ese instante, se le veía frío y cambiado.

\- Kana, alista tus cosas, nos vamos a la residencia del emperador - dijo de manera cortante.

-Pero yo quiero ir a mi casa - dijo en tono de súplica aún conectada a monitores.

Ryoga enseñó un colmillo y resopló - No puedes.

-¿Por qué no? - dijo ella desafiante, es que ni la muerte podría arrebatarle el valor.

\- Sencillamente porque tu casa ya no existe, los pobladores me informaron que han quemado el dojo Tendo, aún no sabemos quiénes fueron, ni quiénes estaban dentro del dojo en el incendio.

Akane se desvaneció...- ¡Sáquenlo! - gritó Tofú.

Cuando lo sacaron, Ryoga se veía visiblemente consternado. La pelirroja que aguardaba afuera cuando lo sacaron, se levantó de súbito y le preguntó si había pasado algo malo…

-¿Sucedió algo con Akane?- dijo preocupada.

-No, en realidad la chica sólo se desmayó, tantos problemas por una sola mujer...- murmuró Hibiki.

Ranma se molestó - ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿¡Por qué se desvaneció!? - dijo con furia en los ojos tomando de la camisa al chico de los colmillos.

-¡Oye, oye!...cálmate niñita o voy a olvidar que eres una mujer... simplemente le conté que han quemado el Dojo Tendo y la casa, y que aún no sabemos ni quién fue, ni quién estaba dentro. Dicen que el espectáculo de ver ardiendo esos lugares fue hermoso, ¿sabes? Me hubiese gustado ver como se consumía todo aquello que rodea a esa mujer.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo!?- la pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, cómo podían ser capaces de hacer tal bajeza.

-Ya no importa, vine a llevarme a Akane a la residencia del emperador y así lo haré. Ya viene para acá el Dr. Kuno quien me dará su alta y seguirá en casa del emperador el resto del tratamiento.  
Justo en ese momento apareció el Dr. Kuno con semblante serio en su mirada, al ver que la pelirroja no se había movido de la puerta en la que detrás se encontraba la ahora mujer del próximo emperador.

-Buenas tardes caballero, señorita, en un momento daré de alta a la paciente, tendrá que seguir muchas recomendaciones más pero se las enviaré a su majestad por escrito para el personal que la atienda y yo, personalmente, iré a verla dos veces al día.

-Gracias - dijo Hibiki.

Ryoga se dirigió a la pelirroja, que por un instante, estaba en shock intentando asimilar las noticias, mientras un Hibiki despreocupado la sacó de su ensimismamiento - Ah, no es necesario que vuelvas, el emperador dijo que estás despedida. Haz lo que quieras, márchate ahora - habló con desgana.

-Claro que me marcharé... pero a recuperar lo que es mío…- murmuró la chica de la trenza pelirroja apretando la mandíbula.

.

.

.  
En la terapia, el Dr. Kuno hablaba con el Dr. Tofú - Es casi impresionante, cielo santo, espero que esté bien, se lo comunicaré a su majestad.

Akane se despertó gritando por Ryu y por su suegra, se veía muy mal…

-Cálmate chica - le dijo Hibiki - igual ahora estarás en manos del emperador, no hay nada que hacer.

-Primero muerta, ¿me oíste? ¡Primero muerta que en brazos de ese cerdo! - gritó histérica.

.

.

.

Cuando entró en la residencia de la familia de Taro, había ya un staff dispuesto a atenderla y a recibirla; la atendieron como en la realeza, pero ella estaba como ausente...  
Taro entró en el cuarto - déjenme a solas con mi esposa - ordenó

-Yo no soy tu esposa, infeliz ¿me oíste? ¡Nunca lo seré! Primero muerta que esposa tuya… - lo miró directamente con ojos amenazantes.

-Pues esperaré a que mueras, pero después de que nazca mi heredero - Taro la tomó de la barbilla y apretó con fuerza acercándose hasta quedar muy cerca del rostro de la peliazul. Ésta se apartó y le retiró la mano con asco.

\- ¿Qué dices? Ahora sí pienso que eres un estúpido. Escúchame bien grandísimo idiota ¡Jamás, me oyes, jamás seré tuya, mucho menos tendré un hijo de un bastardo como tú! - dijo Akane desafiante.

\- ¿No te lo dijo tu médico el Dr. Tofú…? - se rió - Estás embarazada mi amor... el día que tuviste el ataque de tuberculosis aquí, consumí el acto y te dejé embarazada, vas a tener un hijo mío, al fin me vas a dar un heredero, además, debes cuidarte mucho porque será el único hijo que te quede de consuelo ¿o no te has enterado de que Hibiki y sus hombres quemaron el Dojo con tu suegra y tu hijo dentro? - sonrió - te dejo para que descanses y cuides a nuestro… hijo.

Akane se quedó en shock, embarazada de Taro, un hijo producto de una violación, Ryu y su suegra muertos en un incendio obra de Hibiki- _Ranma_ \- fue su último pensamiento.

Se oyeron unos gritos provenientes de la calle mientras ella se sumergía en el silencio…

-¡Taro! ¡Ábreme la puerta, malnacido! ¡Cobarde!

Taro en su oficina se tomaba el último trago de sake y sonreía - Caíste en la trampa, Ranma - se guardó su arma, un par de navajas y salió dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Hibiki lo vio salir de su oficina - Es Ranma Saotome - dijo.

-Ya sé que es Ranma Saotome, no sería él si no hubiera venido - Taro habló con desprecio a su empleado - Ahí tienes a tu enemigo Hibiki, ¿quieres destrozarlo o necesitas mi ayuda? – rio con burla, le encantaba ver a su títere así de enojado.

Cuando Ranma entró en el recibidor encontró a Taro y a Hibiki esperándolo.

-Vine por mi mujer - el ojiazul habló con voz muy ronca y con el ceño fruncido, nunca había estado tan furioso en toda su vida.

-Devuélveme a Ukyo y a mis hijos primero - dijo Ryoga.

Ranma lo miró perplejo - ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando, Ryoga!? Yo no tengo s tu esposa, ni mucho menos a tus hijos.

-No le hagas caso, es claro que él se quiere lavar las manos de todo esto, así que dejo todo en tus manos para que puedas arreglar cuentas con él – dirigió su mirada hacia el trenzado - porque lo que le hiciste estuvo muy mal Ranma, primero lo mandas golpear en el torneo de artes marciales para que no compita contigo y luego le secuestras a los hijos y a la mujer sólo porque, en primer lugar, estás celoso de que Hibiki sea mejor guerrero que tú y en segundo lugar, porque ha empezado a trabajar para mí, ah y una última cosa, Akane cambió de dueño, ahora es mi mujer, está esperando un hijo mío, sí tal como lo oyes, un hijo de mi sangre, me lo ha confirmado el médico del hospital. El día que la traje aquí, la tomé por la fuerza y la he dejado embarazada, no sabes cómo gemía la puta de tu ex mujer de disfrutarme - soltó una carcajada - nos vemos Saotome...- dijo haciendo una expresión de burla y saliendo de la estancia, disfrutando del momento.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra irte maldito hijo de puta! ¡Pienso matarte con mis propias manos y lo haré lentamente hasta que abandones este mundo mirándome a la cara! Me suplicarás que te mate de una buena vez pero no lo haré ¡Vas a desear no haberte cruzado en mi camino! - Ranma corrió en dirección a Taro con fuego en sus ojos pero Ryoga se interpuso entre su objetivo y él.

-¡No me ignores! Aún no has podido vencerme Ranma, vamos a arreglar el torneo de artes marciales aquí mismo, pero en esta ocasión, el otro pagará con su vida…

\- Como quieras, no me importa, haré lo que sea para recuperar a mi esposa y si tú me lo estas impidiendo… te haré el sueño realidad de que conozcas en otro mundo ahora mismo.

Continuará...

Hola ¿cómo están?

En primer lugar una disculpa por la demora.

Estamos muy agradecidas por la acogida que tiene el Fiction en esta plataforma y eso se debe gracias a ustedes que siempre están ahí para leernos.

Un agradecimiento a Sakura Saotome quien es nuestra Beta reader.

Sin más preámbulos, Sailordancer7 y yo su servidora, deseamos que le guste este capítulo y dejen sus valiosos comentarios.

Se nos cuidan y nos leemos para la próxima.

Bye!

Hana Note & Sailordancer7


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes no nos pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia solo es creada con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **MANON**

Capítulo final

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando Ryoga?!¡Explícame porque no entiendo nada! - gritó furioso el chico Saotome a su "amigo"

-¡Shhh! - dijo Ryoga con la mirada perdida - ¡Deja de mentir Ranma! ¡Siempre me tuviste envidia!, yo tenía todo lo que tú deseabas; tenía el talento para ganar ese torneo y tú lo sabías, ¡por eso me atacaste desprevenido en la noche! Como el cobarde que eres.

-¡Pero tú mismo dijiste que fue un animal salvaje! - dijo Ranma ofendido y molesto, era indignante que alguien le dijese que era un cobarde.

-Yo tenía a U-chan y a mis hijos, mi esposa no es una prostituta como la tuya y mis hijos son niños fuertes y sanos, no débiles y enfermizos como el tuyo, que sólo vive en un hospital dependiendo su vida de aparatos. Y por si no fuese poco, tú mismo deshonraste a tu esposa, por necesidad se volvió una cualquiera, quién sabe cuántos han estado ya con ella... y tu hijo enlodado por ser el hijo de una prostituta y un delincuente de tu calaña... ahora que lo analizo Ranma, tenías todo para envidiarme, por qué no me di cuenta a tiempo...- apretó los puños mientras el ojiazul lo miraba furioso, la energía de Ranma desbordaba un aura asesina. Ryoga recobró la compostura y lo miró con una sonrisa cínica - lo único que he hecho es devolverte el favor Ranma, he quemado el Dojo con mis propias manos, con tu madre y tu hijo dentro...- sonrió mientras que Ranma quedó en estado de shock al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Ryoga… su hijo y su madre, ¿muertos? No podía ser verdad… Ryoga no era un asesino, seguro estaba diciendo todo eso para hacerle daño… pero, ¿con qué objetivo? Ryoga continuó hablando - Ahora sólo queda ver quién sale con vida de aquí, pero tú has muerto Ranma... tu linaje se acabó; tu hijo murió, tu madre murió y la que alguna vez fue tu mujer, espera un hijo del emperador.

-¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Sólo pretendes hacerme perder la concentración! ¡Dime qué te pasa! Y te advierto algo… - la voz de Ranma se tornó lúgubre y ronca - ni se te ocurra volver a insultar a mi mujer o no respondo de mis actos...

Ryoga sonrió de manera arrogante y sin más, en un movimiento muy rápido, el chico de los colmillos gritó...

-¡El rugido del león!...- y una explosión de energía se vio arder en la residencia de Taro.

.

.

.  
A lo lejos, dos chicos que iban corriendo por ese barrio, vieron la explosión y salieron despavoridos en esa dirección.

-¿Viste lo que yo?

-¡Claro...! Ese debe ser el lugar - dijo uno de ellos.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar antes de que ocurra una desgracia...- dijo uno de los chicos que cargaba una espátula a su espalda.

Cuando entraron, vieron una columna de humo y escombros por todas partes, producto de la explosión previa que había sucedido en el patio de la residencia de Taro. Alcanzaron a distinguir dos figuras plantadas frente a frente, una de ellas, Ryoga Hibiki, con la espalda gacha, la respiración entrecortada y una aura sombría creciente, y la otra, Ranma Saotome, que sólo con sus brazos había evitado que la energía de Ryoga lo tocase, su ropa se veía desgarrada, una pequeña herida en su rostro, como un rasguño, dejaba ver un nítido hilo de sangre que se negaba a abandonar su mejilla. Pero en sus ojos, la bravura de su espíritu comenzaba a derramarse, sin que el joven Hibiki pudiese notarlo. Todo estaba a punto de estallar.

-Escúchame Ranma, se terminó, estás acabado... ríndete y te daré una muerte rápida, deberías de sentirte honrado de morir por mí y no como la rata rastrera que eres.

Ranma sonrió petulante. - Ryoga, umm… tú jamás pudiste acabar conmigo, ni pudiste derrotarme aquella vez en Jusenkyo, porque yo soy el guerrero, el artista marcial que es invencible - sonrió con altanería mientras subía en rostro - inténtalo si puedes, ya me has insultado de todas las formas posibles, has insultado mi técnica, a mi mujer, te has metido hasta con mi hijo, así que no me queda más que mostrarte quién es en verdad Ranma Saotome.- dicho esto comenzó a concentrar su energía pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Ryoga gritó, lanzándose a gran velocidad en su contra - ¡El truco de la explosión! ¡Kiaaaaa! - apuntaba con su dedo a una velocidad impresionante que Saotome esquivó sin problemas.

-¡Basta Ryoga, deja de jugar! - dijo en un gruñido el ojiazul, ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia - ¡Ya me cansé de tus juegos! Vine por Taro y a llevarme a mi mujer a casa, si para lograrlo tengo que matarte… ¡que así sea!... ¡El truco de las castañas! - sus manos se movían a una velocidad impresionante, el joven Hibiki no alcanzaba a esquivar cada golpe, Ranma aumentó la velocidad de los golpes, viendo al chico cada vez más abrumado. Comenzaba a sentir una ira incontrolable, con cada nuevo golpe aumentaba más la velocidad, al mismo tiempo se sentía menos satisfecho porque no era él mismo pero estaba cegado por la furia... hasta que un grito a lo lejos lo sacó del trance.

-¡Basta, déjelo por favor, se lo suplico! - dijo una voz femenina.

Ryoga cayó al piso y un chico llegó a levantarlo...- ¡Ryoga reacciona, Ryoga! - lo sacudía mientras un hilo de sangre, brotaba sin para de la sien del chico, que levemente abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-U-chan, eres tú, estoy en el cielo...- dijo el chico de los colmillos, mientras Ranma permanecía de pie con la cabeza gacha.

-No has muerto Ryoga, soy yo, U-chan - susurró la chica vestida con ropa de chico.

-Entonces lo mataré para que devuelva a nuestros niños.- sentenció Hibiki.

-Ryoga mírame, no sé de qué hablas, pero fueron Taro, Mousse y un militar calvo quienes tramaron y ejecutaron la orden...- dijo la chica - este chico no tuvo nada que ver, en mi vida lo había visto.

Ryoga reaccionó de repente - ¿Pero qué dices U-chan? ¿Estás segura? - preguntó el joven Hibiki tratando de incorporarse.

-Absolutamente, no conozco a este hombre - afirmó moviendo la cabeza la chica con ropa de chico.

Ryoga se limpió la sangre, intentó incorporarse con ayuda de su mujer.

-Ranma… yo... lo siento de verdad que yo no sabía- dijo con la voz entrecortada - discúlpame yo...- se vio interrumpido por una sonora carcajada.

-¡Qué conmovedor! De verdad quiero llorar con esta escena, los maridos de las putas del club unidos...- dijo Taro mientras se quitaba la capa.

-¿Qué putas, tú de qué hablas? - Ryoga lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No lo sabes Hibiki? Tu mujer es una de las putas del club, como Kana... sólo que ella no está esperando a mi hijo, no tuvo tanta suerte... pero con Mousse... quién sabe... ¿verdad Umi? - dijo riendo.

La chica bajó la cabeza y Ryoga la miró directamente...- Eso... ¿Eso que dijo es verdad? ¡U-chan! ¡¿El bastardo de Mouse te hizo algo?! - dijo con la voz entrecortada, denotando la ira que sentía en ese momento a la vez que tenía el puño apretado.

Ukyo negó con la cabeza gacha - Me escapé antes de que pudiese lograrlo...- habló apenada.

Ranma mientras tanto veía con pena todo el escenario, Ryoga había sido engañado vil mente por ese tipejo de Taro. Lentamente su ira iba creciendo más y más, todo esto que estaba pasando el maldito de Taro lo iba a pagar muy caro.

-Te voy a matar desgraciado...- dijo Ryoga corriendo y aproximándose a Taro - ¡El truco de la explosión!- gritó Hibiki, cuando llegó a la altura de Taro, éste lo aplastó como a una mosca, de solo un golpe. Mientras Hibiki caía como muerto al estrellarse con la pared, una asustada Ukyo corría a socorrer a su marido.

-¡Ryoga cariño! despierta, por favor te lo pido... no te lo suplico, pero por favor abre los ojos. - dijo la castaña con los ojos enjugados en lágrimas.

Del otro lado del patio Taro miraba con expresión de burla hacia el chico Saotome, que con la ropa desgarrada, el cabello revuelto y los puños con manchas de sangre de Ryoga se paraba mudo e inmóvil frente a él.

-Vamos a terminar con esto Saotome - dijo riéndose - este mundo no es apto para los dos, así que sólo uno podrá salir de aquí con vida y lamento informarte que la basura como tú no tiene oportunidad - arrojó su capa al suelo, dejando ver sus bien marcados brazos, un cuerpo fuerte y atlético y una estatura superior a la del joven Saotome frente a él. El anillo, símbolo del emperador, brillaba en su dedo, como cual trofeo era.

Taro había provocado a Ranma de tal manera, que la creciente tensión, hacía que el combate que ambos habían esperado con ansias, estuviera a punto de comenzar. Los dos tenían cuentas pendientes con su rival. Ninguno de ellos parecía querer dar el primer paso, ambos caminaban en círculos sin desviar la mirada de su oponente, parecían estar midiendo la fuerza de su rival antes de la batalla.

Finalmente Taro cambió sus movimientos desafiantes, se acercó a Ranma y comenzó a lanzar golpes directos y circulares con los puños, Ranma reaccionó con una sucesión técnicamente perfecta de desvíos y bloqueos que creaban una pared prácticamente infranqueable. En un primer momento, Ranma conseguía conectar algún contraataque que parecía no hacer efecto en Taro, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, esos contraataques pasaron de ser poco frecuentes a prácticamente nulos. Taro aumentaba su velocidad progresivamente y sus combinaciones parecían aleatorias, y no sólo eso, al final de algunos combos de puñetazos una fugaz patada a la cara interna de la rodilla de Ranma estaba haciendo que éste perdiera capacidad de movimiento y velocidad según avanzaba el combate.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No puedes ganar! - Ranma gritaba a Taro mientras intentaba esquivar sus golpes.

-¿Me quieres hacer reír? Vas perdiendo Saotome, apenas puedes seguir mis movimientos, cuando termine contigo ni tú querida ex-esposa va a reconocerte.

-Al comienzo parecías lanzar golpes aleatorios sin ningún orden, a una velocidad creciente, pero estaba equivocado… sólo son combos desordenados, te crees muy hábil por lo que veo – su rostro enmarcó una sonrisa de burla.

\- ¡Qué buen ojo! ¿Crees que te servirá de algo, estúpido? - Taro se acercó a Ranma a gran velocidad dando un codazo al pelinegro en la cara ocasionando un leve aturdimiento por parte del chico de la trenza.

.

.

.

El chico Hibiki recuperó el conocimiento, cuando miró hacia su derecha se encontró a una Ukyo con lágrimas en los ojos - Despertaste.- sollozó de felicidad mientras besaba el rostro de su marido cubierto de sangre.

El cielo se nublo y unas nubes amenazantes, comenzando así una lluvia torrencial que hizo ver la verdad frente a Hibiki, el cual no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ranma Saotome se había transformado en la chica menuda y pelirroja que siempre acompañó a Akane en el hospital y en el club, y Taro se había transformado en una bestia mezcla de hombre, toro, anguila y alas de grulla, el mismo animal que lo atacó la noche antes de la final en aquel torneo de Jusenkyo… Boquiabierto el chico Hibiki supo que todo este tiempo estuvo pataleando en una telaraña, y tristemente malgastó sus fuerzas con un inocente.

.

.

.  
Escaleras arriba una débil Akane intentaba por todos los medios abrir la puerta - ¡Ayuda! - era lo único que podía gritar desde ahí. El chico que llegó con Ukyo oyó su súplica, se había escabullido hábilmente de la pelea que se suscitaba en el primer piso para buscarla.

-¡Kana! - derribó la puerta de un golpe y ahí la encontró... el objeto de su amor, el amor que llevaba dentro todo este tiempo. La única mujer que era importante para él, estaba ahí parada, con esos ojos enormes de color marrón que tanto amaba.

Kana tuvo miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, hacía mucho que no lo veía, desde lo que pasó entre ellos y como quedaron las cosas pero ahora... ¿debía temerle o no?

-Shinnosuke.- escuetamente salió de sus labios el nombre del chico de mirada aguamarina. Él sonrió al oírla llamarlo con ese aire de inocencia que poseía. Corrió y la abrazó, cuando olió su perfume, su cabello y sostuvo con sus brazos su esbelta figura, le entró una paz que jamás había imaginado que existiera. Ahí, en esos pequeños brazos, estaba su lugar, acogedores, pacíficos y llenos de ese calor que desprendían... comenzó a derramar lágrimas de arrepentimiento por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Perdóname, perdóname... fui una bestia, yo no debí hacer aquello que te hice, estaba cegado por el amor que siento por ti, de verdad espero que me perdones algún día. - dijo el chico con la voz entrecortada.

Kana, que no tenía malicia en su corazón, se enterneció ante el gesto de Shinnosuke, siempre supo que no era un mal chico, y si Ranma no existiera en su vida y en su corazón, entonces podría... no, lo siento, le dijo en su mente y a su corazón... es que ella misma no se concebía sin la existencia de Ranma.

-No te culpes, eso quedó en el pasado - le dijo con una de esas sonrisas que hechizarían hasta al mismísimo Zeus - ¿Me ayudarías a salir de aquí, por favor? - preguntó con tono calmado y acariciando las mejillas mojadas del chico, que la miró candente mientras ella sonreía amable, aunque sus ojos parecían llenos de sufrimiento contrario a su sonrisa. La tomó de la mano y bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa, mientras bajaban escucharon coches llegando a la mansión.

-Es mejor que nos ocultemos Kana, si no nadie saldrá vivo de aquí - dijo Shinnosuke dejando entrever un revolver en el cinturón, que Akane pudo distinguir muy bien.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? Todo parece como de película – preguntó ella con miedo a la respuesta del chico.

-Hibiki y un hombre se enfrentaron en duelo, luego ese hombre venció a Hibiki y resultó ser tu amiga la pelirroja, que ahora se bate en combate con Taro - respondió Shinno, sin saber sobre el dolor que generaría eso en Kana.

Akane dio un respingo y sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían más...- Ranma...- alcanzó a decir y se desvaneció cayendo de bruces al suelo.

.

.

.

En el patio de la mansión, una horda de militares pertenecientes a los _Black Shadows_ , rodeaban a los dos combatientes, un hombre de traje negro, calvo y de lentes, rompió la toma de agua caliente de la casa y todos se empaparon de ese agua. Los soldados, Hibiki, su mujer y al mismo tiempo Ranma y Taro. Ranma lucía bastante desmejorado, su versión maldita no le ayudaba para nada en el combate contra un monstruo como Taro, que claramente tenía ventaja sobre la pelirroja. Cuando volvieron a su forma humana, Taro reía a carcajadas mientras Ranma jadeaba intentando reponerse aún no había encontrado a Akane.

-Capitán Saotome, pero qué momento más pertinente de aparecer... ¿Quieres mirar cómo le doy el golpe de gracia a tu bastardo?

-Su majestad, no es así, sólo me gustaría un combate justo entre mi muchacho y usted…

Ranma lo miró, nunca lo había visto, no podía creer que ese viejo calvo de lentes fuera su padre, y que el traidor estuviera vivo y en el bando enemigo. En vez de sentir algún tipo de cariño hacia ese humano, lo único que sentía era desprecio, asco y odio, un odio que jamás había sentido.

-Voy a matarlo frente a ti como el perro que es... y después, tú le seguirás... por traidor - dijo Taro con una sonrisa.

-¡Deja de hablar y pelea, maldito hijo de puta! - dijo Ranma con una sorprendente recuperación de unos momentos antes, lo de su viejo vivo era lo que le faltaba para descargar toda su ira.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? Pronto haré tu deseo realidad, ya me estás aburriendo… -

Taro se lanzó de nuevo hacia Ranma, el pelinegro lo esperaba preparado, lo había observado y sabía que siempre empezaba lanzando su puño derecho en los ataques, pero esta vez no fue así… En segundos Taro desapareció de la vista de Ranma y cuando quiso darse cuenta lo tenía justo a su espalda. Una patada en la columna fue lo que recibió el chico Saotome antes de poder darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su rival. Salió despedido hacia la pared más cercana pero antes de colisionar Taro corrió rápidamente hacia su dirección y volvió a asestarle otra fuerte patada que lo lanzó hacia el lado contrario. Esta vez sí que colisionó con una de las columnas que decoraban el gran patio de la mansión del futuro emperador, derrumbándola por el fuerte impacto.

\- Parece que toda la fuerza la pierdes por tu gran bocaza ¿Esta era la gran pelea que he estado esperando? No eres rival para mí… - al terminar de decir esto escupió directo en el rostro del chico Saotome. Con los ojos encendidos de furia al verse como un pelele a merced de su rival, sintiéndose humillado, Ranma volvió al ataque, pero seguía sin estar concentrado, sólo podía pensar en Akane y en cómo estaría… así que después de varios choques entre los dos combatientes, a cada cual más feroz, Taro aprovechó un despiste de su rival para hacerle un profundo corte en la pierna con una navaja que tenía escondida. El cobarde era otro.

.

.

.  
Akane se despertó en brazos de Shinnosuke, que la miraba fijamente mientras la sostenía.

-Lo siento - dijo la peliazul mientras se incorporaba lentamente- Ranma...- cambió su expresión – Taro… ellos están peleando, no lo puedo permitir… Ranma. – y salió corriendo cruzando el patio a toda velocidad. Shinnosuke corrió detrás de ella.

-¡Kana espera! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Kana! – era inútil, la chica era muy rápida.

.

.

.  
Soun y Nodoka bajaron de un auto lujoso, entraron a la propiedad, parecía completamente en ruinas y dentro oyeron barullo y humo. A lo lejos vieron como una chica con un kimono rosa, de cabello corto azulado atravesaba corriendo a toda velocidad la propiedad, y un muchacho iba corriendo tras de ella. Soun sabía que era Akane, su corazón no podía engañarlo y salió corriendo en dirección a ella.

Una anciana de pelo largo, bajó del auto seguida de sus guardaespaldas - Resguarden a los pequeños y al muchacho, y estén pendientes de mis órdenes - le dice a su gente.

.

.

.  
Al entrar la escena era desgarradora, Ranma sangrando mucho de una herida en la pierna, Taro bastante más entero que Ranma y un Ryoga Hibiki que no podía ponerse en pie para intentar proteger a Ukyo, por su parte, Genma observaba la pelea desde el círculo, como los demás militares a su alrededor. Akane entró corriendo al patio llamando a Ranma y éste no pudo más con la escena que vieron sus ojos. La chica iba desolada su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas, también tenía el Kimono descompuesto, mostrando sus piernas y su frágil cuerpo, haciendo un esfuerzo para llegar a su lado.

\- ¡Basta Taro, esto no puede seguir así! – gritó la joven.

\- Tú que haces aquí, sólo eres una maldita mujerzuela que debe tener a mi heredero, así que lárgate! O prefieres ver como mato a tu maridito.

\- Eso nunca, no lo matarás, primero tendrás que pelear conmigo y pasar sobre mi cadáver. – la peliazul se había acercado peligrosamente hasta Taro.

\- No me tientes, porque sabes que te puede ir muy mal – y de un solo movimiento asestó una fuerte cacheta en el rostro de la mujer, haciendo que esta saliese despedida hasta llegar donde estaba Ranma. – te lo advertí, pero eres tan estúpida que nunca me haces caso. – A lo lejos se podía percibir como un aura se iba acrecentando. Mientras que el nuevo emperador caminaba suntuosamente hasta el artista marcial, quien le miraba con odio por haber golpeado a su mujer.

\- Eres un desgraciado ¡cómo se te ocurre tocar a mi mujer! Te voy a matar con mis propias manos, maldito.

\- Primera párate del lugar en donde estás y luego intentas repetirlo de nuevo. – Cada vez el tipo estaba más cerca.  
-¡Taro, por favor déjalo ir! - pidió la chica cuando pudo recuperar del golpe y se puso al lado de Ranma - Te lo suplico, por favor - se arrodilló - ya me tienes a mí, tendrás a tu heredero, déjalo ir por favor...- dijo sollozando con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo.

-Tú no significas nada para mí, ¿por qué crees que voy a hacerte caso? - le responde Taro.

-¡Akane no! ¡Nunca te dejaré! ¡Tú eres mía! Voy a matarlo por todo lo que nos ha hecho...- Akane asintió al ver la mirada decidida de Ranma.

Taro sacó su arma en un segundo y sin que Ranma pudiera prever la velocidad de su adversario, estaba justo frente a él, apuntando a la cabeza de Akane. Taro abofeteó a la peliazul nuevamente mientras le apuntaba a quemarropa.

\- ¡Akane! - gritaron Soun y Nodoka con el alma en un hilo.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Taro… aléjate de ella - Ranma no apartaba la vista de los ojos de Taro, ellos le darían la pista si su rival quería hacer algún movimiento. Ya había aprendido la lección - Tranquila cariño, no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo…

-¡Jaque! - dijo Taro mirando fijamente a Ranma - ¿Por qué le sigues mintiendo a tu querida esposa? - su carcajada hizo eco en los alrededores del patio.

El capitán Genma Saotome se acercó caminando despacio, miró a Taro apuntando a su nuera y reconoció a Soun y a Nodoka entre la gente mirando la escena.

\- A decir verdad si quiere matar a la prostituta no hay problema, pero deje vivir a mi hijo, me parecería muy misericordioso de su parte - dijo Genma mirando a Soun con malicia y después fijando su vista en su jefe.

Ranma aprovechó la tensión entre ellos y rápidamente arrojó a Akane fuera del panorama de Taro.

-¡Jaque Mate! - gritó Taro cínico y accionó el arma, se oyeron dos detonaciones y Ranma Soun y Nodoka se quedaron petrificados. Ranma no podía creer lo que sucedía…fueron los segundos más largos de toda su vida, todo quedó oscuro, sintió que el corazón dejó de latirle mientras una enorme sensación de angustia le subía desde el estómago hasta su garganta, no podía hablar… sintió más dolor que si lo hubiera atravesado con mil cuchillos hasta que oyó su voz…

-¡Shinnosuke! ¡Shinnosuke! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - decía la chica mientras intentaba desesperadamente tapar la herida con su mano y con la otra intentaba aguantar el peso del joven aguamarina.

-Akane, qué lindo nombre... mi amor... cómo soñé con decirte de esa manera todos los días al despertar... nuestra vida juntos, con nuestros hijos...- decía el chico con palabras entrecortadas - Akane, perdóname, perdóname por haber hecho aquello, me arrepiento – una sonora tos lo atacó, haciendo que escupa sangre. – hubiese sido hermoso que tú y yo viviéramos nuestro amor, pero sé que no va a poder ser posible – decía el hombre mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la peliazul delicadamente, dejando una mancha de sangre en su mejilla – eres tan hermosa aun así, con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿estás sufriendo por mí? No lo hagas, ahora iré a un lugar en donde por fin seré feliz y desde ahí tenlo por seguro que te cuidaré, nunca te dejaré sola, nunca mi amor.

\- Calla, no hables más y guarda fuerzas para cuando vengan a ayudarnos, ¡eres un tonto por hacer locuras como estas! – su llanto cada vez iba en aumento.

\- Tonto hubiese sido si dejaba que ese bastardo te hiciera algo, el solo pensar que el disparo te hubiese dado a ti, no lo soportaría, no soportaría verte sufrir.

\- Si no querías verme sufrir no hubieses hecho esto, y claro que te perdono pero por favor no te vayas. – cada vez el aire se iba tornando más frío.

\- Eres hermosa, hasta las lágrimas te sientan bien… por lo visto el hombre que está en tu corazón es un desgraciado afortunado – hubo un silencio en que ellos se miraron a los ojos, había tanto que decir por parte de él pero lo que no había era tiempo, cada vez se hacía más corto – sabes amor mío, tengo frío, abrázame y nunca me sueltes… te lo pido, amor. - fue lo que pudo decir antes de cerrar los ojos pero al cerrarlos vio a una niña de ojos tristes y apariencia fantasmal ofrecer su mano.

 _-Shinnosuke. – Dijo con una voz aterciopelada - Vámonos, es hora...- él sólo sonrió, tomó su mano y se fue con ella..._ Akane observó una sonrisa en su rostro y temblando se despidió de él.

-¡Shinnosuke! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! - gritó Akane. – no era necesario ¡Shinnosuke, respóndeme! – pero todo era en vano, él chico de ojos aguamarina ya había partido.

Ranma vio a Taro sangrando, en el fuego cruzado, Shinnosuke había disparado habilidosamente y le había dado a Taro en el abdomen, sangraba profusamente e intentaba detener la sangre cubriendo la herida con una mano. Las tropas se alentaron, Genma Saotome permanecía tenso y los soldados estaban a punto de atacar cuando una voz sonó fuerte…

\- Un momento - dijo una voz aguda, todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía y era la voz de una anciana, Lady Cologne estaba allí.

-Esto es un duelo de hombre a hombre, no vale la intromisión, sólo uno de ellos saldrá vivo de aquí, eso está claro, o tal vez ninguno. - dijo maliciosamente mientras sonreía de lado - Como alguien se mueva daré la orden a la guardia nacional de entrar y entonces ustedes serán acusados de traidores y de intentar asesinar al nuevo emperador, que luce medio muerto ya - dijo mientras reía.

Ranma y Taro estaban en igualdad de condiciones, la rabia que sentía el futuro emperador lo hizo lanzarse hacia Ranma sin un plan previo. El pelinegro parecía tranquilo, incluso frío, sólo bloqueaba los golpes que lanzaba Taro, que parecían no tener un fin concreto, Ranma iba moviéndose en círculos, más bien parecía que estaba creando una espiral, encerrando a su adversario en ella.

-¡Deja de esquivarme, cobarde! - Taro parecía cada vez más alterado. Su ira iba creciendo por segundos hasta que oyó Lady Cologne…

-¿Dónde ha aprendido ese chico la técnica del dragón volador? - entonces su cerebro hizo conexión, no le estaba esquivando los golpes porque sí, estaba llevándolo a una trampa. Así que decidió cambiar de estrategia y saltó fiera del alcance de Ranma. Se dio cuenta de que había acertado por la expresión en el rostro del azabache.

Taro hizo una descarga de energía máxima dirigida hacia el chico de la trenza, Genma corrió hacia su hijo y lo protegió con su cuerpo, disparándole a Taro. Éste a su vez cogió el arma a tiempo y también efectuó un disparo que le dio a Genma de lleno en la espalda.

Genma se acercó arrastrándose a un Ranma que se veía exhausto por demás, pero vivo, el capitán Saotome estaba agonizante.

-Hijo, perdóname...- le dijo tendiéndole la mano, miró a Nodoka y le habló - tenías razón, su valor, su… su fortaleza, la san-gre de guerrero… era tuya...- dijo a la mujer mientras la miraba y exhalaba... Nodoka permaneció impávida, el viento ondeaba su cabello y miraba a su esposo sin poder moverse de su sitio.  
Taro convulsionaba en el suelo y Cologne hizo entrar a la guardia y los _Black Shadows_ , al ver morir al capitán Saotome y ver agonizante al emperador, empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, cuando iban a tomar una postura Cologne dijo

-¡Quietos todos! - y dio una orden a su escolta, el escolta hizo bajar a Kirin, emperador de Japón.

-Ojo por ojo, querido primo - dijo Kirin y acabó con Taro de un solo movimiento.

Happosai entraba a toda prisa corriendo a la residencia de Taro -¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - dijo al ver en el suelo a Taro, a Genma Saotome y a un chico en brazos de la prostituta del club, quien era hijo de Genma Saotome…

-¿Creíste que podrías tenerlo todo? - Cologne miró a Happosai. - Tu hijo ha muerto. - dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué hijo?- replicó Happosai - Taro es el hijo de tu hermana Sakura - añadió.

\- O eso creíste tú...- sonrió la anciana - Taro es el hijo de la mujer de China, la que tuvo gemelos... el malnacido abusó de sus dos hermanas, de la gemela y de la hija de Midori, que trabaja como una prostituta en el club...- dijo Cologne satisfecha.

-Midori ya no trabaja como prostituta - replicó Happosai.

-Tu hija, la niña con ojos tristes que trabajaba como prostituta y a la que Taro también violó - dijo Cologne mirándolo retadora - Pensaste que podrías destruirme y te he destruido yo a ti, ¡arréstenlo, por traición! Él es el comandante, el jefe de los _Black Shadows_. ¡Saquen a esta basura de aquí!- dijo refiriéndose a Taro y a Genma - ¡Jaque Mate, mi amor!

Eso no podía ser posible… él siempre tuvo a sus hijos vivos pero cuando nacieron le dijeron que ellos habían nacido muertos, inclusive tuvo entre sus brazos los pequeños cuerpos sin vida… al menos eso le hicieron creer, no tenía sentido. Recordaba cada momento de sufrimiento junto con Midori por el hecho de haber perdido a su pequeño recién nacido y hasta el día de hoy, después de mucho tiempo supo que aquellos bebés siempre estuvieron vivos y pero aun ya que siempre estuvieron con él, entre la escoria del bajo mundo y nunca los trató como tal… como sus hijos.

Pesadamente Happosai cayó sobre sus rodillas y sin querer sus ojos que llenaron de lágrimas lamentándose por la clase de ser humano que era, sus manos se dirigieron hasta su cabeza cerrando en puño sobre su cabello queriendo así aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía por ser tan estúpido… pero todo ya era demasiado tarde… ni siquiera su hija Xian-Pu seguro estaba con vida.

Y así en esa misma posición los guardias lo levantaron y se lo llevaron bajo arresto, sin poner ni una resistencia.

Fuera del club, patrullas se aglomeraban para sacar a Mousse detenido y esposado, junto a él sacaron el cuerpo de una chica, que fue encontrado en la cisterna del lugar. Nabiki y Kuno Tatewaki, llegaron al lugar con su abogado para conocer la situación legal del lugar y la manera en que los implicaba a ellos.

Se llevaron de las manos de Akane, quien lo abrazaba en shock y no podía contener las lágrimas, el cuerpo de Shinnosuke. Él siempre había estado ahí para defenderla. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando calmarse y cuando alzó la vista miró a Kirin, quien alcanzó a tomar el anillo del emperador de la mano de Taro y lo colocó en su dedo. Lanzó una mirada gélida a su primo, miró a Akane e hizo un gesto de respeto a Ranma que la sostenía en brazos, mientras la chica se desvanecía temblando después de lo que había vivido.

Los niños Hibiki entraron corriendo, Genma Saotome en un acto de arrepentimiento se los había entregado a Lady Cologne para que, por lo menos, no murieran. Al menos los daría en adopción si algo salía mal como a tantos niños que ella ubicó y desubicó de casa. Ryoga y Ukyo al mirarlos derramaron auténticas lágrimas de felicidad.

La guardia entraba y salía llevándose a los miembros de los _Black Shadows_ y los cadáveres.

Ranma se sintió reconfortado al tener por fin a su mujer entre sus brazos, ella estaba descalza y con el kimono rebuscado, manchas de sangre en sus manos temblorosas y su rostro pálido, pero definitivamente hermosa, la estrujó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

\- Ranma, mi Ranma – la joven se acurrucaba más entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

\- Ya todo ha acabado Akane, hay que ir a casa, con nuestra familia - dijo mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de ella y el fuerte viento revolcaba el cabello de ambos, que contrastaba con el ocaso, hace mucho que la tormenta había acabado; sus miradas lo decía todo… por fin podrían retomar su vida en familia, para vivirla y ser felices, como siempre debió ser. Al lado de ser que más amaban. Sin miedos, sin sufrimiento, sin llantos, ahora todo finalmente había acabado, para dar paso a una nueva etapa, sellando ese juramento mudo con un beso, mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

FIN

Cómo empezar una nota final...le di muchas más vueltas a esta nota que al fic, cuando escribí el fic tenía clara la historia en mi mente, algunas cosas debo admitir cambiaron por el camino de acuerdo a cómo los personajes fueron evolucionando y la historia lo requirió así. Es un placer ver un trabajo, sobre todo el primero, concluido. Debo decir que me he reservado un par de cosas para el epílogo que consideré demasiado prematuras para el final que yo pensaba. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, si así lo hice lo siento, pero la historia en ocasiones cobra vida propia y te va llevando por caminos muy retorcidos. Quiero agregar que elegí a Taro como el antagónico ya que es uno de los rivales más fuertes que tuvo Ranma y que no pudo vencer él solo...y TaroxAkane porque todos sabemos que tienen potencial y porque además quería hacer un fic diferente en cuanto a las parejas, si lo logre o no solo queda en la mente del lector. Disfruté cada letra escrita y las villanías como nadie.

Quiero agradecer a Sakura Saotome, mi b-reader y amiga por tener la paciencia de leer mis locuras, soportar mi corazón negro (muajajaja) y corregir la ortografía y sintaxis. Te adoro niña eres la sal en mis fics. Me considero fan de tus historias y quiero recomendar "Corazones en llamas" "en línea" y "Witchcraft" su más reciente trabajo, que me atrapó desde el día 1. Y contarles también que en Manon, ella llevó a cabo el rol de Ranma como sólo ella lo sabe hacer. MIL MIL GRACIAS. Gracias también Sakura por el dibujo que encabezará el final de Manon.

Quiero agradecer a Hana Note aceptar trabajar con una amateur en este mundo del fandom, también me declaro fan de sus fics y sus dibujos que pueden encontrar en su instagram, su colaboración fue muy importante para que este fic saliera a la luz. Quiero recomendar "Por el amor de Dios" y "Venganza" de Hana, son mis fics favoritos, no dejes de escribir y menos de dibujar. MIL MIL gracias por aceptar la colaboración.

A las" locas por el Dios griego" porque este fic fue idea de ellas, especialmente Lilly que lo planeó en su mente, Susy Chantillly, Juany, Linda, Geraldine, Lu y July ...las quiero amigas, hemos formado un lindo grupo.

A todos los lectores, en especial a Chat'de'Lune', DeileRus, Reynoso Jiménez Lizbeth. Gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario, a los anónimos también. A la página Ranma fanfics por siempre, por siempre recomendarnos.

Por último quiero mencionarles que "MANON" es una obra de ballet hermosísima y un libro, el título es "Manon Lescaut" el autor es Abate Prévost y fue publicado por primera vez en 1731 para los que no lo sabían, esto simplemente es una adaptación...bien o mal hecha queda a juicio de ustedes.

Namasté para todos, nos leemos pronto...

Sailordancer7

Hola ¿Qué tal? Bueno yo sólo quería agradecer a Sailordancer7 por dejarme ser parte de esta historia y sí, ella mencionó que yo era la coautora pero sé y siento que la mente maestra es ella (I love u), las dos somos corazones negritos, negritos. Me gustó mucho escribir algunos pequeños fragmentos de esta historia pero la idea en general fue de la grandiosa Sailordancer7, yo sólo agregaba sal a las heriditas (jejeje). También no quiero desaprovechar la ocasión para agradecer a Sakura Saotome por ser nuestra Betareader *Gracias*.

Aprovecho para hacerles mención que hace unos días SakuraSaotome subió el epílogo de Witchcraf en la cual también colaboro poniéndole sal jajaja (si ya lo sé, sólo son algunas cosas que pongo ahí pero después toda la magia es de ella, el corazón negro es mío).

En general amé ser parte de este fic, en el cual creo yo que pude mejorar mucho a la hora de escribir pero aún me falta MUCHO para llegar al nivel en que esta mi madre postiza "SusyCantilly" se los recomiendo 100 x 100 está genial *VAINILLA* corran a leerlo.

Por último quiero agregar que tengo una cuenta en Instagram en la cual estoy con el mismo nombre **HanaNote** , ahí subo dibujos (si, también dibujo) y estoy también subiendo videos tutoriales a YouTube me pueden seguir como **Hana Note Blog** y quien sabe tal vez en un futuro les cuento lo que estudio en realidad.

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido muy gratamente… ¡hasta la próxima! Y espero sus comentarios.

Hana Note

 **Hana Note & Sailordancer7**


	14. Chapter 14

_Los personajes no nos pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es netamente creada sin fines de lucro y para el entretenimiento del lector_.

 **ULTIMO ACTO**

Después de la batalla en la residencia de Taro, Kirin, emperador del Japón, desenmascaró al ejército de los Black Shadows. Happosai lloraba en prisión la muerte de sus hijos; de Taro, que había caído en ese ridículo enfrentamiento, de Kogane, que el día que había liberado a Ukyo, había "resbalado" en la cisterna del club, o eso fue lo que se dijo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella misma se había arrojado después de haber sido violada por Taro, su medio hermano, y que hubiese visto todo lo que le tocó vivir en ese club. Era obvio que esa chiquilla tendría más de un motivo para hacer algo semejante, o eso pensaba Happosai en su celda cada noche.

\- _Si tan solo no me hubiese dejado por nadie, si tan solo hubiese sabido sobre mis hijos, nada de esto estaría pasando, en qué momento fallé, en qué momento todo se vino abajo, por más que pida perdón nada cambiará, mis hijos están muertos. Ellos vivieron entre la peor escoria de este mundo, tal vez, algún día me reencuentre con ellos, pero eso sucederá en el infierno._

El anciano vivía con la curiosidad de saber qué habría pasado con la hermana gemela de Taro, la otra niña hija de la mujer en China. Vaya, Cologne fue realmente perversa, nunca imaginó que ella tuviera que ver con las desapariciones de sus hijos, pero era evidente que su resentimiento provocado por él lo habían pagado sus hijos, lamentablemente.

.

.

.

 _Todo el daño que uno llega a causar en otra persona… siempre será devuelto con mayor intensidad._

La pelilila iba tan sumida dentro de su mundo irreal que sólo caminaba por ser un auto reflejo del ser humano, paso tras paso, sintiendo cada vez una paz mental que nunca antes había sentido. Levantó el rostro lentamente dándose cuenta que ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa. Aquella casa que siempre soñó tener, con un amplio jardín para así poder hacer fiestas. Por un momento se imaginó a ella con su propia familia, hijos y su adorado esposo. Ya tenía un esposo, era alto, fornido y con unos hermosos ojos azules y por azares del destino tampoco iba a esperar mucho para tener a su primer hijo... hijo de ambos. Hijo del fruto de su amor. Tocó la puerta de su hogar mientras sobaba su abultada panza y de aquella puerta salió un hombre de seductora sonrisa.

\- Xian-pu, te estaba esperando para comer juntos. – Decía aquel hombre.

\- Me demoré un poco con los análisis de rutina, discúlpame.

\- No te preocupes amor mío, sabes que yo siempre te ayudaré y apoyaré en todo.

\- Lo sé Airen, lo sé. Por eso te quedaste conmigo y no con la otra, la tal Kana

\- No la nombres, da igual, a la única que quiero es a ti y a nadie más. Más aún que pronto tendremos un hijo. – El hombre se acercó hasta ella para poder posar sus manos en el vientre gestante de ella.

\- Tienes razón, mejor entremos a comer.

Lentamente la puerta se cerró dejando en la intimidad del hogar a una familia. Xian-pu se sentó a esperar que le sirvieran su almuerzo, su mirada nuevamente se perdió en la nada pero algo le llamó la atención. Había una persona en la ventana. La mirada de aquel ser era de dolor mesclado con resentimiento, sus pupilas tal vez estaban dilatadas de tanto llorar. El temor la embargó desde la piel hasta el último cabello que tenía. ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? Se parecía tanto a ella como cuando era una niña, siguió observándola por más tiempo y aquel infante no despegaba su mirada. Trató de acercarse a ella pero ésta se terminó alejando. Toda la magia se acabó cuando sintió cómo algo se rompía, parecía que un plato había caído al suelo, ella se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su "esposo" para poder ayudar. Pero en realidad se acercaba a un perro callejero que comía restos dentro de una lata.

\- Es ella, ¿estás seguro que es ella de la que me hablas?

\- Si, es ella, ¿no es bonita?

\- Lo es pero creo que está mal de la cabeza y además tiene un embarazo muy avanzado.

\- Ya lo sé, la he venido a ver por mucho tiempo y siempre repite el nombre de Airen, es como si le hablase a alguien pero nunca hay una persona con ella entre todo este basural.

\- Tal vez es un conocido de ella, pobre mujer, tan bonita y terminar así de ida.

\- Tienes razón, puede que esté pagando algún mal que hizo.

\- Puede ser, será mejor llamar a una institución mental para que velen por ella.

\- Quizá tengas razón, ya volveremos. – Aquel hombre le sonrió a su amigo, haciendo que éste último comenzase su marcha, sin darse cuenta sobre sus verdaderas intenciones para con la loca mujer.

.

.

.

La semana siguiente, Akane, fue a visitar al Dr. Tofu junto a Ranma y el pequeño Ryu, necesitaba saber cómo iba su embarazo. Ranma le había dicho que si quería interrumpirlo, por ser hijo de Taro, no lo tomaría a mal, pero Akane ya lo sentía tan suyo que le costaba trabajo la sola idea de deshacerse del niño que ya crecía en su vientre, aun si Taro la había tomado cuando estaba inconsciente, como él le había dicho.

-Pasen Akane, Ranma y ¡miren! ¡Si es el pequeño Ryu! - dijo el galeno mientras el niño, cuya mirada era tan severa como la de su padre, se ocultaba tras las faldas de su madre. Ranma sonreía orgulloso de su heredero.

-Doctor - dijo Ranma mientras hacía una reverencia en forma de saludo - primero quiero darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por Akane, y sobre todo por haberla protegido el día de la terapia cuando esa loca intentó asesinarla, estoy realmente en deuda con usted.

-No es necesario Ranma, le tengo un afecto especial a Akane, es como una hermana menor para mí - dijo el doctor sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias - respondió el pelinegro - lo segundo es que Akane está embarazada, nos lo hizo saber el infeliz de Taro en su residencia, nos dijo que... - A Ranma le costaba decirlo, es que se quería morir de solo imaginar aquella aberración, y peor aún el sentimiento de impotencia de no haber podido protegerla – había dejado encinta a Akane. Él nos ha dicho que fue el día que la trajo de emergencia al hospital por el absceso de tos y la hemorragia. Quisiéramos saber qué tiempo tiene y si aún podemos interrumpir el embarazo…

Akane lo calló - ¡Ranma, no! No deseo interrumpir el embarazo...- dijo la peliazul con la mirada fija en el suelo y una palidez mortal.

-Pero Akane, no tienes que sacrificarte, ¡nunca más, ¿me oyes?! - decía el artista marcial con una mirada de rabia e impotencia apretando los puños.

Tofu observaba expectante...- Toma asiento Ranma - dijo con una sonrisa amable - Yo supe que Akane estaba embarazada desde que llegó ese día al hospital, por lo que estoy casi seguro que el niño no es hijo de Taro. Bastará un ultrasonido para averiguar la edad del niño en el estudio y ver que sea compatible con el tiempo que tiene ese incidente. Pero casi podría apostar que ese niño es hermano de Ryu por parte de ambos - dijo con tranquilidad.

A Ranma le brilló la mirada, Akane embarazada otra vez, tendrían otro hijo como él lo había soñado.

-Lo único que me preocupa bastante es que Akane está muy delgada y tratándose de una enfermedad. No olvides que está en pleno tratamiento de tuberculosis y será un embarazo complicado - continuó explicando el Doctor - pero no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a hacer el estudio.

En el ultrasonido, Akane salía de casi tres meses, es decir, que Taro los había engañado para hacerlos sufrir. Ranma estaba que no cabía de felicidad, el segundo niño. Tofu le advirtió sobre el embarazo de Akane, el manejo de estos casos y cómo pueden complicarse hasta llegar a ser delicados.

.

.

.  
A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Ranma veía todas las noches a Akane inquieta, con malestar, a veces se despertaba gritando, le decía que aún tenía pesadillas con Taro, con Mousse y con el club. A pesar del tratamiento médico y psicológico comía muy poco, pero Ranma no quitaría el dedo del renglón, tenía que hacer volver a su Akane. Más ahora que llegaría a la familia otro niño, aunque él quería muchos más, quería ver la casa llena de niños, aunque primero tendría que restablecer la salud de Akane.

Poco después se inició una investigación en el Japón para averiguar sobre el paradero de los niños de la red de trata infantil que había creado por despecho Lady Cologne, había mucha gente que quería saber y tenía la esperanza de reencontrar a sus hijos, que creyeron muertos o que simplemente desaparecieron. Entre ellos Soun Tendo, tenía la esperanza de reencontrarse con sus hijos o hijas que habían nacido muertos, según le habían dicho. Casi se desmayó de alegría cuando supo que Kasumi Tofu y Nabiki Kuno, eran los dos bebés que habían perdido antes de tener a Akane; a las chicas les costó trabajo saberlo, especialmente a la joven señora Kuno, quien se enteró que su buena cuna era solo de nombre porque ella era la hija de un guerrero. La joven señora Tofu lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y él sintió el calor y la ternura de su difunta esposa en la joven mientras lo abrazaba, y así cientos de familias más se reencontraron con sus hijos y otras nunca supieron la verdad o se negaron a creerla.

Lady Cologne recibió el exilio, no fue a prisión por ser tía del emperador del Japón. Una condena muy sutil para la clase de ser que había sido.

.

.

.  
La salud de Akane estaba en un punto medio, no avanzaba para mejorar pero al menos estaba comiendo mejor, aunque aún no recuperaba el color de las mejillas. Su vientre no era gran cosa aun a pesar de contar con casi seis meses de gestación. Una noche mientras dormían, Ranma comenzó a sentir que Akane se retorcía en la cama, se despertó y se sentó, tocó a Akane, ésta ardía en fiebre y estaba delirando; prendió la luz de la lámpara y lo que observó hizo que se quedara en shock. Akane tenía toda la pijama llena de sangre entre las piernas, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y sangrando…

-¡Akane, Akane, responde mi vida! - intentó despertarla con golpecitos en la cara. Pero no reaccionaba, estaba inconsciente por la fiebre y quizás la hemorragia…

-¡Mamá! ¡Souuuun! - llamaba gritando desesperado el azabache al ver a su mujer inerte en la cama.

Nodoka corrió al oír el grito de su vástago - ¡Mamá noooo, otra vez nooo! ¡Akane! ¡El bebé!

\- Hijo cálmate, hay que llevarla de inmediato al hospital – Soun no pudo decir nada, sacó el móvil y llamó a casa de su recién descubierta hija mayor para que le dijera a su yerno que Akane iba muy mal al hospital.

Cuando llegaron, un Dr. Tofu evidentemente alerta entraba corriendo a zancadas, no saludó a nadie, corrió a la terapia. Lastimosamente el niño había muerto ya dentro del vientre de Akane, y ella había tenido una descompensación por la enfermedad, el embarazo y el tratamiento.  
Tofu salió ante un Ranma preocupado, parecía un animalito asustado, éste esperaba otra vez en la sala de espera, cuando vio a Tofu acercarse. El Doctor bajó la mirada y el pelinegro intuyó lo peor. – Ranma, el niño ha muerto en el vientre de su madre, lo siento mucho y Akane... ella está muy grave y no sé si lo logremos. – Dijo dando un suspiro.

-¡Pero usted dijo que todo iba bien, Doctor! ¡Tiene que hacer algo! ¡No puedo perderla! - el ojiazul gritó al médico.

-Ranma, lo sé y lo siento, pero una parte de mí cree que Akane nunca pudo superar lo que vivió en el club y con Taro... lo siento de verdad, me siento igual de inútil que tú en este momento. – Dijo el médico.

Soun lloraba pegado a la pared, solo estaban él y Ranma, Nodoka se había quedado con el pequeño Ryu. Ranma se cubría los ojos llenos de llanto, con las manos aún ensangrentadas de Akane y de su hijo no nacido.  
Un grito ahogado y desgarrador salió de su garganta.- ¡¿POR QUÉ...?! - era lo único que podía pensar. No podía entender la razón de porqué la vida se había encargado de ensañarse de esa forma con él, con su familia, él nunca había hecho daño a nadie y a nada. Odió al destino, odió a cada ser que se le ocurría, odió su existencia, porque si él nunca hubiese existido en la vida de su amada Akane, ella nunca hubiese pasado por todos esos eventos traumáticos, y tal vez, ahora no estaría en peligro de muerte. Ya no deseaba sentir más ese dolor, más aún cuando sabía que el amor de su vida ahora estaba en peligro y que su pequeño hijo nunca iba a nacer. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo copiosamente hasta perderse sobre el frío piso del hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

Un fuerte barullo en la calle lo levantó, eran a las 3:45 am y los gatos de la calle, que tanto detestaba, parecía que tenían fiesta, peor aún, porque justo hoy azotaba una torrencial lluvia, haciendo que los truenos alumbrasen toda la cuidad, pero en ese momento se alegró de que lo despertaran porque ese sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, lo estaba atormentando. De un solo movimiento se sentó sobre el colchón haciendo que éste se moviese, se sentía incómodo, con un pinchazo en el estómago, sudoroso y no era para menos, hasta podía jurar que temblaba, aquel sueño había sido desastroso, quiso mover sus manos pero no podía, tal vez necesitaba respirar un poco para poder tranquilizarse. Golpeó su rostro a un lado para comprobar que estaba despierto, pero aún temeroso por aquella pesadilla necesitaba comprobar si ella estaba bien, y ahí a su lado, Akane dormía plácidamente. Quiso ver su estado, encendió la luz de la lámpara que tenía al lado y pudo ver que ella no tenía fiebre, tocó su entrepierna... estaba seca, no había sangre. Todo había sido una maldita pesadilla, por primera vez en la vida agradeció a los gatos por existir.

Akane se despertó perezosa - Ranma, déjame dormir un poco más ¿qué te pasa? vas a despertar a Ryu...- dijo frotándose los ojos - sé que viajas mañana a Jusenkyo pero por favor, déjame dormir un poco más. Estás muy inquieto y haces que la cama se mueva innecesariamente.

-No me iré a ningún lado Akane, lo he decidido. No podría separarme de ti y de nuestro pequeño niño - Miró a Ryu que dormía tranquilamente en la cuna, tenía solo 4 años.  
Akane sonrió y pensó por qué su marido tenía que ser tan ocurrente a las casi 4 am, pero sonrió para él.

Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa... qué bueno que todo fue un sueño pensó... pero Akane no le haría comer dos veces otra cena preparada por ella - Ahora desnúdate, que vas a ser mía el resto de la madrugada. – y pensar que tuvo toda esa pesadilla sólo y únicamente porque comió una de las preparaciones culinarias radioactivas de su adorada esposa. – Te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste soñar.

La peliazul que no entendía sobre qué hablaba su flamante esposo, sólo atinó a seguirle el juego. Solo rogaba que el pequeño Rui no se despertase.

FIN

Miles de agradecimientos a mi b-reader y amiga Sakura Saotome, teníamos que coincidir en este universo. Te quiero.

A Hana Note... gracias, gracias, gracias x1000000

A las locas por el dios griego

A Rumiko Troll, porque a pesar de no terminar la historia nos dejaste mucho para poder soñar…

A todos los amables lectores anónimos o escritos.

Namaste para todos

 **Sailordancer7**

¡Hola a tod s! espero que se encuentren bien de salud.

Como le dije a mi querida amiga Sailordancer7, gracias por dejarme ser partícipe de esta historia, fue hermoso trabajar con ustedes.

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que nos dejaron siempre un Review, le estamos muy agradecidas por ello nos impulsa a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias a las chicas de _**#LOCAS POR EL DIOS GRIEGO**_ , ya tenemos un año juntas y saben que son las mejores.

Sakura Saotome, también muchas gracias por ser nuestra Beta reader.

Para dar un mayor entendimiento sobre Xian Pu, pues esta terminó loca y embarazada de su hermano gemelo, Taro.

Para los que han visto/leído sobre Hana Yori Dango, pues hace unos días escribí un one-shot que se llama **Reencuentro** , espero lo lean y me dejen sus comentarios.

Me pueden seguir en mis redes sociales:

Intagram: NoteHana

YouTube: Hana Note Blog.

Hasta la próxima.

 **Hana Note**

Hana Note & Sailordancer7


End file.
